Laisse moi t'apprendre
by Valoux-chan
Summary: [Kurama x Hiei] UA, Romance. Kurama, jeune professeur récement diplômé obtient enfin son premier poste. Il fera alors la connaissance d'un étrange garçon qui changera sa vie à jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi à part quelques personnages mineures

**Note** Dans cette fic Hiei n'a pas sa taille « normale ». Il est plus grand que Kurama de plus ou moins une tête.

**Note ² : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Chapitre 1**

La pièce était baignée d'une faible lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, la plongeant ainsi dans une douce pénombre.

La chambre était simple et agréable, décorée avec goût, mais heureusement, aucun détail superflu ne venait gâcher le tout. L'atmosphère y était légère, de tel sorte qu'on s'y sentait immédiatement à l'aise. Elle n'était certes pas très meublée, mais tellement chaleureuse qu'on oubliait instantanément la sobriété du lieu.

Elle était remplie de plantes en tout genre. Des fleurs en pots par-ci par-là, des plantes grimpantes qui escaladaient les murs jusqu'au plafond sans oublier la multitude de plantes vertes qui colonisait les meubles. C'était cette petite particularité qui donnait à la chambre son charme fou.

Bien entendu, toute cette végétation était entretenue de main de maître. Les fleurs rivalisaient en beauté, étalant avec fierté leurs couleurs chatoyantes, toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres.

Contre un des murs blancs de la chambre, trônait une grande armoire en bois de hêtre et à l'opposé de la fenêtre se trouvait le lit. Un lit à deux places aux draps de soie blanche où était allongé Kurama Minamino, 22 ans, jeune professeur récemment diplômé. Enfin, pour l'instant, on le devinait plus qu'autre chose, car la seule partie visible de son anatomie se résumait à quelques mèches de cheveux rouges émergeant difficilement des draps…

Kurama était - pour le moment du moins - profondément endormi et complètement entortillé dans ses couvertures.

Bien loin de la sombre réalité de la vie et perdu dans un pays peuplé d'éléphants roses et de nénuphars volants, notre jeune professeur ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il allait bientôt devoir essuyer la terrible attaque du réveil matin…

- Tititititiiiiittiiiiiiitt Tiiiititiitittiiii ! (C'est sensé représenter le réveil n'est-ce pas… --')

Presque aussitôt, un grognement agassé s'éleva dans la pièce, couvrant l'espace de quelques secondes la sonnerie stridente du petit appareil.

Cependant, ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, vu qu'il continua à chanter ; même si sa mélodie était aussi fausse que désagréable.

C'est donc en ronchonnant de plus belle que Kurama enfuit sa tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir de pouvoir atténuer ne serais-ce qu'un peu le cri perçant de l'appareil. Cri qui, à l'instant même, était littéralement en train de lui déchirer les tympans.

Kurama enfuit encore un peu plus son visage sous l'oreiller, maugréant au passage des malédictions toutes plus terrible les unes que les autres contre le petit enquiquineur (j'ai nommé le réveil ) qui se permettait de le réveiller si tôt et, par-dessus le marché, avec aussi peu de délicatesse !

Finalement au bout de cinq longues minutes, la machine infernale cessa enfin de crier. Kurama ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupire de soulagement.

Il se sentait déjà repartir faire un tour dans les bras - ô combien accueillants - de ce cher Morphée, mais bien sur, c'était sans compter le caractère légèrement têtu du réveil !

La deuxième sonnerie s'éleva donc, revenant à la charge avec des sons encore plus aigus et désagréables que les premiers.

L'instant d'après, le poing de Kurama s'abattait avec une violence rare sur le pauvre réveil qui, rappelons-le tout de même, ne faisait après tout que son boulot.

La machine fut certes quelque peu endommagée par ce débordement d'affection si…spontané , mais au moins, cela avait eut le mérite de la faire taire.

Quand même… C'est dangereux d'être un réveil… --'

Après ce remarquable moment de tendresse, Kurama consentit enfin de sortir de son lit, accompagnant son geste de nouveaux grognements. Il se dirigea vers la salle bain au radar, encore à moitié endormit. Cela, non sans avoir au par avant lancé un dernier regard assassin au pauvre réveil qui se ratatina littéralement sur place. Si, si ! J'vous jure ! xD

Il pris une douche rapide - l'eau chaude terminant de le réveiller complètement - avant de s'habiller.

Kurama descendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne pu cependant avaler qu'un demi croissant et malgré tous ses efforts, aucun liquide ne consentit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim… Et puis, son estomac était de toute façon trop noué pour accepter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Respirer… Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait respirer. Profondément.

Pourtant, il avait beau inspirer et expirer à toute vitesse, la boule de stress qui nouait son estomac et sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Et rien qu'en pensant à sa première journée de travail, Kurama se sentait défaillir…

Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre trouillard, ni même lâche… Et il était compétent, ça, il le savait. Après tout, on ne sortait pas diplômé de l'unif' avec les meilleurs notes de sa promotion en étant un incapable ou un parfait crétin. Mais… Lors de ses différents stages, il avait donné cours à des enfants. Ou à la rigueur, à des adolescents. Mais jamais au grand jamais à des plus de 16 ans ! Et là… Et là, il se retrouvait à devoir remplacer un professeur en congé de maternité qui enseignait à des étudiants en dernière année de lycée ! A des jeunes qui avait quoi, 4 ans de moins que lui ? Et avec ça, il était sensé avoir de l'autorité et se faire écouter ? Non mais quelle blague ! Comment ces jeunes allaient-ils pouvoir le prendre au sérieux ? Lui, il avait l'âge d'être l'un de leurs amis, pas leur professeur de français !

Ce poste, c'était du suicide ! Voilà ce que c'était !

Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… A présent, il devait s'assumer financièrement et pour ça, pas d'autre alternative que de travailler. Et vu que en ce moment c'était le seul poste libre qu'il avait trouvé…

Après avoir finit son petit-déjeuner, Kurama quitta son appartement, ne pouvant retenir un soupire las. Il était déjà découragé avant même d'avoir commencé. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui le croisant à ce moment là, marchant vers le lycée d'un pas lent, les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, aurait certainement dit qu'il ressemblait plus à un condamné à mort qu'à un professeur se rendant à son premier boulot...

---

- Hum Hum ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Malgré l'intervention du directeur, le brouhaha de la classe ne cessa pas. Les étudiants continuèrent à discuter entre eux et à rire comme si de rien n'était, ne semblant pas avoir remarquer la présence – bien qu'imposante - de leur directeur. Bien que réflexion faites, ils ne s'en souciaient tout simplement pas. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se démonta pas. Il se racla la gorge une deuxième fois, essayant ainsi d'attirer l'attention des élèves. Mais ce fut sans succès. Il demanda ensuite une nouvelle fois le silence, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré les discutions animées des jeunes. Cela n'eut d'ailleurs pas plus d'effet. Voyant qu'il était toujours ignoré en beauté, le directeur serra les poings, maudissant intérieurement cette « bande d'ingrats malpolis et complètement stupides » comme il se plaisait à les appelé, avant de s'écrier tout d'un coup :

- Bon, maintenant la ferme ! Tout le monde a sa place et le premier qui l'ouvre, je lui colle une semaine de retenue ! Est-ce clair ?! èé

Cette fois-ci, les élèves daignèrent lever les yeux vers leur directeur.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où personne ne bougea. Apparemment, ils semblaient réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre, voyant si cela valait réellement la peine qu'ils se déplacent pour regagner leurs places.

Au bout d'un long moment, les élèves finirent par s'exécuter mollement, ponctuant leur geste de grognements contrariés. Apparemment, une semaine en tête à tête avec le dirlo ne les tentait pas des masses…

Si Kurama n'était pas aussi angoissé à l'idée de devoir bientôt lui aussi entrer dans la classe et faire connaissance avec ses futures élèves, il aurait éclaté de rire. M. Takama n'avait vraiment aucune autorité ! Et sa « prestation » avait été plus ridicule qu'autre chose ! Lui qui l'avait regarder avec tant de dédain, un sourire supérieur plaqué aux lèvres, il venait de se prendre le plus beau blanc que Kurama est jamais eut l'occasion de voir ! Pathétique… Enfin.

M. Takama lui, attendit patiemment qu'ils aient tous regagner leur place. Puis, une fois les jeunes plus ou moins calmés et le silence installé dans la salle, il pris la parole.

- Donc… Hum… Je suis ici pour vous annoncé que nous vous avons enfin trouvé un remplaçant à Madame Yamika et que…

Le brouhaha revint en un éclaire, marquant le mécontentement des élèves à cette annonce et lui coupant encore une fois la parole. Ce dernier serra un peu plus les poings - jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges - mais ne dit rien, attendant que le silence revienne plus ou moins pour poursuivre.

- Et que… Et qu'il est là ! Je vais donc vous le présenter. Hum… Minamino, si vous voulez bien entrer…

A ces mots, le silence fut total. S'il y avait eut des mouches, on les aurait entendues volées sans le moindre problème…

A vrai dire, tous attendaient avec impatience de voir la tête du nouveau prof de français. Comme d'habitude, ils allaient sûrement écoper d'un vieux croulant, ennuyeux à mourir et moche comme un poux, mais cela n'empêchait quand même pas la curiosité d'être au rendez-vous.

De son côté, Kurama lui, luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. D'ailleurs, il combattait aussi bien son envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe que l'agacement profond qu'il ressentait à l'égard du directeur.

Bordel ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était très jeune pour un prof qu'il devait être traité comme un gamin ! Et les formalités alors ? Et la politesse qui lui était due ? Elle était où dans tout ça, hein ?!

De tout manière, depuis le début Takama l'avait pris de haut. Il s'entêtait à l'appeler « Minamino » et pas « Minamino-san » comme les autres professeurs.

Et ce genre de comportement, c'était une chose qui avait l'art d'énerver profondément Kurama qui était pourtant réputé pour son calme olympien et sa parfaite maîtrise en toutes circonstances.

Serrant les poings à son tour et respirant un bon coup pour se donner un peu de courage, Kurama pénétra à son tour dans la salle de cours. Il fonça directement aux côtés du gros directeur sans lever la tête. Ensuite, il se contenta de regarder ses pieds pendant de longues minutes avec une fascination toute nouvelle comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus la huitième merveille du monde.

Il ne consentit à lever les yeux que quand Takama repris la parole.

Kurama constata alors avec une pointe d'amusement que la plupart des jeunes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Pas très élégant, mais franchement marrant à regarder ! Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelqu'un de son genre… Et encore moins à quelqu'un de son âge !

- Donc, je vous présente Kurama Minamino, déclara le directeur ayant retrouver un peu de son assurance. Il sera votre professeur de français jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Il passera donc un peu plus de quatre mois en votre compagnie. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil… Donc… Euh voilà… Je vous laisse faire connaissance…

Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers Kurama et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Il avait vraiment l'air de lui présenter ses condoléances… Et en passant devant lui, il lui murmura même un « courage » plein de…pitié ? Voilà qui n'était pas pour rassurer Kurama !

D'ailleurs, ce dernier le regarda sortir d'un œil morne, sentant l'angoisse grandir en lui et s'infiltrer dans ses veines comme du poison. Le rythme de son cœur s'était déjà accélérer considérablement, mais maintenant il n'était plus question de reculer…

Il se tourna dons vers ses élèves, avalant préalablement sa salive avec « gloups » sonore pas très ragoûtant et se répétant vivement des : « On se calme, on se calme ! Reeesspiiiiirreeeuuh ! » ou encore des : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils te fassent ? Ils ne vont pas te manger ! ».

- Hum… Euh… Donc voilà… Euh… Comme l'a dit M. Takama, je serais v… commença-t-il sans vraiment oser regarder les étudiants présents.

- Kurama ? Kurama, c'est bien toi ? Naaan ! J'y crois pas ! Alors ça, c'est fort ! s'écria une voix. Un voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Yusuke ! s'exclama Kurama, encore sous le choc. Ca alors ! Si je m'attendais !

Kurama n'en revenait pas. Yusuke Urameshi, son ami d'enfance, se retrouvait dans sa classe ! Il allait être le prof de français de Yusuke ! C'était…complètement délirant ! Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble ! Ce n'était vraiment pas concevable qu'il puisse… Non ! Enfin, c'était contre-nature une chose pareille !

Pendant ce temps, Yusuke lui, s'était levé sous le regard ébahit des élèves et avait littéralement sauté au coup de son ami, riant de bon cœur de cet heureux hasard. Il faut dire que cela faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tout les deux ! Au moins un an… Peut-être même un peu plus !

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient, l'un dans le rôle de l'élève, l'autre dans celui du professeur ! C'était…vraiment dingue !

- Sans blague… C'est fou ! Franchement, c'est vraiment tordant, tu ne trouves pas ? s'écria Yusuke avec un grand sourire. Tu vas être mon prof de français ! Mais tu te rends compte ?

- C'est vrai que ça va faire bizarre ! T'imagine ? Tu vas devoir m'appeler…professeur ! Ou pire : Monsieur ! renchérit Kurama en riant.

- Et puis… Si je suis pas sage tu vas me coller des heures de colle ou des lignes ! Wa haha ahahhhh ! Quelle histoire de di…

Yusuke se stoppa immédiatement dans sa tirade en remarquant que toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur lui. En plus, ils avaient à peu près tous adopté la mode du poisson : la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et Kurama, lui, rougit légèrement, provoquant des « Ohhhh ! Il est trooop beaaauuu ! » du côté de féminin de la classe.

- Yusuke… Tu… Tu le connais ?! demanda brusquement une des filles, avide de savoir.

- Ben ouai… C'est mon ami d'enfance ! répondit ce dernier en riant de plus bel pour essayer de masquer sa gène.

- Ahhhhh ok ! firent la plupart des élèves sous cette révélation des plus… croustillante !

Comme ça, Yusuke connaissait cette espèce de canon ambulant ? Voilà qui était trèèèès intéressant… Certaines filles se frottaient déjà les mains tout en dévisageant Kurama avec un air conspirateur. Elles ressemblaient vraiment à une bande de hyène guettant une proie… Cela en devenait presque effrayant. Yusuke lui, sourit en constatant que le charme dévastateur de son ami avait toujours autant d'effet sur les filles.

Et sur les garçons aussi d'ailleurs ! A voir comment ils le déshabillaient du regard…

Et en cet instant, ils semblaient tous bien occuper à s'imaginer un graaaannnnd nombre de choses que les convenances réprouveraient certainement !

Oui, ils étaient tous complètement tombé sous le charme du beau professeur. La preuve : cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Kurama était entré et déjà, ils ne pouvaient plus détacher leur regard de lui ! Bien entendu, cela se remarquait un peu plus chez les filles que chez les hommes, mais tous étaient indéniablement conquis. Et puis, vu comme ces demoiselles dévisageaient Kurama en bavant, elles avaient déjà – elles aussi - la tête pleines d'idées pas trop catholiques…

Kurama lui, se contenta d'émettre un petit rire nerveux, histoire de se donner contenance. Cela avait vraiment quelque chose d'angoissant d'être fixé comme ça par toutes ces filles… Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande froide sur lequel une horde de lionne en furie s'apprêtaient à se jeter. Bon… Il exagérait peut-être un petit peu, mais c'est vous dire le genre de regard qu'elles lui lançaient…

- Bon… Yusuke… On… parlera plus tard, ok ? demanda Kurama d'une voix mal assurée. Là, faut quand même que j'assume un peu mon rôle de prof… Donc euh… Va t'asseoir, dac' ?

- Ok, ok ! répondit Yusuke en retournant s'asseoir.

- Donc… Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je suis votre nouveau prof de français. Ca, je crois que vous l'aurez compris… Et… Hum… On ne va pas faire cours aujourd'hui. Avant, je vais essayer de vous connaître un peu mieux. On pourrait commencer par un tour des prénoms et… profitez-en pour vous présenter brièvement, ok ? poursuivit Kurama avec un sourire qu'il voulait engageant.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de filles se mirent à sautiller sur leurs chaises. Leurs mains se levèrent à la vitesse de l'éclaire, tel une fusée au décollage. Kurama lui, se retint de rire avec beaucoup de peine. Elles ressemblaient vraiment à des petites écolières ! C'était trop drôle ! Il en désigna donc une au hasard, lui demandant avec un sourire de commencer. Ainsi, les étudiants se présentèrent l'un après l'autre.

Quand ce fut le tour de Yusuke, Kurama lui coupa la parole immédiatement, lui disant que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'il se présente. Cela provoqua d'ailleurs de vives protestations chez ce dernier qui clamait haut et fort qu'il y avait déjà du favoritisme. Ce à quoi Kurama répliqua qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était en couche culotte, alors que la présentation, il s'en passait très bien !

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. La reconnaissant, Kurama écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais la referma bien vite sans que le moindre son ait pu franchir ses lèvres.

Quoi ?! Elle aussi elle se retrouvait dans sa classe ?! Décidément...

- Keiko ? Quoi, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu… s'écria-t-il enfin sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

- Et si ! répondit cette dernière sur un ton enjoué. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Kurama-kun ?

- Oui, en effet ! Au moins un mois, non ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je dirais aussi ! répondit-elle en riant.

- Keiko… Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu le connais ?! s'écria alors une fille à sa droite, les yeux exorbités.

_La réponse est plutôt évidente, non ?_ pensa Kurama.

- Ben si… C'est mon cousin ! répondit cette dernière, ravie de l'effet que sa réponse produit sur ses amies.

- Et oui ! Donc… Hum… Toi non plus tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter ! Sauf si tu veux te donner en spectacle comme Urameshi… poursuivit Kurama en riant.

- Hey ! protesta Yusuke couvrant les rires de ses camarades.

La révélation du lien de parenté entre le jeune professeur et Keiko, provoqua une vive rumeur parmis les filles de la classe. Déjà, certaines d'entre elles assaillaient la petite brune d'une multitude de questions portant toutes sur son _charmant_ cousin…

Charmant cousin qui, se sentant de plus en plus gêné par les regards appuyés que lui lançaient les jeunes étudiantes, demanda précipitamment le silence et proposa à un grand roux de se présenter.

- A toi ! dit-il en désignant le grand dadais de la main.

- Ah… Euh… Moi ? demanda-t-il bêtement. Hih Hi hihi… Et bien moi, je m'appel Kuwabara Kazuma. Hum… J'ai un chaton qui s'appel Ekichi et j'aime le sport ! Et… je vous trouve merveilleusement merveilleux ! Vraiment ! Sincèrement ! poursuivit-il, les yeux remplacés par deux gros cœurs. petit délire personnel xD

- Ah… Euh… Merci… répondit le professeur, légèrement gêné par le regard du jeune homme alors que dans la classe quelques éclats de rires retentissaient suite à cette pseudo déclaration d'amour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait presque terminé de faire le tour de la classe. En fait, il ne restait plus qu'un étudiant. Il était assis dans le fond la classe, près de la fenêtre et semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Complètement désintéressé par ce qui se passait en classe, il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait ailleurs… Loin, très loin d'ici dans tous les cas…

- Euh… Excuse-moi, mais c'est à ton tour, déclara-t-il à l'intension de l'étrange jeune homme.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kurama l'appela une nouvelle fois, élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre. Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu… En effet, deux rubis rouge sang le fixaient à présent avec intensité, le foudroyant littéralement du regard… Kurama en avait le souffle coupé ! C'était un regard tellement intense… Tellement… effrayant !

C'est sur, si un regard pouvait tué, à l'heure qu'il est, Kurama ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres…

Et ces yeux brûlants qui ne le lâchaient pas une seconde, qui restaient obstinément fixés sur lui…

Ces yeux le brûlaient…

Kurama avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus, cognant en rythme dans sa poitrine et il se sentait comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger devant l'intensité d'un tel regard… Il n'arrivait même pas à détourner les yeux, se noyant toujours plus dans le regard brûlant de l'étudiant.

Heureusement, une étudiante aux longs cheveux bleus, nommée Botan, pris la parole, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de détourner les yeux en rougissant.

- Ooohh ! Mais ne faites pas cette tête là sensei ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! affirma Botan en riant. Il ne faut pas vous inquiété pour si peu : c'est Hiei… Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! Faut pas faire attention…

- Oui c'est vrai ! C'est un cas désespéré… renchérit une autre fille en soupirant.

- En plus, il est dangereux quand il s'énerve… souffla un jeune homme avec une grimace.

- Ne vous inquiété pas sensei ! Je vous protégerais ! s'écria Kuwabara, le doigt levé vers le plafond et un sourire charmeur plaqué aux lèvres.

- Euh oui… Merci Kuwabara, répondit Kurama en réprimant avec peine son envie de rire.

Quand finalement Kurama se risqua à jeter un bref coup d'œil à Hiei, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était à nouveau désintéressé de lui et de la conversation, et qu'il était tout simplement retourné à sa contemplation.

_Etrange…_ pensa-t-il en l'observant avec plus d'attention. _Etrange, et pas mal du tout !_ ne pu s'empêcher de noter Kurama.

Oui… Hiei était beau. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, avec quelques mèches blanches et des reflets bleutés. Ils étaient hérissés sur sa tête et se mariaient parfaitement avec le hâlé de sa peau. Hiei était grand. Il avait plus ou moins une tête en plus que Kurama qui pourtant n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appelé un nain. Son corps était fin et joliment musclé. Et puis… Et puis il y avait ces yeux… Ces yeux rouges où semblaient briller constamment un feu dévorant. Des yeux tellement beaux, tellement…envoûtants. On avait envie de s'y noyer. De s'y perdre pour l'éternité…

Et il y avait aussi cette attitude, cette espèce d'aura mystérieuse qui se dégageait de lui…

Oui, décidément, Hiei était beau. Mais il était aussi tellement...

Etrange… Voilà un mot parfait pour lui. Un mot qui décrivait à merveille le jeune homme, et en même temps…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Kurama n'entendit pas les questions que lui posaient ses nouvelles admiratrices et ce n'est que quand un « senseeeeeiiiiii ! » surpuissant retentit dans la pièce, qu'il reconnecta avec la réalité.

- Hum ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez encore ? demanda-t-il avant de s'excuser sans grande conviction.

- Et si vous nous parliez de voooouuuusss ?! demanda à nouveau la blonde, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Oh ouuuiiiiii ! S'il vous plaît senseeeiiiiiii ! renchérit une petite brune, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres et les cils papillonnants.

Kurama se demanda un instant si les filles de cette classe n'avaient pas toutes fait une indigestion de voyelles. Et puis cette façon l'appelé « senseeeeiiiii » était on ne peut plus agaçante. Mais bon, passons…

Réprimant un soupire exaspéré, Kurama leur répondit qu'elles n'avaient qu'à posé leurs questions et qu'il leur répondrait avec plaisir. Si cela n'avait pas un caractère trop personnel, bien entendu.

- Alors… Hum… Quel âge avez-vous ? Enfin… Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret… questionna la blonde, la bouche en coeur.

- J'ai 22 ans, lui répondit Kurama avec un sourire.

- Et… Et vous êtes célibataire ? continua-t-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Et bien, on va dire que ça fait partie des choses qui ne vous regardent p…

- Oui, il l'est ! s'écria Yusuke, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de Kurama.

Le professeur réprima avec peine un grognement agassé. Evidement… Yusuke n'en raterait pas une, c'était certain ! Et puis d'abord, comment il était au courant lui ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an… Comment pouvait-il…

Mais bien sur ! Il avait oublié ce petit détail ! Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient pas pour autant perdu tout contacte ! C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient téléphonés régulièrement. Ils s'étaient écrits aussi… Enfin, Kurama avait écrit et Yusuke lui, se contentait de répondre une fois sur deux. Il était tellement paresseux…

Et puis, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Urameshi avait toujours été son confident et… particulièrement curieux ! Il était donc normal qu'il soit parfaitement au courant de sa vie sentimentale.

_Mais bon, ce n'est quand même pas une raison !_ èé pensa Kurama en se giflant mentalement de toutes ses forces.

Il déraillait complètement : voilà qu'il trouvait des excuses à cet abrutit !

Et puis cet interrogatoire commençait à sérieusement lui tomber sur les nerfs. Il demanda donc - le plus poliment qu'il pu - si elles en avaient terminé avec leurs questions, se mordant la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'ajouter « stupide » à la fin de sa phrase.

- Mais noooonn ! protestèrent-elles toutes en cœur.

- Sensei, dites, vous êtes fils unique ou vous avez des frères et sœurs ? demanda alors une autre fille.

- Je suis fils unique, répondit Kurama avec un soupire las.

Mais en quoi cela pouvait bien les intéressés ? Franchement, il ne comprenait pas… Enfin, toujours est-il que l'interrogatoire continua ainsi pendant près de vingt minutes, enchaînant questions stupides sur questions débiles et le tout, sous le regard avide des filles et celui compatissant des garçons. Et si Kurama n'avait pas mis un terme aux festivités, il était bien partit pour devoir endurer ça encore un bon moment !

_C'est vrai quoi ? Trop, c'est trop à la fin ! _

Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure n'allait plus tarder.

Il ne restait pas assez de temps pour commencer quoi que ce soit d'autre, dix minutes à tout cassé, aussi Kurama leur accorda ce petit temps de répit avant le cours suivant. Et quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'éclipsa vite fait, sous adieux déchirants des jeunes filles en furie et les pleurs d'un Kuwabara complètement effondré.

---

Kurama courait maintenant depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans les couloirs déserts de l'école.

Bon sang ! C'était son premier jour de travail et il arrivait déjà à se foutre en retard !

La cloche avait sonné depuis dix minutes et pas moyen de mettre la main sur le local 12 ! Où pouvait bien être cette foutue classe ?! Et les étudiants qui devaient déjà l'attendre… Quelle entrée en matière ! Vraiment splendide ! --'

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute ! Enfin… pas tout à fait… Si cette école était un peu moins grande aussi ! Et puis ce con de Takama, il pouvait pas lui donner un plan non plus ? Non mais j'vous jure, les gens parfois !

Sans compter qu'il commençait à vraiment s'essouffler là. Il avait déjà parcouru deux ailes, l'est et puis la sud et le tout, en cavalant comme un échappé de prison ! Mais évidement, avec sa chance habituelle, le local en question se trouvait à l'exacte opposé, dans la partie nord de l'école !

En passant à toute vitesse devant les labos réservés au cours de chimie, Kurama jeta bref un regard à sa montre, histoire de voir l'ampleur de son retard… Aussitôt, une grimace contrariée vint déformer son beau visage et il accéléra encore l'allure de sa course qui pourtant, était déjà conséquente.

_Aller encore un peu ! J'y suis presque !_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Le locale 12 ne se trouvait plus très loin.

Kurama tourna à l'angle du couloir sans ralentir, si bien qu'il ne pu éviter la personne qui marchait dans sa direction d'un pas tranquille. La collision fut violente et…très douloureuse. Kurama fut projeté en arrière et retomba durement sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Et il en fut de même pour le malheureux qui avait eut la malchance de croiser sa route. Il réalisa un magnifique vol plané digne des plus grands numéros de voltige, mais le tout fut quelque peu gâché par l'atterrissage for peu gracieux du jeune homme.

- Itaï… gémit Kurama en se massant l'arrière du crâne où une énorme bosse montrait déjà le bout de son nez.

- Gomen nasai ! poursuivit-il à l'intension du jeune homme qu'il avait percuté.

Il releva ensuite doucement la tête, histoire de voir l'état de la personne dans laquelle il était rentré.

Aussitôt, il se figea, sentant le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer considérablement. Son corps fut parcourut d'un long frisson qui lui remonta désagréablement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, se tenait…

----

_A suivre…_

Voilà… Bon ben c'est pas terrible, terrible mais j'avais envie d'essayer.

Ca serait très gentil si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, pour voir ce qui cloche et aussi, si il y en a… --' ce qui va !

Si c'est vraiment trop naze, je posterais pas la suite (que je n'ai même pas encore écrite xD).

Merci d'avoir lu…

Bisous à tous !

**Lexique :**

**Gomen nasai :** Désolé, pardon, excusez-moi.

**Itaï :** Aïe.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² : **Je suis Belge, donc peut-être que je vais écrire certaine expression typiquement belge dans ma fic sans même m'en rendre compte. Et comme je sais que certains mots n'ont pas la même signification en Belgique qu'en France (ex : « serviette » chez nous une serviette c'est le truc en papier ou en tissu pour s'essuyer la bouche quand on mange. Et on utilise « septante et nonante » et pas « soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt-dix »). Donc, je préfère prévenir !

Merciii beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragement ! Ca m'a vraiment fait trèèès plaisir ! Et puis faut l'avouer, ça m'a pas mal rassurer aussi ! J'avais peur que ce soit un navet total, et comme je suis pas du genre pas sûre de moi… Enfin, bref ! xD

Petite précision : En effet, dans ma fic il y a une…astuce au niveau du nom de Kurama. Je sais que dans le monde humain il s'appel en réalité : Shuichi Minamino, mais comme je préférais « Kurama » comme prénom j'ai fait un mixe entre les deux ! Voilà pour la petite info !

Zephis : Hi hihi ! xD Je comprends tout à fait que ça te fait bizarre ! En fait… A moi aussi ! Mais bon, si Hiei était plus petit que Kurama dans ma fic ça m'aurait dérangé en écrivant… Alors j'ai pris la liberté de le faire grandir un peu !

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, se tenait…_

Hiei.

Hiei et ses beaux yeux rouges, sa peau délicieusement dorée… Hiei et ses cheveux en batail aux reflets bleuté… Hiei et…

Hiei avec un air _extrêmement_ contrarié, oui ! Pour être plus précis, il semblait littéralement sur le point d'exploser ! Ses yeux de braise fixaient Kurama avec une intensité rare et lançaient des éclaires. Sa peau bronzée frémissait de rage.

_Kami-sama ! Apparemment il n'aime vraiment pas être bousculé… _gémit intérieurement Kurama avec un nouveau frisson.

Et puis… Et puis pourquoi il le dévisageait comme ça aussi ?! Si au moins il lui criait dessus… Mais non ! Pas de cris, pas de coups non plus. Rien, le néant… Juste cette colère sourde au fond des yeux. Il restait là, impassible, à le fixer en silence. Sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, sans prononcer le moindre petit mot…

Et c'était ça qui était horrible…

Bon dieu ! Qu'il le frappe, qu'il s'énerve - ça lui était bien égal - mais par pitié, qu'il arrête de le fixer comme ça !

Kurama n'en pouvait plus. Il se noyait toujours plus dans ces yeux brûlants, ces yeux semblables à la lave en fusion jaillissant d'un volcan en colère, sans plus pouvoir espérer regagner un quelconque rivage. Il était complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger ni même de penser correctement, sans oublier le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui dansait dans sa poitrine.

Peur. Excitation. Tristesse… Tout se mélangeait, s'emmêlait et Kurama ne savait plus quoi penser.

Et puis il y avait aussi ce sentiment si…particulier. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à analyser… Une sorte de malaise, de trouble indéfinissable…

C'était… tellement étrange…

Et plus Hiei dévisageait Kurama, plus ce dernier se perdait. En cet instant, si on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait même pas été capable de dire son nom !

_Bon sang ! Je dois faire quelque chose !_ pensa-t-il en se mettant mentalement une claque monumentale.

Oui, il devait se reprendre ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester à terre comme ça, en plein milieu du couloire ! En plus, si M. Takama passait par là, il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Plutôt mourir que de donner à ce vieux con une raison de se payer sa tête ! Et puis, même si en ce moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis, il y avait encore une vingtaine d'étudiants qui l'attendaient dans ce fichu locale 12…

_Merde à la fin ! Je dois me remuer !_ ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Bouger… Il devait bouger ! Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire ! Bouger. Même rien qu'un tout petit… Même rien que quelques centimètres… Après, tout irait comme sur des roulettes !

- Go… Gomen naisai ! répéta Kurama sans toutefois parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hiei lui, fidèle à lui même, ne répondit rien. Il fixait toujours Kurama, cependant la colère qui faisait briller ses yeux il y a encore quelques minutes semblait s'être un peu apaisée… C'était comme s'il avait enfuit sa rage tout au fond de lui-même pour pouvoir l'étouffer… Et par la même occasion, l'empêcher de déborder !

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en silence, puis finalement, Hiei bougea. Il se leva en grognant et se mis à épousseter ses vêtements avec des gestes vifs et précis. Ce simple mouvement fut le déclic pour Kurama. Il retrouva instantanément le contrôle de son corps et la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme. Il ramassa ensuite précipitamment ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, tout en évitant consciencieusement le regard de Hiei. Pourtant, il savait que lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il sentait son regard brûlant posé sur lui…

Kurama frissonna.

En deux secondes, tout fut ramasser et fourré pelle mêle dans le sac de toile. Et l'instant d'après, Kurama s'enfuyait. Non sans avoir au par avant, lancer un dernier « Gomen nasai ! » à Hiei.

Tout en courant, Kurama se mis à réfléchir.

Bon, ce coup-ci il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment agi avec une grande dignité… Ni même avec un discernement exemplaire… --' Et puis… s'enfuir devant un élève, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon d'affirmer son autorité. Mais bon… Pour une fois, ça pouvait bien passer !

Bien que son ego en ait pris un coup, Kurama se sentait soulagé. Très, très, très soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter le regard de Hiei une minute de plus, ça il le savait. Pas plus que la pression que ce dernier avait exercer sur lui d'ailleurs...

_Kami-sama… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, quelqu'un me ferait un effet pareil je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai l'impression d'être aussi rouge que la vielle coccinelle de ma grand-mère ! _

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques minutes supplémentaires à Kurama pour qu'il trouve – enfin - le locale 12. Cette fichue classe qu'il cherchait déjà avant sa rencontre plutôt...brutale avec Hiei.

_C'est pas trop tôt ! _èé

Kurama ouvrit donc la porte coulissante d'un coup sec et il pénétra dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon. Il était complètement essoufflé, aussi ses mains vinrent se crisper sur ses genoux et ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids. Le jeune professeur resta un long moment ainsi, à regarder le sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa enfin. Bien sur, il haletait encore un peu et un point de côté des plus douloureux lui vrillait toujours les côtés, mais son rythme cardiaque s'était calmé. Il se traîna donc vers son bureau et y jeta négligemment ses affaires sous le regard ébahit des étudiants.

- Sensei ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une élève d'une voix inquiète.

- Euh… Oui. Oui, ça va, répondit Kurama le souffle encore un peu court. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien… Parce que vous êtes tout rouge ! xD répondit la jeune fille en riant de bon coeur.

La réponse de Nanami eut pour effet de faire rougir Kurama encore un peu plus, si toutefois c'était possible… Alors… Ce n'était pas qu'une impression ?! Non, apparemment, il avait bel et bien une jolie couleur carmine plaquée aux joues.

- Kyaaa ! Trop Kawaii ! s'écrièrent plusieurs filles en voyant leur professeur rougir à vue d'œil.

- Oui euh… bon. On… On va… Euh… Prenez votre manuel p 255 et lisez le chapitre 2. Une fois cela fait, vous commencerez à en faire le résumé. C'est long, donc je vous préviens tout de suite, ce sera à terminer pour lundi, donc activez-vous !

- Oooh on travail _déjà_ ? protesta une petite blonde avec une moue déçue.

- Et oui ! Vous croyez quoi vous ? Que je suis ici pour vous taper la discute ? Et bien au risque de vous décevoir, ce n'est absolument pas ça, alors on se bouge ! répondit Kurama avec un petit sourire.

A ces mots, tous se mirent au travail sans rechigner d'avantage.

Eh ben, on pouvait dire qu'il avait de la répartie le prof ! Il ne faisait pas ça dans la dentelle, ça c'est sûr… Mais bon, il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait du style.

De son côté, Kurama lui, se remettait doucement de sa rencontre plutôt mouvementée avec Hiei.

L'heure de cours se passa dans un calme olympien. Les étudiants travaillaient en silence, absorbés par leur tâche et Kurama somnolait sur son bureau. Il repensait encore et encore à cette rencontre dans le couloire, sans pouvoir la sortir de sa tête. Et puis… Il appréhendait toujours plus l'heure où il donnerait à nouveau cours dans la classe de Yusuke et Keiko.

- Bon… Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Ceci est à terminer pour lundi sans faute.

- Oui… répondirent les étudiants d'une voix morne.

Alors que tous commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, la cloche retentit dans le couloir. Aussitôt, un grand bruit s'éleva dans tout le bâtiment. C'était un mélange de raclement de chaises, de bruits de pas et de discussions animées ponctuées de rires. Kurama sourit, une fois que la cloche sonnait la fin d'un cours, c'était comme si l'école toute entière sortait de sa léthargie et qu'elle s'agitait de toute part !

- Bon, au revoir ! A lundi tout le monde ! dit-il à l'intension de ses élèves avant de quitter la classe.

- A lundi sensei ! répondirent en cœur les étudiant.

Kurama se dirigea machinalement vers la salle des professeurs pour aller dîner. Cette fois, il avait pris la peine de demander à un élève de lui indiquer la direction avant de se perdre encore une fois. Il était songeur, aussi il ne répondait que très mollement aux nombreux élèves qui le saluaient dans les couloirs.

Voilà déjà une matinée de passée… Décidément, le temps filait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait juste eut le temps de se mettre dans le bain que déjà, la matinée se terminait… En fin de compte, ça n'avait pas été trop mal… Il s'en était même plutôt bien sortit ! Peut-être s'était-il monté la tête pour rien ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose à par discuter… Il ne pouvait donc pas encore savoir s'il s'en sortirait pour les cours.

A part faire connaissance avec les élèves et leur expliquer brièvement ce qu'il comptait faire avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Kurama n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Mais bon, il faut bien commencer par quelque part, non ? Enfin, avec la dernière classe, il avait quand même travaillé un peu. Ce qui était plutôt normal, vu qu'ils avaient cours de français deux heures de suite.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Kurama se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. En effet, au-dessus de la porte coulissante qui se trouvait devant lui, était fixé un écriteau blanc où était inscrit en lettres noires « Salle des Professeurs ». Kurama posa la main sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il pénétra dans la pièce et rougit violement en remarquant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre ! N'était-il pas le « nouveau » ?

- Konnichiwa… marmonna Kurama à l'intension de ses collègues, sans se départir de sa jolie couleur carmine.

- Konnichiwa ! répondirent les autres avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Alors que Kurama s'installait seul à une table, une jeune femme l'interpella. Elle était plutôt petite. Ses cheveux ébène étaient coupés courts et derrière ses lunettes brillait un regard vert pétillant de malice. Elle était plutôt jolie et semblait sympathique.

- Minamino-san ! Venez ici voyons ! Vous n'allez quand même pas manger tout seul dans votre coin ?! On va vous faire de la place ! Allez, poussez-vous ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Mais euh… Je… Je ne veux pas déranger ! répondit vivement Kurama.

- Déranger ? Mais vous ne dérangez pas du tout voyons ! Arrêter un peu de discuter et venez vous asseoir. Comme ça, vous pourrez nous raconter cette première matinée ! poursuivit la jeune femme d'un ton presque maternel.

- Hai…

Kurama n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. L'invitation de la jeune femme était plus un ordre qu'une proposition… Il s'assit donc à leur table, se retrouvant comprimé entre la brune et un vieux bonhomme à la mine renfrognée.

_En voilà un qui aime son métier !_ pensa Kurama, sarcastique.

- Je me présente ! Je m'appel Nastuko Tomoda, mais tu peux m'appeler Nastuko. Je suis professeur d'histoire. Le vieux grincheux à ta droite, c'est Kai Segachi. Il enseigne les maths, poursuivit la jeune femme une fois que Kurama fut installé.

- Ah euh… Enchanté ! répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Natsuko se fit ensuite un devoir de lui présenter tous les professeurs présents. De son côté, Kurama respirait. Il avait eut peur d'être ignoré par les autres professeurs du lycée. Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé dans certaines écoles… Mais heureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous très gentil. Et le plus amusant, était très certainement l'attitude que les femmes avaient envers lui. Elles le couvaient d'un œil maternel et lui parlaient avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant en bas âge. Kurama se sentait léger, il s'avait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elles en cas de problèmes et il devait bien l'avouer, ça le rassurait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

- Alors ? Cette première matinée, comment ça s'est passée ? demanda avidement Natsuko.

- Hum… Pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Demo… répondit Kurama la mine rêveuse.

- Demo ?

- Il… Il y a un garçon. Un garçon très…étrange dans une de mes classes. Il s'appel…

- Hiei, termina Natsuko à sa place, sur un ton désinvolte.

- Comment… Comment tu sais que c'est de lui que je parle ? l'interrogea-t-il effaré.

- Facile, c'était évident, répondit-elle sans lui donner plus de précision.

Les minutes qui suivirent leur dialogue s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet. Tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient égarés sur un chemin différent, mais Kurama savait très bien qu'au finale, tous menaient à un même point. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer à quoi ils pensaient tous. Ou plutôt, à qui.

Kurama observa leurs visages tour à tour. En tout cas, si une chose était certaine, c'est que les réactions divergeaient… Sur certains visages il voyait de l'amertume, du dépit. Sur d'autres, c'était surtout la colère qui transparaissait. Et puis, il y avait de la peur. Beaucoup de peur. Surtout chez les femmes. Natsuko elle, semblait plutôt exalté, aussi Kurama vint à penser que cela devait être une femme un peu à part… xD

Quelques minutes passèrent encore ainsi, dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Kai les sorte de leur réflexion. En un instant, tous les regards se braquèrent sur le vieux professeur et ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'as pas de chance mon p'tit ! Commencer sa carrière avec un gars comme Hiei dans sa classe, c'est comme si on t'assassinait professionnellement ! déclara-t-il sur un ton désolé.

- Kai ! Arrête ça, tu veux ?! Tu vas lui foutre la pétoche ! gronda Natsuko.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité… A cause de Hiei, au moins trois professeurs de cet établissement ont fait une grave dépression. Sans compte le nombre incalculable de stagiaires qu'il a dégoûté du métier ! Moi je vous le dit : il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ce gamin, on peut rien en tirer ! C'est un vrai démon ! On se demande bien comment il est arriver en dernière année… Et d'ailleurs, c'est tant mieux ! Vivement qu'il dégage d'ici ce vermisseau, il ne fait que ternir la réputation de notre école, déclara-il sous les approbations des autres professeurs.

- Kai ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! s'indigna vivement Natsuko alors de ce dernier haussait les épaules. Kurama, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait peur…

- Euh… Pour dire vrai, si, un peu quand même… répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire crispé.

_Ce Hiei… C'est un monstre ou quoi ? Ola la ! Je suis foutu moi ! _

- Tu sais… Il n'est pas si horrible que ça… C'est juste que personne n'a encore trouvé la bonne méthode. Même pas moi, donc tu vois... poursuivit-elle la mine songeuse. Hiei, c'est un garçon très secret et vraiment très étrange, mais je crois qu'il faut juste savoir s'y prendre. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé le bon bouton où appuyer, ça ira tout seul… Mais en attendant, c'est vrai qu'il est impossible !

- Ah… répondit Kurama pas rassuré pour autant.

- Ou peut-être que c'est en fonction des gens… Il n'a encore trouvé personne qu'il lui inspirait confiance ou qui lui plaisait... En fait, je ne sais pas trop… Mais en tout cas, s'il est comme ça ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute. Tu sais, il a traverser d'énormes épreuves durant son enfance. Et encore, on en sait que très peu sur lui ! poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Quelles genre d'épreuves ? demanda vivement Kurama, curieux de savoir par quoi le jeune homme avait bien pu passer.

- Et bien… Tout d'abord, Hiei est orphelin. D'après le peu que je sais, ses parents on été assassinés sous ses yeux. Ne me demanda pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il que c'est déjà un fameux traumatisme pour un gosse. De plus, il a une petite sœur, mais il en a été séparé juste après l'incident. Il ignore où elle se trouve et elle, elle était trop jeune pour se rappeler de lui. Maintenant, elle doit juste savoir qu'elle possède un frère, quelque part dans ce monde… A présent, il vit seul dans un petit appart' miteux, faute de moyen.

- Il n'a pas de tuteur ? Il ne vit pas dans un foyer d'accueil ? demanda Kurama.

- Si, il a une tutrice, c'est une tante au 3ème degrés ou un truc du genre. Mais elle vit très loin d'ici. Elle lui envoie de l'argent chaque mois, mais je crois que c'est juste assez pour vivre décemment, elle est du genre radine la mamy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... D'après les papier qu'on a, elle le finance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit ses études secondaires. Après, il sera majeur, donc elle estime qu'il devra donc se débrouiller seul. Bonjour la solidarité familiale, hein ! –' Donc, tu vois… Hiei à quand même des circonstances atténuantes…

Une fois que Natsuko eut finit de parle, pour la deuxième fois, le silence fut total dans la pièce. Beaucoup se sentaient à présent honteux d'avoir approuver les dires de Kai. Ils avaient tous un peu trop tendance à oublier les malheurs de Hiei pour s'apitoyer sur leur condition de pauvres-petits-professeurs-persécutés-par-ce-sale-gosse-de-Hiei et selon Natsuko, c'était regrettable.

De son côté, Kurama lui, était complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Hiei pouvait-il encore resté si digne et fier après tout ça ? Comment même pouvait-il vivre ? A sa place, il serait sûrement mort de chagrin… Ou il n'aurait tout simplement pas eut la force de s'en sortir seul… C'était injuste, terriblement injuste !

Kurama n'avait pas pitié. La pitié, il détestait ça. Il détestait la voir dans les yeux des autres quand leur regard se posait sur lui, alors il l'avait rayé à jamais des siens. Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était un sentiment immonde et salissant.

Non, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié, juste une profonde compassion pour Hiei. Ses malheurs l'attristaient vraiment et il avait envie de faire quelque chose. Pas pour se donner bonne conscience ou un truc du genre, non. S'il pouvait le soulager un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, alors il le ferait. Tout comme il le laisserait en paix s'il jamais Hiei n'acceptait pas son aide. Pas d'indifférence, pas de sermons inutiles ou d'insultes, juste du respect.

La reste du temps de midi se passa sans autres incidents notoires. Nastuko, qui s'était prise d'affection pour Kurama, passa son temps à discuter avec lui tout en dévorant un énorme bento (qui par la suite, se révéla prévu pour quatre personnes ). Kurama découvrit bien vite que la jeune femme était pourvu d'un sacré sens de l'humour et qu'elle se révélait être une fille ouverte et agréable. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux et les côtes douloureuses à force de rire, que Kurama quitta la salle des professeurs quand la cloche sonna.

----

- Ohayo minna-san ! lança Kurama en entrant dans la classe de Yusuke.

- Ohayo sensei ! répondirent en cœur les élèves.

- Ohayooooo senseeiiiii ! hurla ensuite Kuwabara en faisant de grand geste à l'intension de son cher amour.

Se mordant la langue pour ne par rire (alors que dans la classe les étudiants eux, ne se gênaient pas xD), Kurama alla déposer ses affaires sur son bureau.

Du côté des étudiants, Kuwabara se faisait copieusement taquiner par les filles, sur son soi-disant « amour » pour le prof. Apparemment, vu sa tête, elles ne le considéraient pas comme un rival potentiel, aussi elles restaient enjouées et Kuwabara pouvait plutôt s'en estimer heureux !

- Bon, je sais que c'est votre dernière heure de cours, c'est la mienne également, mais on va quand même travaillé. Vous avez pris beaucoup de retard sur le programme que votre ancien professeur avait établit, donc il va falloir gazer… Mais tout d'abord, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… déclara Kurama avec un sourire mystérieux, piquant au vif la curiosité des élèves.

- Quoi donc senseeiiiii ?

- Eh bien, je pensais diviser les points de la dernière période - la période de juin donc - en deux parties. Les travaux « normaux » compteraient pour 3/4 des points et pour le quart restant, je comptais coter le « projet ».

- Le « projet » ? Quel projet ? demandèrent les étudiants, intrigués.

- Et bien, c'est là qu'est l'astuce. Je vous propose de préparer un projet commun à toute la classe et de le présenter aux autres classes de l'établissement. Et ce dernier sera coté, répondit Kurama avec un sourire.

- Un projet commun à toute la classe… Hum… Comme une pièce de théâtre par exemple ? demanda Keiko.

- Oui, exactement ! répondit-il, fier de sa cousine.

_Elle a toujours été vive d'esprit ! _pensa Kurama en lui souriant affectueusement.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux tout de même. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que sa proposition plairait aux élèves…

- …

- …

- C'est… C'est génial comme idée ! s'écria alors une jeune fille, toute excitée.

- Oui ! Je suis entièrement d'accord ! renchérit une autre.

- Ca peut être marrant, reconnu Yusuke avec un clin d'œil.

En quelques minutes, tous manifestèrent bruyamment leur opinion et ce, dans la cohue la plus générale. Kurama se mis à rire devant autant d'enthousiasme, heureux que son idée ait tant de succès. Cependant, il eut un petit pincement au cœur en remarquant Hiei, assis dans son coin, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Il semblait tellement s'ennuyer…

Comme s'il avait sentit le regard de Kurama posé sur lui, Hiei tourna ses beaux yeux rouges vers le jeune professeur. Ce dernier sentit aussitôt un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, aussi il détourna précipitamment la tête, les joues rouges. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas un petit sourire amusé étirer les lèvres de Hiei.

_Kami-sama… Mais je vais pas bien moi ! Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Pourquoi je rougis toutes les cinq minutes comme ça ?! C'est ridicule bordel ! JE suis ridicule ! Allez, reprends-toi mon vieux ! _s'énerva-t-il mentalement.

- Donc, je vous laisse une semaine pour vous concerter et choisir sur quoi portera votre projet, poursuivit-il les joues encore un peu roses. Une fois que vous aurez choisit, venez m'en parler, on montera tout ça ensemble.

- Hai ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir bosser un peu… On va commencer avec quelque chose d'agréable, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique. Une dissertation !

- Oh nooonnnn ! gémirent les étudiants.

- Oh que si ! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas moi qui ais choisit le sujet. Votre dissertation portera sur « la peine de mort ». Vous commencerez par un résumé de l'historique de la peine de mort. Ensuite, les différentes thèses existantes illustrées avec des pourcentages. Les différences d'opinion et leurs arguments respectifs et ensuite, vous terminerez par votre propre avis. Bien entendu je veux que vous argumentiez. Deux pages minimums. Je vais maintenant vous distribuer de la documentation photocopiée, mais bien entendu, rien ne vous empêche de faire des recherches supplémentaires !

- Pfff… soupirèrent les jeunes en sortant leurs affaires.

- Ah et oui, j'allais oublier : bon travail à tous !

Alors que les étudiants sortaient leurs stylos et leurs blocs de feuilles, Kurama passait tranquillement entre les tables pour leur distribuer la documentation. Quand ce fut le tour de Hiei, Kurama ne pu réprimer un frémissement en déposant les feuilles sur son banc. Il évita consciencieusement de croiser son regard rouge et continua sa tâche en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Une fois toutes les feuilles distribuées, Kurama alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il observa ensuite un long moment les élèves travailler en silence.

Keiko lisait les documents avec application. Yusuke lui, les survolait. Au banc d'à côté, Kuwabara lisait lui aussi, avec un air extrêmement concentré et il fluorait même certains passages du texte. Kurama sourit : et dire qu'on l'avait décrit comme un cancre de la pire espèce !

Quelques élèves gribouillaient des notes sur une feuille blanche, d'autres réfléchissaient en machouillant leur crayon, mais tous semblaient très impliquer dans leur tâche et cela fit plaisir à Kurama. Tous ? Non, _presque_ tous… Hiei lui, regardait toujours par la fenêtre, sans se préoccuper des feuilles posées devant lui. Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que devait-il faire dans cette situation ? Comment s'y prendre pour le faire travailler ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée !

- Hum… Euh… Hiei ? Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. C'est un travail coté tu sais…

- Hn… répondit ce dernier, toujours aussi bavard.

- Laissez tomber sensei. Hiei est un cas désespéré ! Faut l'ignorer et le laisser dans son coin, déclara une petite brune avec mépris.

Hiei ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Kurama lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Aussi il préféra laisser tomber, du moins, pour cette fois.

L'heure passa vite, très vite. Pour les étudiants comme pour Kurama d'ailleurs. Le temps semblait leur filer entre les doigts comme le ferait des grains de sable et quand la cloche sonna, tous écarquillèrent les yeux, laissant échapper un « déjà ? » étonné.

- Bon, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, dit Kurama en rangeant les siennes dans son sac. Bon week-end à tous et à lundi ! poursuivit-il ensuite en sortant de la classe.

- A vous aussi sensei !

----

Kurama s'écroula sans aucune grâce dans son divan. Il s'allongea doucement, étirant par la même occasion ses muscles endoloris. Un de ses bras vint se placer en travers ses yeux, pour atténuer un peu l'agression de la lumière et de l'autre main, il déboutonna deux boutons supplémentaires de sa chemise. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, tant il était bien.

Eh ben, il n'allait pas la faire longue aujourd'hui… Il avait à peine terminé de manger et de faire la vaisselle et pourtant, il n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie : monter se coucher ! Il ne pensait pas que cette première journée de travail le fatiguerait autant !

_Enfin, c'est pas grave, demain c'est Samedi ! _pensa-t-il en souriant.

Alors qu'il somnolait doucement, savourant le calme de son appartement, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le salon. Se redressant péniblement, Kurama grogna. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? En tout cas, si c'était encore cet imbécile de Yusuke (il l'avait déjà appelé trois fois), il allait avoir de ses nouvelles lundi ! Et en prime, un accueil des plus chaleureux immédiatement !

Kurama se leva donc et se frotta les yeux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le téléphone d'un pas lent. Etouffant un bâillement, il décrocha le téléphone et porta le combiné à son oreille droite.

- Allô ? Yusuke, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Hum… Non, ce n'est pas Yusuke ! ricana la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Toi… souffla Kurama à présent totalement réveillé.

----

_A suivre…_

Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Et oui ! C'était bien Hiei que Kurama avait percuté ! Vous aviez raison ! Dans ce chapitre, on en sais un peu plus sur « mon » Hiei… Mais j'espère que j'ai pas fait quelque chose de trop mélodramatique… (si c'est le cas : Gomen nasaaiiii !)

Mais qui est la personne qui a téléphoné à Kurama ? Hum Hum… Mystère… xD

Bon ben… Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous à tous !

**Lexique :**

**Kami-sama : **Mon dieu !

**Gomen nasai :** Désolé, pardon, excusez-moi.

**Sensei :** professeur

**Kawaii : **mignon(ne)

**Konnichiwa : **Bonjour

**Demo : **mais

**Hai :** Oui

**Ohayo : **Bonjour

**Minna-san : **Tout le monde

**Bento :** repas de midi au Japon (je crois)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² : **Pourquoi j'écris des mots en japonais ? Ben… Ca m'amuse Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse gêner qui que ce soit (même ceux qui y pigent rien xD) vu que je mets un lexique à la fin, avec la signification des mots… Non ?

Hello ! Bon, faut que je vous explique un truc. Je suis…très paresseuse ! --' Donc, je répondrais pas à toute les reviews comme certains auteurs le font (déjà trois, c'est trop pour moi ! xD). Mais je répondrais quand même à une d'entre elle à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je répondrais à celle qui m'aura fait le plus fait plaisir ou celle dans laquelle mon pose une question, etc… Ok ? (De toute façon, z'avez pas le choix ! Na ! xD)

Donc…

Ayumi-X : Ooohh ! Oô Chouette ! Une Belge ! Moi je suis du côté de Liège, du Condroz Liégeois pour être plus précis ! xD En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'était vraiment pas sûre de mon coup ! Ca me rassure de voir qu'elle plaît quand même à des gens :D Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite, promis ! Et merci encore pour tes encouragements !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_- Toi… souffla Kurama, à présent totalement réveillé._

Kurama était littéralement pétrifié sur place. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême, crispé comme une planche de bois prête a cassée. Ses yeux étaient agrandis d'horreur et sa respiration saccadée, presque haletante. Non… C'était impossible… C'était un cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar ! Comment avait-il eut son numéro de téléphone ? Comment…

_Oh mon dieu ! S'il a mon numéro de téléphone, ça veut dire… Ca veut qu'il sait peut-être où j'habite ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! _s'affola Kurama, la main crispée sur le cornet du téléphone.

- Et oui ! C'est _moi_ ! ricana à nouveau la voix au bout du fil. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais ! Ce que tu peux être naïf mon petit Kurama, vraiment s'en est affligeant… Tu me connais pourtant, chéri. Tu sais bien que j'abandonne _très_ difficilement… Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ? Tutu tutu ! C'est me sous-estimer mon cœur !

- Comment… Comment as-tu… ? tenta de demander Kurama, sans beaucoup de succès.

Les questions dansaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Elles se bousculaient dans son esprit et lui donnaient la migraine, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à chasser les mots hors de ses lèvres… Il voulait parler. Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas. Et les mots qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge avaient un goût terriblement amer…

- Comment j'ai eut ton numéro de téléphone ? Ca, ça te regard pas ma biche. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai pas ton adresse… Enfin, pas encore… répondit la voix avant de marquer une courte pause. En tout cas, j'le reconnais, t'as plutôt bien fait ça. T'as foutu ton numéro sur liste rouge… Résultat, il est privé de chez privé ce con ! Et pas moyen de savoir où tu crèches ! Ca m'a bien fait chier d'ailleurs, mais t'inquiètes pas trésor, j'le saurais. Tôt ou tard…

- Eiri… Je… tenta à nouveau Kurama.

- La ferme ! cria l'homme, coupant au court toutes tentatives de s'expliquer de la part du professeur. Tu la fermes et JE cause, ok ?!

- …

- C'est bien… J'te préfère comme ça… Tu sais, tu m'as pas mal contrarié en te barrant comme ça… Non, en fait, tu m'as _beaucoup_ contrarié… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Franchement, filer à l'anglaise comme ça, sans dire au revoir… Est-ce que c'est des manières ? Hein, mon chou ? Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine… J'ai été voir à ton ancien appart', t'y étais pas. Chez tes parents, non plus. J'ai fais tous tes amis, mais personne n'a été capable de me dire où t'étais passé ! Et ça, tu sais, ça m'a mis très en colère mon cœur… Donc, il a quand même fallut que je m'énerve. C'est le p'tit Ai qui en a fait les frais, le pauvre… Paraît qu'il a finit à l'hôpital…

- Salop ! s'écria alors le roux, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits fins. Quel enfoiré ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Aller s'en prendre à Ai ! Ce n'était encore qu'un gosse, merde ! Son cousin n'avait que 16 ans ! Il était encore si jeune et tellement fragile…

Pourtant, malgré la différence d'âge, Kurama s'était toujours très bien entendu avec lui. Avant qu'il ne déménage pour venir habiter ici, dans ce petit appartement sans prétention, le « minus » comme il l'appelait, venait souvent chez lui. Chez lui et…Eiri.

Aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire, Ai lui avait toujours voué une admiration sans borne et Kurama lui, l'aimait beaucoup. C'était un jeune garçon joyeux et enthousiaste. C'était un passionné et il était très généreux. Et ce salop… Ce salop avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Il avait osé poser ses sales pattes de macaque sur lui ! Un jour… Oui, un jour, il lui ferait payer !

- Tu sais, reprit Eiri sur un ton détaché, il a bien tenu le gosse… Voulait pas parler ce con ! Il voulait te couvrir. Quel imbécile ! Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallut qu'il crache le morceau ! Il m'a dit que t'avait quitter la ville et t'avais donné d'adresse à personne… Mais tu sais, je t'aime moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as fait de la peine mon cœur, beaucoup peine…

Si Kurama n'avait pas été si tendu, il aurait éclaté de rire. Eiri Teko – le plus beau salop que la terre ait jamais porté - être attristé par son départ ? Quelle blague ! Il avait sûrement été fou de rage, ça oui, mais pas triste ! Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans cette histoire, c'était qu'on avait osé s'opposer à lui et que sa précieuse petite chose lui échappait des mains.

- Enfin bref… J'ai galéré pas mal, mais j'ai finit par trouver dans quelle ville t'avait mis les voiles et ton numéro de fixe, en prime ! Maintenant, reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur toi Kurama… C'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et une fois que se sera fait, on va pouvoir s'expliquer, hein ma biche ?

- Eiri… souffla le roux d'une voix étouffée.

- Quoi ? Tu veux causer peut-être ? Ben parles ! Profites-en ! Vu que ces longs mois sans moi t'ont redonné un peu de caractère…

- …

- Alors ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Quoi ?! Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien entendu là… demanda Eiri sur un ton menaçant.

- T'as très bien entendu ! cria soudain Kurama.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais la colère et la haine semblaient lui donner le courage nécessaire pour parler. Les mots coulaient à flot. Tous ces mots qu'il avait retenus, qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire. Toute cette haine, cette colère et cette souffrance accumulée… Tout ça devait sortir ! Et aujourd'hui, il en avait enfin la force. Il avait changé… Beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le Kurama soumis qu'Eiri avait connu. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus non plus celui qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec le brun, il était plus fort ! Il pouvait se défendre et c'est ce qu'il allait faire !

- Laisse-moi ! cria-t-il à nouveau. Fiche moi la paix bordel ! T'es malade, complètement malade ! Je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute parce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre : oui, je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai même aimé comme un fou. Mais c'est finit ! C'est terminé entre nous Eiri. TER-MI-NER ! Je _veux_ que tu disparaisses de ma vie à tout jamais et je _veux_ que tu foutes la paix à mes proches, tu entends ?! T'as qu'à trouver un autre abrutit pour croire tes belles paroles et se laisser écraser comme je l'ai fait, moi en tout cas c'est terminé ! J'en ai assez, ASSEZ ! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, plus jamais ! Je ne veux même plus que tu m'approches ! T'es taré et tu me dégoûtes, alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! Tu t'es assez servit de moi comme ça ! FOU MOI LA PAIX !

La dernière phrase avait été hurlée. Ca ressemblait à un cri de bête blessée, un cri de détresse… Kurama avait les larmes aux yeux et son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés, mais il était soulagé. Toutes ses années à se taire, à tout accepter sans pouvoir se défendre, toute cette souffrance, cette humiliation sortaient enfin. Il… Il avait enfin affronté Eiri. Il l'avait vraiment fait ! Kurama n'arrivait pas encore à y croire…

- Comment oses-tu ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, comment oses-tu ! cracha Eiri à l'autre bout du fil.

Kurama eut un petit rire amer.

- Ce que tu as faits pour moi ? Non mais laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as fait que te servir de moi ! Et comme moi, je t'aimais _vraiment_, je t'ai laissé faire comme le dernier des abrutis ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as fait que me détruire de l'intérieure. Tu m'avais rendu tellement dépendant de toi que je n'étais plus qu'une petite chose entre tes sales pattes ! J'étais presque incapable de penser par moi-même, tu te rends compte ?! Pour ça, je me dégoûte presque autant que tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Mais c'est finit et bien finit !

- Oh que non ! Ce n'est certainement pas finit comme tu dis, bien au contraire ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire Kurama ! cracha Eiri sur un ton plein de menaces. Tu vas revenir vivre avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Mais tu t'entends ? Tu es complètement fou ! répliqua Kurama sur un ton acide.

Cependant, sa voix s'était faite plus faible et elle s'était remise à trembler comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on souffle. Maintenant que sa colère et sa haine avaient quitté son coeur, qu'il lui avait enfin dit ses quatre vérités, Kurama se sentait incroyablement vide… Il était fatigué de cette histoire… Dans son cœur, il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de haine, même plus de peur… Il ne ressentait plus rien à par peut-être une profonde lassitude. Kurama ne demanderait pourtant rien d'extravaguant, si ? Juste qu'on le laisse tranquille… Qu'IL le laisse tranquille. Il voulait juste recommencer sa vie et oublier les erreurs du passé…

Sa combativité avait fondue comme neige au soleil et son assurance s'effritait à vue d'œil…

- Oui, je suis peut-être bien fou ! poursuivit Eiri en criant à nouveau.

_Crier, voilà tout ce qu'il sait faire… _pensa Kurama.

- Il n'empêche que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu m'appartiens Kurama, tu m'entends ? Tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je vais te retrouver et je…

Kurama n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase d'Eiri, car il avait raccroché le téléphone avant qu'il puisse la finir. Il ne se sentait plus la force de le combattre, ni même de parler, alors il préférait fuir… Il le faisait un peu trop souvent quand il s'agissait d'Eiri, mais comment faire autrement ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner la bataille, alors autant se retirer avant que la partie s'achève sur un « game over » cuisant…

Kurama décrocha ensuite le téléphone et posa le combiné à côté de l'appareil, l'empêchant ainsi de sonner à nouveau. C'était plus que nécessaire, il le savait. S'il ne le faisait pas, Eiri allait le harceler, c'était certain. Demain, il ferait changer son numéro de téléphone. Mais pour le reste, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Eiri savait qu'il habitait Tokyo, mais la capitale était grande, très grande. Jamais il ne le retrouverait dans cette masse, ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

Il fallait quand même qu'il reste vigilant… Surtout quand il se promènerait en ville. Le roux de ses cheveux était facilement reconnaissable dans la foule… Enfin, il verrait bien. Peut-être bien que l'autre fou allait finir par se lasser, qui sait ?

Mais tout au fond de lui, Kurama savait qu'il se faisait des illusions. Eiri n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, même si cela devait lui prendre des mois. Il était trop borné et surtout trop stupide pour ça…

Un profond soupire s'échappa des lèvres fines de Kurama quand celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le divan pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il s'allongea doucement et ferma les yeux, comme pour fuir la réalité de sa vie ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et dire qu'il s'était cru en sécurité à Tokyo… Cette fois, il avait vraiment pensé que le cauchemar était définitivement terminé. Sa vie recommençait doucement, les erreurs du passé s'effaçaient une à une et ses blessures cicatrisaient enfin… C'était une deuxième chance, un nouveau départ. Et il y avait cru… Il y avait cru de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Qu'il avait été naïf… Eiri avait bien raison, s'était affligeant et il était pitoyable… Finalement, est-ce que tout cela allait prendre fin un jour ? Parfois, il en doutait… Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de se laisser faire à nouveau… Au moins, il ne devrait plus fuir…

Aussitôt que cette pensée eut traversé son esprit, Kurama se gifla mentalement de toutes ses forces. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ?! Pas question de se laisser faire ! Il n'appartenait à personne et il ne devait rien à personne ! Il était lui, et avait aussi le droit de vivre !

Kurama soupira à nouveau. La fatigue le faisait complètement dérailler…

_Mieux vaut aller se coucher tout de suite, plutôt que d'avoir des pensées aussi stupides !_ pensa Kurama en montant l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

---

Kurama marchait droit devant lui, sans vraiment se soucier de l'endroit où l'emmenait ses pas. Il était emmitouflé dans un long manteau d'un marron chaud et gai, qui saillait parfaitement la finesse de sa taille. Une épaisse écharpe de laine entourait son cou et il avait enfilé une paire de gants. Le mois de mars était plutôt frais cette année et puis Kurama avait toujours été frileux.

Ce matin, il était directement allé faire changé son numéro de téléphone et depuis, il flânait en ville, sans autre but que de tuer le temps…

Kurama avait toujours aimé la littérature. D'ailleurs, dans sa chambre, les étagères étaient remplies de livres tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Elles croulaient littéralement sous le poids des différents ouvrages, si bien qu'il y a quelques semaines, l'une d'entre elles avait rendu l'âme. La moyenne, c'était une tout les trois mois… --' Mais bon, étant donnée le poids, on pouvait aisément les comprendre… xD

Toujours est-il, que quand Kurama se promenait en ville, il était irrémédiablement attiré par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un livre. Tout était bon, mais généralement, il préférait les librairies et le calme des bibliothèques. C'est donc machinalement, que le jeune professeur entra dans la librairie du centre.

Il s'y était toujours bien sentit… C'était idiot, mais il avait parfois l'impression que tous ces livres veillaient sur lui, du haut de leur étagère. Et ce sentiment était apaisant…

Kurama se mit donc à flâner dans les rayons. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour feuilleter un livre, pour lire un quelconque résumé ou encore, pour discuter avec Sakuno, une petite employée qu'il trouvait sympathique. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, aussi il laissait courir son regard sur les nombreux volumes, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Pour tout dire, il était plutôt serré point de vue budget… Il devait vraiment faire attention, surtout s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement fauché à la fin du mois ! Il avait donc jusque-là, soigneusement évité les librairies. Histoire d'éviter toutes tentations inutiles. Mais bon, ce coup-ci, il avait quand même des circonstances atténuantes… Apprendre que l'autre fou est encore sur ces traces et plutôt près du but, ça méritait un bien un petit quelque chose, non ? En tout cas, Kurama lui, estimait que oui et il avait bien l'intention de s'acheter un bon bouquin pour se réconforter ! Il était d'ailleurs en train de départager deux gros livres, quand un cri surpuissant retentit dans la librairie.

- Minamino-senseeiiii ! Quelle surprise ! hurla la voix, sans se soucier des regards assassins que lui lançaient les gérants.

Kurama écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le timbre grave de la voix. Quelle veine il avait, vraiment ! --' Tokyo était pourtant assez grand ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tomber précisément sur _lui _?!

_Décidément_, pensa Kurama, _la chance a décidé de me fuir ces temps-ci ! Je ferais mieux de rester chez moi, ça m'éviterait ce genre de rencontre plutôt collante…_ --'

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Kurama se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Aussitôt, son agacement fondit comme du chocolat. Comment faire la tête, alors que Kuwabara se tenait devant lui, les yeux brillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il était mignon, mignon était un adjectif qui ne correspondait pas vraiment au grand roux, mais il était attendrissant… Il faisait vraiment penser à un petit écolier amoureux de sa maîtresse d'école ! Enfin, sauf que dans le cas présent, la maîtresse avait quelque chose de plus…masculin.

- Sensei, je suis content de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Vous aimez lire ? Vous venez souvent ici ? Vous… demanda le grand dadais avant que Kurama n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Kuwabara enchaînait les questions à toute vitesse, sans laisser à Kurama le temps de répondre. Le professeur lui, resta interdit quelques minutes, les yeux ronds. C'était…impressionnant ! Kuwabara déversait sur lui un flot de paroles ininterrompus et ce, en un temps record !

Le roux, stoppa finalement son interrogatoire en rougissant, se rendant compte qu'il mitraillait son cher professeur de français de questions à peine articulées.

Kurama ne pu s'empêcher de rire : Kuwabara - l'incontournable cancre, le voyou en tête de liste avec Yusuke – était à présent rouge comme une tomate trop mûre ! Et puis, il y avait cet air embarrassé, presque penaud… C'était tout simplement à mourir de rire !

Au début, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter le rire de Kurama, Kuwabara s'était sentit encore plus gêné et embarrassé qu'avant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir disparaître sous terre. Finalement après quelques minutes de gène, il prit le parti de rire avec son professeur ; même s'il n'avait pas vraiment pourquoi il riait… (Kuwabara, toujours aussi réactif au niveau neuronal… xD)

Kurama lui, n'en pouvant plus. Il avait mal aux côtes et les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, sans compter le fait qu'il se serait certainement écroulé si une étagère particulièrement charitable ne lui avait pas servit d'appuis.

Quand son fou rire fut enfin passé (ce qui prit dix bonnes minutes --'), il s'essuya les yeux et se redressa péniblement. En face de lui, Kuwabara n'était pas en meilleur état. Il se tenait les côtes et essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration sans faire de bruits trop dégoûtants.

- Fiouu… Et ben dis donc… Sinon sensei, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Kuwabara quand il eut enfin récupéré un peu de son souffle.

- Hum… ? Oh, je regarde… En fait, je cherche un livre… répondit Kurama, évasivement.

- Un livre ? Quel livre ? interrogea le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un livre… En fait, je n'en cherche pas un en particulier. Je comptais juste en acheter un qui me plairait, pour me remon… Euh… Pour me distraire.

- Et vous avez trouvé ?

- Hum… Moui plus ou moins… En fait, j'étais en train de départager ces deux là…

Kurama désigna ensuite à Kuwabara, les deux gros livres qu'il avait choisit. Ce dernier en prit un, l'examina sous toutes les coutures d'un œil critique, le feuilleta, puis le retourna pour lire le résumé. Il lu en affichant un air connaisseur, mais en fait, il ne comprenait pas tout… Apparemment, c'était de la grande littérature ou un machin du genre… Et un truc à l'eau de rose aussi ! Enfin, ça l'était d'après le peu qu'il avait comprit du résumé… Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide au deuxième bouquin en se demandant comment il était possible d'être désespéré au point d'avaler des briques pareil. Pour lui qui était fâché depuis très longtemps avec les mots (et avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un livre), c'était totalement incompréhensible.

- Et finalement, vous prenez lequel ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut rendu le livre à Kurama.

- Et bien, c'est ça le problème… répondit le professeur avec un air consterné. Je n'arrive pas à me décider… Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je choisisse. Je ne peux en acheter qu'un, donc…

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Oô

Kurama rougit violement et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Il répondit en marmonnant, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses chaussures, mais bien évidement, Kuwabara ne comprit rien. Il leva donc la tête vers lui et répéta sa réponse en rougissant de plus bel.

- Parce que… Euh… Je suis…un peu serré… Financièrement, je veux dire…

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps, donc… Et bien… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous le payer moi, ce deuxième bouquin !

- Oh… Je… Non… Je…

- Mais non, ne vous inquiété pas, ça me fait plaisir ! répondit Kuwabara avec un large sourire.

- Non, pas question. C'est bien gentil à toi, mais c'est non, répondit Kurama sur un ton catégorique et autoritaire.

Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Kurama sortait de la librairie avec deux gros volumes serrés contre son cœur. Il avait pourtant refusé obstinément le cadeau de Kuwabara… Et dieu sait si il était buté quand il voulait ! Même quand, pour la centième fois exactement, le roux lui avait proposé de lui offrir le livre, il avait tenu bon. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, mais lui n'avait pas cédé.

Alors Kuwabara s'y était pris autrement. Il s'était emparer du livre jusqu'alors emprisonner entre les main du professeur et s'était dirigé vers la caisse avec un petit sourire. Il avait payé, puis était sorti de la librairie sans un regard. Kurama avait fait de même en soupirant : ce garçon était incroyablement buté !

Une fois son achat réglé, il était sorti du magasin à son tour. Il avait mis quelques secondes pour repérer son élève, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissant, mais Kuwabara était bien là. Il l'attendait, adossé au mur, avec un petit sourire triomphal plaqué aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et lui tendit le sachet contenant le livre d'un geste désinvolte.

- Prenez-le, sinon il va finir à la poubelle ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es têtu, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Kurama en prenant le paquet.

- Très !

Kurama sourit. Il voulait vraiment le remercier… Kuwabara n'était pas obligé de faire ça, pourtant, il l'avait fait… Et c'était très gentil de sa part !

Il voulait le remercier et il savait exactement ce qui ferait plaisir à l'élève amoureux, aussi il s'approcha doucement de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille du roux un « merci » plein de reconnaissance. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue. C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, léger comme la caresse d'une plume, mais Kuwabara sembla apprécier le geste. Il rougit, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un merci, qu'il n'y avait là aucun sous-entendu, aucune invitation à quoi que ce soit, mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir…

Kurama lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire avant de se détourner et de partir. Kuwabara resta quelques minutes à le regarder s'éloigner, puis il se détourna également et partit dans l'autre sens, la main posée sur sa joue.

---

Kurama rentrait chez lui d'un pas lent. Il faut dire qu'après s'être séparé de Kuwabara devant la librairie du centre, il avait s'était encore promené longtemps en ville… Il avait la plante des pieds en compote et il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, aussi il avait décidé de prendre un raccourci.

C'était une petite ruelle sombre et étroite, où traînaient souvent plusieurs bandes de voyous. Kurama n'aimait pas beaucoup l'emprunter, mais aujourd'hui il était vraiment trop fatigué… Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Il s'engouffra donc dans la petite rue. Jusque là, il était plutôt détendu, mais quand il aperçu le petit groupe de jeunes qui fumaient un peu plus loin, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine… Il s'arrêta. L'angoisse s'insinuait en lui comme un poison mortel.

Kurama serra plus fort ses livres contre lui pour se rassurer et se donner du courage. Il se résonna mentalement :

_Tu deviens parano mon vieux, tous les jeunes de Tokyo ne sont pas des malades mentaux qui t'agresse et te raquettent dés que tu croises leur route ! Allez, avance. T'as vraiment des préjugés de p'tits vieux, ça devient vraiment grave ! Allez, j'te dis d'avancer merde !_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kurama s'avança donc dans leur direction. De toute façon, il était obligé de passer devant eux pour atteindre le bout de la rue, alors autant en finir toute suite… Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'avoir l'air décontracté, mais il sentait son corps se raidir de plus en plus et ses muscles se crisper. Il ne pu pas non plus s'empêcher d'accélérer l'allure quand il passa devant eux…

_Ouf ! Je suis passé ! C'était bien la peine de me monter la tête pour si peu !_ pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Il sentait déjà son corps se détendre, quand une main de fer lui saisit le bras avec force. Ce simple contacte le fit tressaillir violemment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que déjà, un des quatre jeunes hommes l'avait retourné et plaqué au mur. Tout c'était passé si vite… En une seconde à peine, il avait été immobilisé avec une facilité déconcertante et avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et se retrouvait piégé !

Le mur contre lequel on l'avait plaqué était sombre et légèrement humide. Ses briques étaient froides et horriblement sales… L'odeur qui y était incrustée était écoeurante, un mélange d'urine et de pourriture qui donnait la nausée à Kurama.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, l'homme qui l'avait plaqué au mur lui arracha son sachet des mains. Il le retourna sur le sol d'un geste impatient. Les deux livres qu'il contenait s'écrasèrent lamentablement au sol dans un bruit mat, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière.

- P'tin ! C'est naze ! Y a rien que des bouquins à la con ! râla l'homme avant de s'emparer du portefeuille de Kurama.

Il trifouilla un moment de dans, mais n'y trouva presque rien… Quelques malheureux yens et même pas de carte de crédit ! Normale… Kurama l'avait oubliée ce matin sur la table du salon et il s'en félicitait. Le brun grogna de mécontentement et d'un geste rageur, envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin le pauvre portefeuille. Apparemment, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il y avait trouvé…

Grognant à nouveau, il se tourna vers Kurama. Kaidôh, car c'était son nom, l'observa un moment en silence, puis, un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres.

- T'sais, on est un peu à sec mes potes et moi, commença-t-il d'un ton plein de mépris, et tu vois, tes petites économies ne nous on pas beaucoup aidées… Mais c'est pas grave, t'es mignon et vachement bien foutu, tu vas nous payer tout ça en nature… N'est-ce pas, les mecs ?

- Ouai ! répondirent les trois autres à l'unisson.

Kurama serra les dents. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qu'arrivait ce genre de trucs ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec Eiri ! En plus, cela faisait à peine un an et demi qu'il était installé à Tokyo, et pourtant, il s'était déjà fait agresser deux fois ! Bon, c'était pas comme s'il était une jeune fille sans défense - il avait deux poings comme tout le monde et il savait plutôt bien s'en servir - mais ça devenait lourd à la fin ! En tout cas, il n'était pas question de se laisser faire ! Mais à quatre contre un, la lutte était un peu déséquilibrée…

Le professeur analysait déjà la situation à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément une issue, une faille quelconque à exploitée, quand il sentit une main froide se glisser sous son pull pour venir caresser son ventre. La deuxième, aussi baladeuse que la première, ne tarda pas. Elle se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta doucement le long de celle-ci.

Kurama serra le poing et l'instant d'après, le coup parti. Puissant, net, précis… Il fit parfaitement son office, car Kaidôh tomba à la renverse. Il porta ensuite sa main à sa joue en grimaçant de douleur.

- Chef ! Chef ! Ca va ? s'écrièrent immédiatement ses amis en se précipitant sur lui.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria Kurama, en faisant mine de s'enfuir.

Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps, car deux jeunes hommes baraqués comme des troncs d'arbres se jetèrent sur lui. Le premier lui attrapa le bras droit et le tordit dans son dos pour l'immobiliser, alors que le deuxième lui administrait une gifle magistrale.

Pendant ce temps, le « chef » s'était relevé. Il s'approcha doucement de Kurama, tel un prédateur s'avançant vers sa proie, un sourire mauvais plaqué aux lèvres. Toujours aussi lentement, il pris son menton entre ses doigts et se pencha à l'oreille du professeur. Il la mordilla un instant, avant de lui chuchoter :

- Tu as du caractère, j'aime ça ! Mais tu vas me payer ce coup, je peux te le garantir !

Il lui assena ensuite un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous la douleur, Kurama tomba à genoux et se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pu empêcher un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres…

Kaidôh eut un sourire satisfait.

Il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et l'obligea à rejeter la tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son beau visage à sa bouche froide et avide.

Quand le professeur sentit les lèvres de Kaidôh se pressées contre les siennes, son cœur rata un battement. Mon dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de vomir ! Ces lèvres froides et autoritaires qui parcouraient son visage, son cou, qui forçaient l'accès de sa bouche… C'était…immonde !

Les baisers étaient déjà durs à supporter, mais quand il sentit la langue de Kaidôh contre la sienne, s'en fut trop pour lui ! Réprimant avec peine un haut-le-cœur, Kurama mordit violement l'intruse. L'homme glapit de douleur, et de rage, il envoya valser la tête de Kurama contre le mur de briques.

De son côté, Kurama lui, se sentit projeté vers la droite puis, plus rien… Juste cette horrible douleur dans sa tête et le sang chaud qui inondait son visage.

Il vacilla. La douleur était trop forte, bien trop forte. Déjà, il se sentait glisser vers les ténèbres… Soudain, une voix grave résonna dans la rue.

- Lâches-le ! ordonna celle-ci sur un ton glaciale.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

----

_A suivre…_

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'espère que c'était pas trop nul et pas trop long… Parce que j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont un peu longs, non ? Dites-moi si ça gêne, hein ! Je raccourcirais ! (J'ai tellement de chose à dire, qu'une fois que je commence j'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire !!!!) J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Enfin…

Ah et oui ! Un petit clin d'oeil à Sharo-Chan qui avait visé juste pour le Myster X du téléphone ! Bravo à toi et encore merci pour ta review !

Bon ben… Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous à tous ! Ciao !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² :** Les prochains chapitres vont peut-être prendre un peu de temps à être postés, parce que je n'ai qu'une idée générale de ce qui va arriver dans ma fic… --' J'invente au fur et à mesure que j'écris, donc parfois l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous… Et puis, il faut que je relise mon chapitre au moins quatre fois avant de le poster !

Sharo-Chan : Ola la ! rougit comme une tomate Après avoir lu ta review, il m'a bien fallut dix minutes pour m'en remettre ! Je vais attraper la grosse tête si tu continues comme ça ! xD Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir ! (Je ne suis pas habituée à tant de gentilles choses en même tant ! ) En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire, au moins autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire ! C'est drôle, tu me fais un peux pensée à une amie… --' Elle est du genre impulsive alors le « tu as du talent, foure toi bien ça dans la tête » elle me l'enfonce dans le crâne à coup de marteau… chuine dans son coin Non mais, plus sérieusement xD, j'ai un gros problème de confiance en moi et je sais que ça peut être agaçant pour les autres… (Gomen-nasaiii ! Je ferais des efforts promiiis ! ) C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a fallut un mois avant de me décider à poster mes fics sur FF… --' Enfin, bref ! De toute façon, après tant de gentilles choses, je ne peux que faire de mon mieux pour pas te décevoir ! Donc, merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !

PS : Gomen ! L'orthographe et moi, on a longtemps été fâchées ! Mais j'essaye quand même de m'améliorer (c'est pas vraiment facile… --'). Honte sur moi ! C'est vrai, salaud, ça s'écris pas salop ! Et je viens de remarquer que j'avais écris « tous en chœur » avec un « cœur » comme ça ! Quelle honte… Enfin… Au fait, si quelqu'un sait si on peu éditer un chapitre déjà poster, ce serait gentil de m'expliquer comment faire :p

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quand même un gros bisou à koorime, Ayumi-X et Shunelodie dont les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir également ! Merci à vous trois !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les week-ends, Hiei n'aimait pas ça. Enfin, pas plus que les autres jours de la semaine… Les week-ends, c'était chiant… Le plus souvent, il passait son temps dehors, à traîner dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le taudis qui lui servait d'appartement, car ça le rendait fou. Parfois, il grimpait dans un des grands arbres de « Tokyo Parc » pour pioncer quelques petites heures. Le temps semblait passer tellement plus vite quand il dormait…

En fait, ce que Hiei détestait surtout le week-end, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Et comme il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à faire ses devoirs ou un truc du genre, il se faisait chier pendant deux jours… Pas que l'école ça l'amusait beaucoup plus, mais au moins, là, il y avait quelque chose à faire ! Emmerder cette bande de cons qui s'autoproclamaient Dieu-Tout-Puissant et, accessoirement professeurs, était par exemple, une de ses activités favorites…

Et puis…

Et puis à l'école, il y avait aussi le « nouveau »… Celui avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses grands yeux verts. Lui, il était particulier… C'était un mec, pourtant il rougissait comme une tomate et détournait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hiei s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait voir apparaître ces rougeurs sur les joues pâles du professeur. Et il aimait encore plus savoir qu'il en était la cause ! Oui, ce gars était vraiment trop drôle ! Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une gonzesse et virait au coquelicot presque aussi vite que Nanako, la fille la plus timide que Hiei n'ait jamais rencontrée.

_Enfin…_ pensa-t-il en soupirant d'ennuis.

Pour tuer le temps, Hiei avait décidé de dormir une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ça avait plutôt bien marché, vu que quand il avait ouvert les yeux, la soirée était déjà bien entamée… Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire…

Tout en marchant, Hiei laissa divaguer ses pensées.

Tokyo était une sale ville… Il le savait, parce qu'il habitait ici depuis son enfance. Les rues commerçantes, elles étaient sûres, mais dés qu'on s'aventurait dans les petites ruelles adjaçantes, les ennuis se pointaient à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Et particulièrement, quand on était une femme…

Même les mecs avaient parfois peur de s'aventurer dans ces rues. Ce qui n'était absolument pas son cas. Et puis lui, il était…un peu à part. En effet, les différentes bandes de Tokyo qui traînaient dans ces ruelles sordides, lui vouaient presque un culte. Jamais elles ne s'en prendraient à lui, même pour tout l'or du monde !

En fait, seuls les mecs désespérés qui voulaient mettre fin à leurs jours ou encore les parfaits imbéciles osaient provoquer Hiei… Bien sur, ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Mais à force d'envoyer à l'hôpital toute personne lui tapant un peu trop sur les nerfs, Hiei s'était forgé une certaine réputation. Aussi, il était un des rares à prendre les petites rues de Tokyo avec un air décontracté…

Le brun s'engouffra donc dans l'une d'elle en baillant. Il était encore un peu assommé par sa longue sieste. Hiei marcha quelques mètres, mais il s'arrêta bien vite, fixant avec attention le bout de la rue. A cette distance, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose… Juste des ombres et des sons étouffés, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il y avait de l'agitation pas loin…

_Encore une agression, _constata Hiei avec ennuis.

En effet, quatre jeunes hommes venaient de plaquer violement une cinquième personne au mur. Il s'agissait d'une femme, il voyait ses longs cheveux sombres bouger à chacun de ses mouvements.

Hiei soupira : elle était idiote cette fille ou quoi ? S'aventurer par ici c'était du suicide pour une nana… Franchement, qu'elle idiote ! C'était bien fait pour elle, tient !

Le jeune garçon reprit donc sa marche, sans ce soucier d'avantage du sort de la pauvre jeune fille. Hiei avait pour principe de ne jamais ce mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Sauf s'il pouvait en tirer un quelconque profit, bien entendu… Que ce soit femmes, enfants ou même petites mamys, Hiei n'intervenait jamais dans une agression. Après tout, c'était pas ses affaires...

D'ailleurs, en l'apprenant, les bandes des environs avaient été extrêmement soulagées ! Si Hiei s'était mis à jouer les justiciers, elles étaient mal… Très, très mal ! Mais heureusement pour elles, le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien fait de la sorte.

En fait, Hiei se foutait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres. Tant que ça ne l'atteignait pas personnellement… Cela peut peut-être paraître cruel comme raisonnement, mais la vie lui avait appris très tôt de se mêler de ses affaires et de se soucier uniquement de lui-même.

C'était triste, mais nécessaire pour sa propre survie.

Un peu plus loin, celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant Kaidôh – un pervers doublé d'un salaud - s'acharnait sur la pauvre fille. Après lui avoir retourner son paquet, il lui avait arraché son portefeuille…

_Hum… Apparemment y'a pas assez… _pensa Hiei en le voyant s'énerver comme un con sur le pauvre portefeuille.

Il marcha encore quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour observer la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le reconnu…

_Impossible_, pensa-t-il estomaqué, _cela ne peut quand même pas être lui _!

Mais pourtant si. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible.

En vivant à Tokyo depuis tout ce temps, Hiei en avait vu des gens spéciaux aux cheveux de couleurs plus délirantes les unes que les autres, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce rouge… Cette couleur de cheveux, ce roux si particulier, il semblait avoir été spécialement créé pour lui… Ce rouge semblait unique et il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mais… Comment… ? Comment s'était-il fourré dans cette galère ? Oô

- T'sais, on est un peu à sec mes potes et moi, commença alors Kaidôh de sa voix traînante, et tu vois, tes petites économies ne nous on pas beaucoup aidées… Mais c'est pas grave, t'es mignon et vachement bien foutu, tu vas nous payer tout ça en nature… N'est-ce pas, les mecs ?

- Ouai ! répondirent en chœur les trois autres cons.

Hiei était paralysé. Plus encore que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, plus encore que les mains de Kaidôh qui courraient sur le corps du roux, c'était sa propre hésitation qui l'ébranlait. Pourquoi… ? Il avait dépassé des tonnes femmes qui se faisaient agressées de la sorte sans jamais leur venir en aide, sans même leur accorder un regard. Hiei n'en était pas fier, mais il n'en gardait aucun remord… Alors pourquoi avait-il une hésitation cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer devant lui et l'ignorer, comme les autres ?

Ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'une chute qui sortit Hiei de ses pensées. En effet, quand il se tourna vers le petit groupe, il s'aperçut que Kaidôh était à terre. Il avait les dents serrées de douleur et la crispée sur sa joue.

_Hum… Il a un bon crochet du droit le rouquin ! _apprécia Hiei avec un petit sourire.

Il vit ensuite le jeune professeur essayer de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter les deux bouledogues à la botte de Kaidôh. En un instant, le roux fut maîtrisé. Le « chef » comme il aimait se faire appeler, se releva bien vite et envoya au professeur un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Kurama s'effondra. Mais Kaidôh n'en avait pas finit, ça, Hiei le savait… Il savait aussi parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer…

Déjà, Kaidôh relevait le beau visage du roux et le parcourait de ses lèvres… Dans les yeux de Kurama, Hiei pouvait lire la peur, mais surtout un dégoût immense, une répulsion sans limite pour cet homme qui le touchait de ses mains froides et sales…

De son côté, Hiei ne comprenait pas son trouble.

Pourquoi c'était différent avec _lui_ ? Pourquoi il ne supportait pas ces mains sur son corps, ces lèvres sur les siennes ? Pourquoi ?! Hiei sentait monté en lui une colère immense. De la colère, de la haine envers Kaidôh, mais aussi…de la jalousie ?

Non, impossible !

Et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur Kaidôh et de lui faire payer ses gestes vulgaires. Son sang bouillait de rage dans ses veines, mais Hiei se retenait de toutes ses forces. Bordel, pourquoi s'était différent ? Pourquoi ça…faisait si mal ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas !

Et puis finalement, un glapissement de douleur attira son attention, juste à temps pour voir cet enfoiré de Kaidôh envoyer valser la tête du roux contre le mur…

Le bruit du choc fut monstrueux… Un fracassement horrible. Et puis tout ce sang… Un flot de liquide aussi rouge que ses yeux inondait à présent le beau visage du professeur.

Hiei serra les dents de rage. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il était certain d'une chose : Kaidôh et sa bande allait le payer ! Et le payer très cher même !

Hiei s'avança vers eux, menaçant comme jamais. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et ses poings étaient tellement crispés que ses phalanges blanchissaient.

- Lâche-le, ordonna-il sur le ton le plus glaciel de son répertoire.

Kaidôh obéit aussitôt et le corps de Kurama s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Le professeur était inconscient. De son côté, Kaidôh sentait la peur monter en lui. Hiei… LE Hiei était là et il semblait être dans une colère noire… Pourtant, il ne se mêlait jamais des agressions… Pourquoi là il… ?

_Oh mon dieu… J'espère que le beau gosse qui est à terre n'est pas un de ses proches, sinon on est mort !_ pensa alors l'homme avec un long frisson.

- Hiei-sama… Pourquoi vous vous énervez ? On voulait juste en profiter un peu, on fait rien de mal… commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il est beau gosse, vous ne trouvez pas Hiei-sama… ? Allez, avouez qu'il est canon ! Si vous voulez, on partage… Hein ?

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, c'est clair ?! répondit Hiei sur un ton menaçant.

- Ah… Ok, ok ! On s'excuse, on ne savait pas que vous le connaissiez… Bon… On…va s'en aller, hein les mecs ?

- Ouai ! répondirent vivement les trois autres en amorçant déjà leur fuite.

- Pas si vite ! répondit l'étudiant d'un ton cinglant. Vous quatre, vous allez le payer !

A ces mots, les quatre hommes se mirent à courir comme des échappés de prison vers le bout de la rue, essayant désespérément de fuir la terrible colère de Hiei. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. En un éclair, il les doubla ; leur coupant la route et par la même occasion, tout espoir de s'en sortir sans réels dommages…

Quand Hiei en eut finit avec eux, les quatre hommes n'étaient plus qu'un gros tas de membres ensanglantés… Ils faisaient presque pitié… Enfin, j'ai dit presque, car ce n'est certainement pas leurs nombreuses victimes qui vont aller les plaindre !

La colère qui avait guidé ses gestes quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était apaisée, laissant Hiei tout étourdis et presque vacillant.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de plus à l'étudiant, pour qu'il puisse se calmer complètement et reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha du corps de Kurama resté étendu dans la poussière. Hiei grogna : le roux était toujours inconscient et l'hémorragie qu'il avait à la tête ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter…

Fouillant dans le portefeuille de Kurama, Hiei trouva finalement sa carte d'identité. Il ramassa ensuite les deux gros livres et les quelques yens éparpillés sur le sol, puis se tourna vers le roux. Doucement, il le souleva, passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre, dans son dos.

Immédiatement, la tête de Kurama vint se loger contre son épaule et le roux gémit doucement. Hiei grogna à nouveau, mais ne dégagea pas le poids reposant contre son épaule.

----

Kurama revenait lentement à lui. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient se dissipaient peu à peu et il avait l'impression que son esprit sortait enfin de son engourdissement forcé. Mais, bon dieu ! Il avait mal partout et sa tête était plus lourde que du plomb ! Elle le lançait horriblement et lui donnait la nausée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Il ne se souvenait plus rien et la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes n'arrangeait en rien son amnésie. Kurama sentait l'angoisse lui étreindre douloureusement le cœur, mais il s'obligea à ne pas céder à la panique. Il devait se calmer… Oui, voilà. Juste se calmer et attendre. Tout allait bien finir par lui revenir, non ?

Kurama resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, immobile dans la chaleur rassurante des draps, attendant en vain que la mémoire montre le bout de son nez. Il attendit patiemment et puis d'un coup, tout lui revient.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Des sons, des images, des sensations…

Les évènements de l'après-midi lui revinrent un par un : Kuwabara et la librairie, l'agression dans la petite ruelle sombre, les lèvres froides et repoussantes qui parcouraient son visage… Et puis, la douleur… Une douleur saisissante, impitoyable.

Après, c'était le trou noir, le néant… Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. A part peut-être cette voix grave qui avait alors résonné dans la rue, juste avant que les ténèbres de l'inconscience ne l'engloutissent définitivement… Cette voix… A qui appartenait-elle ? Kurama ne l'avait encore jamais entendue, il en était presque certain…

_Enfin… _pensa Kurama avec un soupire intérieur, _Je m'occuperais d'éclaircir ce point plus tard. Pour le moment, faudrait quand même que je sache où je suis… _--'

Le professeur entreprit donc d'ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent de quelques millimètres, mais elles se refermèrent aussitôt. Kurama gémit doucement, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux tant la douleur qui s'emparait de sa tête était forte.

_Bon dieu, mais c'est totalement impossible à faire comme truc !_ pensa Kurama avec dépit.

Même la faible lueur qui régnait dans la pièce lui transperçait le cerveau !

Finalement, au bout du troisième essai, Kurama parvint enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Doucement, il se redressa. C'était pénible… Il avait mal partout… Le roux enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La peau fraîche de ses paumes sur ses joues lui faisait tellement de bien… Il resta ainsi un long moment, attendant patiemment que la tornade qui dansait entre ses deux oreilles se calme un peu.

Après quelques minutes, Kurama releva la tête. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si chacun d'eux lui demandaient un effort colossal. Le professeur balaya ensuite la pièce de son regard émeraude encore voilé de sommeil.

Mais… Ces draps… Ce lit… Il… En fait, cette chambre, c'était la sienne ! OÔ

- Mais comment je suis arrivé ici… ? s'interrogea-il à voix haute, perplexe.

- Grâce à moi, répondit alors une voix grave.

Kurama sursauta violement, manquant de ce fait de tomber de son lit. Il ne pu pas non plus s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise, peut-être un peu trop aigu à son goût, d'ailleurs…

De son côté, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Hiei était mort de rire. Le cri que Kurama avait pousser quand il lui avait répondu était tellement...féminin ! C'était vraiment trop marrant !

Kurama se ressaisit et se redressa. Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à sa chambre, pour découvrir d'où venait la mystérieuse voix.

C'est là qu'il les vit… Qu'il _le_ vit ! Deux rubis rouge sang le fixaient sans ciller. Hiei… Hiei était là, dans sa chambre ! Il était tranquillement assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il était si proche… Comment avait-il fait son compte pour ne pas le remarquer ?!

Kurama se sentit frissonner. Cette situation avait un goût de déjà-vu extrêmement agaçant… --'

Alors… La voix, c'était lui ? C'était vraiment Hiei ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passé après qu'il se soit évanouit ? Et comment Hiei avait-il pu entrer dans son appartement ? Comment… Comment même avait-il pu savoir où il habitait ? Oô Tant de questions sans réponse qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'en était presque douloureux !

_Bon… Arrête de penser pour le moment, ça vaut mieux, _pensa Kurama._ J'ai cas lui demander, ça sera plus simple… Oui, mais… D'un autre côté, c'est Hiei quoi ! Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas me répondre… M'enfin, je peux toujours essayer, il va pas me manger ! Enfin… J'espère… _--'

- Hum… Euh… Hiei ? Comment… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? Enfin, euh… Je… Tu… Euh… tenta Kurama sans beaucoup de succès.

- Rah, tais-toi, tu me fatigues… répondit Hiei sans même daigner tourner la tête vers lui.

- Mais…

- Silence ! ordonna l'étudiant en plongeant son regard brûlant dans les yeux émeraude de Kurama.

- …

- Hn.

Kurama était déboussolé. Il devait savoir… Il voulait vraiment savoir ! Ses questions ne pouvaient décemment pas restées sans réponse ! Mais bon, maintenant, il n'osait plus rien dire. Même respirer lui semblait risquer. Pourtant, le regard que lui avait lancé Hiei n'était pas agressif…

Non, il n'y avait vraiment rien de ce genre dans le rouge de ses yeux. C'était juste… un ordre. Et en ce moment, Kurama ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de lui désobéir…

- Hn. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'vais pas te bouffer, déclara soudain Hiei avec exaspération.

Hiei avait toujours aimé être craint. Il aimait lire l'angoisse dans les yeux des autres quand leurs regards se posaient sur lui. Pourtant cette fois, il ne voulait pas que le professeur ait peur de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas l'appréhension qu'il lisait dans ses beaux yeux verts…

En fait, il voulait juste… Enfin, ce qu'il voulait c'était… Bordel ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ! Et pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec lui ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès… C'est vrai quoi, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas ce mec ! Et il se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui !

- Haï… répondit Kurama en baissant les yeux.

- Et prends pas cet air coupable, ça m'énerve ! répliqua l'étudiant d'un ton agressif.

- Ha…Haï… Go…Gomen nasai !

- Hn. Non, c'est rien, oublie…

- …

- Je suppose que tu voudrais des explications ?

Kurama acquiesça.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Hiei… Enfin si, un petit peu quand même, mais… Hiei semblait plus maladroit qu'agressif avec lui. Et puis, si l'étudiant l'avait secouru, il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons d'avoir peur de lui, non ?

- Hn… Quand je suis tombé sur toi, Kaidôh était en train de… de… Enfin bref, puis il ta tapé la tête contre le mur et tu t'es évanoui comme une gonzesse. Alors, j'les ai buté… Et comme tu pissais le sang, je t'ai ramené chez toi. J'ai fais un petit truc pour ta tête, mais je suis pas très doué pour ces choses là, donc…

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave ! s'empressa de dire Kurama. C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir aider !

Kurama se demandait bien comment il avait pu se débarrasser seul de quatre hommes… Sans compter que sur les quatre, il y en avait deux qui étaient moulés sur le modèle « tronc d'arbre »… Et pourtant, Hiei ne semblait pas être blessé. Il n'était même pas égratigné… Comment avait-il fait ?

Un autre détail sauta ensuite aux yeux du professeur.

Hiei ne le vouvoyait pas comme Kuwabara et les autres… Même cet abrutit Yusuke le faisait. Enfin seulement en cours, bien entendu. Et lui… Enfin, après tout ce n'était qu'un détail, pas vrai ? Et puis de toute façon, le vouvoiement, ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le personnage qu'était Hiei ! xD

- Et… Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? Et comment as-tu pu entrer ? demanda Kurama, curieux.

- Ben… C'est simple, répondit Hiei, j'ai regardé ton adresse sur ta carte d'identité et les clefs de ton appart' était dans une des poches de ton manteau…

Kurama rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. En fait, il avait honte. Sa question était vraiment idiote… Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être vu que la réponse était plus que logique. Apparemment, le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête, l'avait un peu diminué question réflexion… --' Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver à l'hosto !

Le professeur entreprit ensuite de se lever. Doucement, il fit glisser au bord du lit ses jambes engourdies par l'immobilité. Il se leva ensuite, mais un peu trop vite au goût de son corps, encore meurtrit par l'agression.

Sentant la douleur lui monter à la tête comme une éruption volcanique, Kurama porta sa main à son visage et vacilla dangereusement.

Hiei agit instinctivement : il bondit de l'appuis de fenêtre où il était assis et se précipita sur le roux pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Kurama se retrouva donc plaqué contre le torse chaud de son élève, ne pouvant faire autrement que de s'agripper à lui pour ne pas tomber…

Le roux, dont les joues étaient déjà bien colorées, s'empourpra encore plus (si toutefois s'était humainement possible --') quand il sentit le bras puissant de Hiei lui enlacer fermement la taille pour le soutenir.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, coller l'un à l'autre, car aucun des deux n'osait faire le moindre mouvement...

Hiei sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son sang cognait contre ses tempes en un rythme effréné. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la douce chaleur qui envahissait peu à peu son corps, mais il aimait ça. Kurama lui, était plus rouge que ses cheveux et il gardait la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de son élève, totalement incapable de bouger.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui brisa finalement le contacte physique : il s'écarta vivement du jeune homme, comme s'il craignait de le voir exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il s'appuya ensuite contre l'armoire. Kurama avait les joues en feu, aussi il évita soigneusement le regard de Hiei quand il lui lança en balbutiant :

- Euh… Je… J'ai besoin d'une douche !

Le roux se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bain, claquant au passage la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il s'y adossa, se laissant lentement glisser à terre. Kurama resta ainsi de longues minutes, immobile, attendant patiemment que son cœur cesse de cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine et que son corps arrête de trembler…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi donc rougissait-il comme une fille dés qu'il était en présence du brun ? Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot... --' Et pourquoi la main chaude de Hiei posée sur ses reins, qui ne faisant que le soutenir, lui avait-elle fait un tel effet ? C'était…fou ! Il devenait fou !

Finalement, le professeur décida de prendre sa douche et d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute, toutes ces questions qui tiraillaient son esprit et qui lui donnaient la migraine. Il préférait fermer les yeux et ignorer son trouble.

De son côté, Hiei s'était allongé sur le lit de Kurama. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond en réfléchissant. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans son esprit, mais il y en avait une qui revenait sans cesse : « pourquoi tout était-il si différent quand s'agissait de _lui_ ? »

Pourquoi ? Bonne question ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas… Et comme toutes les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, ça l'énervait au plus haut point ! è.é

Hiei avait vraiment des réactions bizarres quand il s'agissait de Kurama…

Lorsqu'il avait vu Kaidôh poser ses sales pattes sur lui, il avait sentit une sorte de colère particulièrement féroce le submerger… Cette rage, c'était donc de la jalousie ? Bizarre… Vraiment bizarre. Habituellement, c'était un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait que très rarement… Alors pourquoi là…?

_Parce que c'est lui…_ lui souffla une petite voix moqueuse tapie tout au fond de son esprit.

Hiei fronça les sourcils et chassa bien vite l'intruse, ignorant royalement sa remarque.

Et puis, quand Kaidôh avait blessé le roux, il était devenu comme fou ! Il s'était presque jeté sur eux ! Pourtant, ce mec il ne le connaissait même pas depuis deux jours… Et puis c'était son prof ! Il ne le supportait pas ce gars ! Qu'il crève, ça lui était bien égal ! è.é

_Vraiment ?_ le nargua la voix.

A nouveau, Hiei l'ignora.

Et puis quand il avait faillit s'écrouler à terre, le rouquin lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras. Il avait été si proche de lui… L'espace d'un instant, Hiei avait sentit son souffle chaud et irrégulier caresser son cou… C'était si doux, mais tellement fugace…

Sa tête appuyée contre son torse, ses mains qui s'agrippaient presque désespérément à son T-shirt… Il avait aimé ça. Il aurait voulu que le rouquin ne quitte jamais ses bras, qu'il y reste lové pour l'éternité…

Hiei secoua vivement la tête et se baffa mentalement de toutes ses forces. Bordel, c'était quoi ces pensées romantiques à la con ?! C'était pas lui ça ! Franchement, il délirait complètement là ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

_Et puis de toute façon, il n'a vraiment rien pour lui ce mec. Absolument rien ! Si ce n'est peut-être son incroyable beauté…_

C'est vrai qu'il était beau… Ca l'avait frappé quand Kurama était entré pour la première fois dans sa classe, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Oui, le professeur avait un charme fou. Pas étonnant que toutes les filles se mettent à soupirer comme des idiotes à son passage… --'

Hiei ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Ne plus penser… Ne plus penser à rien et surtout, surtout ne plus penser à lui ! Le brun espérait en être débarrassé en vidant son esprit de toutes pensées, mais l'image du professeur lui apparaissait encore et encore, toujours plus nette et précise…

Sa peau était pâle. Elle… Elle semblait tellement douce… Le roux n'était pas très grand, il fallait le reconnaître, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait la taille d'un nain…

Son corps était fin. Kurama semblait tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable… Hiei avait l'impression que si on le serrait un peu trop fort, il se briserait en mille morceaux. Quand on le regardait, on sentait immédiatement monter en soit une envie irrépressible de le protéger…

Ses traits étaient fins, presque raffinés. Ses lèvres… Ses lèvres appelaient inévitablement au baiser. Elles ressemblaient à deux pétales de roses et contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Hiei aimait aussi la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était unique. Un rouge vivant, mais pas criard, qui tirait un peu sur le fushia. Des cheveux qui semblaient si doux… Comme la soie. Hiei aurait tant aimé passer ses doigts entre ses jolies mèches colorées. Même rien qu'une seule fois…

Et puis… Et puis il y avait ces yeux. De grands yeux émeraude, ourlés de longs cils noirs… On avait envie d'être regardé par ces yeux et on se sentait bêtement fier quand ils se posaient sur nous… Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient d'une gentillesse presque naïve. Jamais au part avant Hiei n'avait vu ça… Kurama était tellement…

En entendant l'eau de la douche s'arrêter, l'étudiant sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il sursauta. Se rendant compte du contenu très…enflammé de ses pensées, Hiei rougit violement.

_Eh ben dis donc ! Le sujet « Kurama » te passionnes on dirait !_ ricana la voix dans sa tête, particulièrement fière d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Kurama visiblement plus frais et mieux réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides et sa chemise n'était pas complètement boutonnée, aussi Hiei évita consciencieusement de le regarder…

Le rouquin s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

- Euh… Il est tard… Tu habites loin d'ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait détendu.

- Hn. Assez, oui… répondit Hiei sans oser tourner la tête vers lui.

- Euh… Tu… Tu veux rester mangé et…dormir ici ? proposa Kurama d'une voix mal assurée. Il y a une chambre d'ami et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est tard…

- Ouai, pourquoi pas…

- Ok, alors je vais aller préparer le dîner… Euh… Fait comme chez toi ! déclara le roux avant de sortir de la chambre.

Mais Kurama revint bien vite sur ses pas et il s'approcha à nouveau de Hiei, les joues légèrement colorées.

- Au fait… Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour tantôt ! déclara-t-il.

- Hn, c'est rien…

- …

- …

- Merci, chuchota le roux, avant de s'éclipser.

----

Hiei était assit sur une des quatre chaises qui entourait la grande table de bois que contenait la cuisine de Kurama. Le repas – qui était de loin la meilleure chose que Hiei ait mangé depuis longtemps - était terminé depuis un petit moment et à présent, l'étudiant regardait son professeur faire la vaisselle d'un air presque fasciné.

Comment ce mec arrivait-il à faire toutes ces choses emmerdantes au possible, avec autant de grâce ? Frotter les assiettes et les verres n'avaient pourtant rien de glamour ! --'

D'ailleurs, Hiei doutait de plus en plus de la virilité de son professeur… Avec de tels comportements, si on lui avait annoncé que Kurama était en réalité une fille travestie en mec, ça ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié… xD C'est vrai quoi ?! Kurama faisait les tâches ménagères comme une fille, il cuisinait comme une fille, il avait parfois des mimiques de filles et par-dessus le marché, il ressemblait à une fille ! Et puis, il y avait cette grâce dans tous ses gestes, cette gentillesse naturelle qui émanait de lui et cette douceur au fond de ses yeux verts… C'était…pas normal ! è.é

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien un mec. Difficile à croire, mais véridique…

Habituellement, Hiei n'aimait pas trop ce genre de garçons un peu…efféminés. Ca lui tapait sur les nerfs et il trouvait ça ridicule. Mais avec Kurama, c'était différent… Complètement et totalement différent. Il ne le trouvait pas du tout ridicule, il le trouvait juste… Enfin, bref…

De son côté, Kurama lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il sentait le regard perçant de Hiei dans son dos et ça le déconcentrait pas mal… Il avait quand même déjà faillit casser deux assiettes et trois verres !

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le roux termina sa vaisselle et en un clin d'oeil, la cuisine fut rangée.

Kurama se passa une main sur le visage, écartant au passage quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. La peau froide de sa paume lui fit du bien, car il avait la désagréable impression que son visage brûlait.

Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers son invité.

- Hum… Euh… Tu veux regarder la télévision ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas… répondit évasivement l'étudiant.

Il feignait l'indifférence, mais intérieurement, Hiei était aux anges. Dans son appart', il n'y avait pas la TV et ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas regardé un bon film tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent donc tout les deux au salon, sur le canapé de tissu bleu.

Hiei se jeta littéralement sur la télécommande que lui tendit Kurama et il se mit à zapper à toute allure. Puis, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul et surtout, qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il jeta un regard au professeur. Histoire de voir quel genre de films il regardait habituellement. Mais le rouquin lui, semblait occupé à toute autre chose… En effet, il s'était confortablement installé aux côtés de Hiei, les jambes repliées sur le canapé, un livre en main.

Il semblait heureux… Une expression de joie enfantine se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux verts brillaient de milles feux. En le voyant ainsi, Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau… Et comme s'il avait sentit le regard de son invité posé sur lui, Kurama releva les yeux, s'arrachant quelques instants à sa lecture.

Et il lui sourit, tout simplement…

Après tout, ce n'était que le coin des lèvres qui s'étiraient un peu, pourtant Hiei sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Ce doux sourire faisait lentement fondre la glace qui le gelait depuis tant d'années…

----

A tâtons dans le couloir, Hiei se dirigeait sans bruit vers la chambre de son professeur. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, vu qu'à cette heure, le rouquin devait certainement dormir. Mais autant prendre ses précautions…

Doucement, il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit et Hiei remercia les dieux : quelle excellente idée d'avoir fait de Kurama un homme maniaque ! Toutes les portes de son appartement étaient parfaitement huilées et s'ouvraient sans le moindre bruit.

Silencieux comme une ombre, Hiei se faufila à l'intérieure. Il s'avança ensuite vers le lit du professeur à petits pas, de sa démarche souple, presque féline, puis s'assit au bord de celui-ci.

Longtemps, il contempla le visage endormi de Kurama sans oser faire le moindre geste. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seul un rayon de lune éclairait ses traits fins… Sa peau semblait faite de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux rouges éparpillés sur l'oreiller lui donnait des allures de princesses.

Il était beau… Tellement beau, que Hiei en avait le souffle coupé.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi me fais-tu autant d'effet espèce d'abruti ? _se demandait Hiei, sans trouver de réponse à ses questions.

Il ne pouvait pas les trouver, car les réponses, il les connaissait déjà… Elles étaient inscrites dans sa chair, gravées dans son cœur.

Hiei savait parfaitement pourquoi ce dernier battait la chamade dés qu'il le voyait, il savait aussi pourquoi tout était si différent quand il s'agissait de lui…

Oui, il le savait… Enfin, il croyait le savoir… Pourtant, il refusait l'évidence, refoulant tout au fond son cœur les sentiments qu'il sentait naître en lui pour le beau professeur. Il ne voulait pas aimer. Jamais. Jamais plus…

Enfant, ses liens l'avaient tellement fait souffrir… Il ne voulait plus connaître ça. Plus jamais. Pourtant, en cet instant, l'étudiant ne voulait qu'une seule chose… Une chose interdite…

Il ne devait pas. Mais c'était si facile à obtenir, il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu pour lui voler un baiser… Un seul. Rien qu'un seul…

Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'aimer !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Non, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre que du désir. Oui, voilà, c'était purement physique.

Hiei n'aimait l'amour. L'amour fait souffrir. L'amour c'est le sentiment des faibles. Il ramollit les gens, les rends aussi doux et idiots que des petits agneaux. Hiei ne voulait pas devenir comme ça… Il voulait continuer à profiter des plaisirs de la vie sans jamais s'attacher. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour les filles avec lesquels il avait couché. C'était des partenaires d'un soir, rien de plus. Il prenait son pied et quand cela ne l'amusait plus, il les laissait tomber. Il n'avait pas le moindre remords, car après tout, elles non plus ne l'aimaient pas.

Mais… Est-ce qu'il pourrait toujours s'en contenter ? Il ne savait pas… Il n'avait jamais aimé, ou du moins, pas d'amour. Alors, comment pourrait-il savoir ?

Hiei se sentait perdu… Et il détestait ça.

Non, il ne voulait pas !

Pourtant, sa main glissa quand même sur l'oreiller, venant effleurer les lèvres du roux. Les lèvres de Kurama avaient la douceur de la soie sous ses doigts… Il ne comprenait pas… Pouvait-on aimer sans le vouloir ?

Que lui disait sa mère encore ?

_« - L'amour rends fort, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Un jour, toi aussi tu aimeras quelqu'un. Et tu te sentiras fort, très fort même ! Pas pour toi, mais pour cette personne. Tu voudras la protéger à n'importe quel pris et tu en seras récompenser. Car pour toi, une seule seconde dans ses bras effacera de ton cœur toutes les peines du monde et soulagera toutes tes douleurs. Tu seras heureux. Tu comprends, Hiei ? N'oublie pas ça mon chéri, d'accord ? » _

Ces douces paroles que lui murmurait parfois sa mère en le bordant le soir, lui revenaient tout à coup. Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires. Des récits merveilleux où il devenait tantôt un preux chevalier sauvant une jolie princesse, tantôt un roi puissant qui défendait son royaume contre l'envahisseur.

Sa mère était une femme romantique. Il y avait toujours des histoires d'amour dans ses récits. Et Hiei ne comptait plus le nombre de princesses que sa mère lui avait fait épousé… Elle lui avait toujours dit d'aimer très fort, que c'était ça qui apportait le bonheur dans la vie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Et Kurama… Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

L'instant d'après, Hiei quittait la chambre la chambre.

---

Le lendemain, après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement à clef, Kurama se mit à marcher en direction du lycée comme tous les matins. Hiei s'était déjà éclipsé depuis longtemps. Le roux l'avait entendu quitter son appartement aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Alors que Kurama était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, un cri surpuissant retentit dans la rue.

- Kuramaaaa ! Dieu merci je te trouve enfin ! J'ai besoin de ton aideeeuuh ! Pitié ! hurla la voix.

---

_A suivre…_

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi, en tout cas, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là… Je le trouve un peu lourd… --' Non en fait, je le trouve complètement pourri ! Mais bon… En tout cas : Désoléééééé ! Je ferais mieux au prochain, promis !

Ah et bravo à tous ! Vous avez tous (ou presque) trouvé qui était le preux chevalier venu sauver notre Kura-chan adoré ! xD Félicitation !

**Willy :** Elles sont fortiches… Oô Hum… Ou alors c'est toi qu'est vraiment pas originale ! --'

**Moi : **Mé euh ! C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis PAS prévisible ! --' Et puis est-ce que je t'ai sonné à toi aussi ?! è.é

**Willy :** Euh…

**Moi : **C'est bien ce que je pensais… sourire sadique A la niche le cabot ! è.é

Bon ben, comme dab' ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous à tous ! Ciao !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² :** Hum… Finalement je vais répondre à plus de reviews que prévu ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Et puis, elles si gentilles que ce serait un crime de ma part de ne pas faire un effort ! .

Lady Puss : O.O Tu sais quoi… En fait, dans mon esprit, Kurama était censé être professeur de Japonais… Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai complètement zappé que le cours qui est pour nous celui de français, c'est le cours de Japonais pour eux ! Comment j'ai pu rater ça ??? En fait, j'étais tellement dans mon truc, que j'ai carrément oublié ce détail ! O.O C'est pas possibleeeeuh ! s'arrache les cheveux dans un coin Je suis désolé pour ce… Comment qu'on dit ça encore ? è.é Malentendu ? Hum… Moui… Dans mon esprit, Kurama était bel et bien prof de Japonais comme il aurait été prof de français s'il était né en France ! Désoléééé ! **Je vais rectifier l'erreur dans ce chapitre ! **Et puis, pour le manque de vraisemblance, je suis aussi désolée. C'est cette partie qui me pose le plus de problèmes en fait… Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire faire à ses élèves… --' Sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on étudie au Japon, au cours de Japonais, en dernière année secondaire… (déjà que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font les rétos en Belgique… --') Enfin… Désolé !

PS : Pour le Japonais, puisque je vois que ça peut gêner, je vais cesser mes agissements douteux avec la jolie langue du pays du soleil levant ! Et… Merci pour ta reviews et tes conseils !

Shika : Comme je te comprends ! Je te rassure, moi aussi je connais très bien ça ! En fait, je fais exactement comme toi ! Je me prends à rire, toute seule devant mon écran ! Sauf que chez moi, ma mère est témoin… --' Autant te dire que je suis vite devenue la folle de la maison ! xD

Ayumi-X : Ah ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ! Moi qui n'aimait pas du tout le chapitre 4 (un peu…mou à mon goût), je suis agréablement surprise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite qui germe tout doucement dans mon esprit tordu ! xD

**Chapitre 5 :**

_- Kuramaaaa ! Dieu merci je te trouve enfin ! J'ai besoin de ton aideeeuuh ! Pitié ! hurla la voix._

Kurama était perdu dans ses pensées, aussi quand il entendit son prénom hurlé de la sorte, il sursauta violement. Il s'arrêta un instant, balayant la rue de son regard vert, sans pour autant trouver l'origine du cri…

_Bizarre… _pensa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux allait reprendre sa marche vers le lycée, quand quelque chose le retint. Une sorte d'intuition ou plutôt, un mouvais pressentiment… Il fit donc volte face, juste à temps pour se plaquer au mur, évitant ainsi de très peu le véritable boulet de canon qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse.

- Yusuke ! Mais t'es malade ?! è.é s'énerva le professeur, conscient du choc qu'il avait évité de justesse.

- Dé… Désolé… répondit le brun, la voix achée par l'effort.

- …

- …

- Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Kurama, agacé par le silence de Yusuke. J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas mis à hurler comme un possédé en pleine rue, juste pour qu'on fasse le reste du chemin ensemble ! --'

- Mais bien sur que non ! s'indigna ce dernier. Franchement, tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas le dernier des abrutis ! è.é

- Hum… Je sais pas… Parce que tu sais Yusuke, parfois, j'ai vraiment des doutes… --'

- Kurama ! s'indigna Yusuke, faussement vexé.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Pfff… Donc ? C'est pourquoi ? répondit le roux avec un petit sourire amusée.

_Yusuke, tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours aussi susceptible ! _

Bizarrement, à ces mots, l'enthousiasme de Yusuke fondit comme neige au soleil. Il baissa précipitamment la tête dans une veine tentative de cacher ses joues rouges à son ami.

Kurama l'observa un moment, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire rougir Yusuke ? C'était une chose tellement rare, tellement…contre nature, que s'en était presque inquiétant.

- Mais quoi ? Allez crache le morceau ! grogna Kurama, sentant la curiosité lui brûler les lèvres.

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ? s'inquiéta le roux, alarmer par le silence de son ami.

- Et bien… En fait... C'est… Tu vois, la fille là… ? répondit Yusuke en bafouillant lamentablement et en rougissant de plus bel.

_O.O Une fille ? C'est une histoire de fille ? Yusuke serait donc…amoureux ? Naaan ! C'est pas possible un truc pareil ! Wa haha ! _pensa Kurama en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'étudiant.

- Une fille ?

- …

- Hum… Mais tu sais Yusuke, à Tokyo, il y a pas mal de filles… --'

- Mais la brune là !

- La brune ?

- Ta cousine bordel ! s'écria alors Yusuke, perdant patience.

- O.O

- …

- Keiko ? demanda Kurama, les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Rougissant comme une tomate, Yusuke acquiesça.

Alors la fille qui avait réussit à voler le cœur de ce gros dur de Yusuke, à percer sa carapace de garçon insensible et un peu trop vulgaire, c'était Keiko ?! Ah alors ça, pour un scoop, c'était un scoop ! Kurama en était encore tout retourné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Yusuke puisse un jour tomber amoureux ! D'ailleurs, rien que « Yusuke » et le mot « amoureux » dans la même phrase, ça sonnait vraiment bizarre !

- Oui, donc tu… de Keiko… Et… Et je vois pas bien en quoi ça me concerne en fait… déclara Kurama après quelques minutes de silence. Ca me regarde pas ton histoire avec ma cousine.

- Ben… C'est que… Euh… Commec'esttacousinejepensaisquetupourraisluiparlerunpeudemoietquevoilàquoi… débita-il d'une traite, sans prendre le tant de respirer.

- Pardon ? Oô

Yusuke ferma les yeux, sentant l'agacement monter en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter, merde ! Il était bouché Kurama ou quoi ? è.é Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait, si ?

- Comme c'est ta cousine, je pensais que tu pourrais lui parler un peu… de moi… Histoire de voir ce qu'elle pense de moi et tout… Enfin ce genre de truc quoi…

Kurama, qui marchait quelques mètres devant Yusuke, s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait la tête baissée et son visage était masqué par ses longues mèches rouges. Ses épaules tremblaient à un rythme régulier et ses poings étaient crispés. Pris d'inquiétude, Yusuke s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Kurama… Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Gmpf… Hihih hihihiii ! explosa alors Kurama, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Kurama était mort de rire !

Yusuke rougissant, Yusuke embarrassé, Yusuke amoureux… Et qui par-dessus le marché lui demandait de l'aide ! C'était…tout simplement IMPAYABLE !

----

- Yusuke !

- …

- Yusuke, attends !

- …

- Mais t'es chiant bordel, je te dis d'attendre ! è.é

- …

- YUSUKE ! Je suis ton professeur et je t'ORDONNE de t'arrêter ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria alors Kurama, ignorant les yeux ronds des étudiants masser autour de lui.

Il s'était largement fait remarqué par tous les élèves présents, mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Cette tête de mule de Yusuke s'était enfin arrêtée ! D'ailleurs, il était maintenant planté en plein milieu de la cours du lycée et droit comme un piquet, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les élèves attroupés autour de lui.

En fait, l'étudiant avait été très vexé par le fou rire de son ami… Il avait donc planté en pleine rue un Kurama écroulé de rire et avait foncé vers le lycée sans se retourner. De son côté, le roux, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une grosse gaffe, lui avait bien couru après pendant dix bonnes minutes. Mais cet imbécile ne s'était pas arrêté ! Il n'avait même pas daigné l'écouter !

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'es vraiment grave quand tu… commença Kurama, le souffle rendu court par la course.

- C'est ta faute, s'énerva alors Yusuke. Si tu ne t'étais pas foutu de ma gueule comme ça et…

- Oui bon… D'accord, d'accord ! le coupa aussitôt Kurama avant que son ami ne se lance dans un monologue de reproches. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je n'aurai pas du rire comme ça… Mais… Enfin, bref. Je suis désolé, ok ?

- Hn.

_Voilà qu'il se la joue Hiei, mais c'est pas possible ça ! Quel râleur ! _--' pensa Kurama avec exaspération.

- Bon, je vais le faire… poursuivit le roux sur un ton neutre.

- Hein… ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu m'as demander quelque chose je crois, non ?

- Aaahh ouiiii ! répondit Yusuke en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en riant bêtement pour masquer sa gène.

- Bon, c'est ok alors… Tu…

Mais à nouveau, il ne pu finir sa phrase, car la sonnerie stridente annonçant le début des cours, retentit dans tout le lycée. La classe de Yusuke commençait la journée par une heure de japonais, aussi Kurama et lui se rendirent ensemble au locale 35.

En entrant dans la classe, Kurama remarqua que tous les élèves ou presque, étaient déjà présents.

_Ils sont motivés ! _pensa Kurama avec un sourire, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que la raison de cet engouement soudain pour son cours était toute autre que le cours en lui-même. Et particulièrement pour les filles…

- Bonjour tous le monde ! lança Kurama en souriant.

- Bonjour ! répondirent les élèves en choeur.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end sensei ? demanda alors une petite blonde nommée Una. Cette charmante jeune fille n'était autre que la présidente du fan club qui avait été récemment créé pour lui.

Kurama pris quelques minutes pour se remémorer son week-end avant de répondre à la jeune fille. Entre l'appel téléphonique de Eiri et son agression samedi, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son week-end avait été très agréable… --'

- C'était tranquille… répondit Kurama avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Le jeune professeur sourit ensuite doucement à Kuwabara. Ce dernier lui faisait de grands signes depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de cours. L'étudiant se leva ensuite, sous le regard curieux des autres élèves. Il s'approcha calmement du bureau où Kurama déposait ses affaires, puis il lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Alors… Vous avez commencé le livre que je vous ai acheté ???

- Oui, j'ai commencé par celui-là ! répondit Kurama sur un ton chaleureux.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Génial ! J'y suis resté scotché toute la soirée !

- Alors, je suis content ! répondit le grand roux, avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place d'un pas léger.

Il avait fait plaisir à son professeur et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Kuwabara, contrairement aux idées reçues, n'était pas un imbécile. Bien sur, il était parfois un peu idiot sur les bords, mais il n'était pas non plus complètement stupide. Il avait bien remarqué l'air morne de son professeur quand il l'avait rencontré à la librairie.

Ce jour là, le professeur avait peur… Très peur même. Il l'avait clairement ressentit. Kuwabara avait toujours été particulièrement sensible aux humeurs des autres et la peur était un des sentiments qu'il percevait le mieux.

De son côté, Kurama sourit doucement à l'étudiant. Kuwabara était un garçon extrêmement gentil et attentionné en fait… Il était certes un peu maladroit, mais il avait le cœur sur la main !

Et puis… C'était apaisant de se dire que quelqu'un se souciait de vous… Que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour vous, pensait à votre bonheur…

Rien que pour ça, Kurama lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

_Enfin…_ pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement.

En se tournant vers ses élèves, Kurama croisa le regard flamboyant de Hiei. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais dans le rouge de ses yeux, Kurama cru lire de la colère. Une colère sourde et violente… Mais l'instant d'après, son regard n'exprimait plus rien. Juste peut-être une indifférence froide et rigide…

Et pourtant, de son côté, Hiei bouillait littéralement de rage !

_C'était quoi ça ?! è.é Depuis quand ce crétin de Kuwabara offre-il des livres à cet idiot de professeur ? Et puis, c'est en quel honneur encore cette connerie ?!_

Alors le gros bouquin que Kurama avait dévoré quand il avait dormi chez lui, c'était un cadeau de Kuwabara ? Le roux avait eut l'air tellement heureux en découvrant peu à peu le livre…

Et puis pourquoi cet abruti de professeur regardait-il Kuwabara comme ça ? Il était amoureux ou quoi !

Ce regard tendre, presque reconnaissant, Hiei ne le supportait pas… Pourquoi Kurama regardait-il ce crétin comme ça ?! Et pourquoi lui, il avait…mal ?

Et puis cette colère qu'il sentait s'agiter dans ses entrailles, c'était quoi ? De la jalousie ? Impossible ! Il n'était pas jaloux du tout ! è.é Il se fichait bien de cet imbécile de prof ! Il ne ressentait absolument aucune jalousie ! AU-CU-NE !

Et pourtant…

- Bon… On va… commença Kurama, avant d'être interrompu par une petite brune du nom de Nami.

- Sensei… Vous vous rappelez le projet dont vous nous avez parlé vendredi ? Et bien, on s'est tous concerté et on a choisit ! Alors c'est…

- Vous avez bien demandé l'avis de _toute _la classe ? demanda Kurama en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum… Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Nami, perplexe.

- Enfin, sauf à Hiei bien sur ! déclara Una avec dédain. On n'est pas folle et puis de toute façon, son avis n'a pas d'importance !

Kurama ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible… Cette fille était une véritable peste !

Enfin, en attendant, il avait raison. Kurama se doutait bien que l'avis de l'étudiant ne serait pas pris en compte et ça, en tant que professeur bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

- J'ai dis que c'était un projet commun à _toute _la classe, déclara Kurama sur un ton froid. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Hiei fait partie de votre classe, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de lui demander son avis.

- …

Les étudiants se regardèrent alors d'un air désespéré. Il était devenu fou ou quoi le prof ? On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui devait aller interroger Hiei !

Très rapidement, les filles se concertèrent pour décider qui irait demander l'avis du monstre nommé Hiei. Finalement, c'est Keiko qui fut désignée. D'abord, parce que personne d'autre n'osait y aller, ensuite parce que d'après les autres filles, le fait qu'elle soit la cousine du prof la protégeait des terribles colères de Hiei.

Keiko se leva donc et s'approcha du banc où était installé Hiei. Elle lui parla à l'oreille pour que Kurama n'entende quoi que ce soit de l'échange. Elle voulait garder la surprise !

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hiei acquiesça, un air d'ennui profond peint sur son beau visage.

- Bon, puisque cette fois tous le monde est d'accord, on peut vous dire ce qu'on a choisit sensei ? questionna Nami, impatience.

- Oui, oui ! répondit Kurama avec un sourire. Allez-y !

- Alors… Nous allons monter… Une pièce de théâtre ! déclara fièrement la jeune fille. Mais à une seule condition…

- Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir laquelle ?

Kurama n'était pas très rassuré. Nami avait un drôle d'air… Et puis… C'était quoi cet espèce de petit sourire sadique qu'elle avait aux lèvre ?!

- Vous devez jouer dans la pièce avec nous ! s'exclama Una, incapable de tenir plus longtemps le suspense.

- Quoi ? O.O

- Oui, oui ! Tout le monde est d'accord la dessus, même Hiei ! poursuivit la blonde en riant devant les soucoupes que Kurama avait à présent à la place des yeux.

- Pas question ! répondit le roux, catégorique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez peur _sensei_ ? questionna Yusuke avec un air malicieux.

- Mais… Mais pas du tout ! répondit aussitôt Kurama en rougissant.

- Et bien alors tout est réglé ! N'est-ce pas sensei ? trancha Nami avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Kurama était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se défiler devant ses élèves et encore moins devant Yusuke ! En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

- Très bien, très bien… Vous avez gagné ! leur dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Yattaaaa ! s'écrièrent plusieurs filles, ravies.

----

Les cours de la matinée étaient à présent terminés. Kurama avait mangé à la salle des professeurs en compagnie d'une Natsuko encore plus survoltée que la semaine passée. Le roux se sentait de plus en plus proche de la jeune femme et il savait que pour elle, il était déjà un ami.

Ca le faisait chier, mais Kurama avait promis. Il devait aller parler à Keiko. Et comme la pétillante jeune femme ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, elle lui avait _gentillement_ proposé de l'accompagner.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les bancs qui se trouvaient sous les arbres, le jeune professeur réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à sa cousine. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, mais une promesse, c'était une promesse. Et puis s'il n'était pas content, Yusuke n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! è.é

- Keiko ! Tu es seule ? Ca tombe bien, je voulais justement te parler ! commença-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça Kurama-kun ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Et bien… Je voulais te…féliciter !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Ta dissertation était vraiment excellente ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bonne critique.

- Oh… euh… C'est… Enfin… Je voudrais devenir journaliste plus tard, donc… répondit Keiko en rougissant.

La petite brune avait toujours beaucoup apprécié son cousin. Dans leur famille, les cousins et cousines étaient nombreux. Ils formaient une bande très soudée et quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se retrouvaient souvent tous ensemble pour faire les quatre cent coups. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, mais Kurama, Ai et elle étaient particulièrement proche. Toujours fourrés ensemble, ils agissaient presque comme des frères et sœurs…

D'ailleurs, aussi loin que sa mémoire la portait, Keiko s'était toujours considérée comme la petite sœur de Kurama. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle. Au Noël de ses 6 ans, par exemple, elle était tombée dans le petit lac qu'il y avait chez sa grand-mère. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas nager et si Kurama n'avait pas plongé pour la repêcher, elle se serait certainement noyée… Et puis, Keiko ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le roux l'avait défendue à l'école.

Oui, Kurama était vraiment une personne chère à son cœur… C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille avait été tellement triste et soulagée en même temps quand le roux avait finalement quitté la ville où il habitait avant avec ses parents. Ca avait été dur de ne plus le voir, d'être loin de lui aussi longtemps, mais en même temps, Keiko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse : Kurama était à présent loin d'Eiri !

- Oui, je crois que tu as le potentiel pour réussir… déclara pensivement Kurama, sortant Keiko de ses souvenirs.

- Ah ! Mer… Merci ! Ni-s…

La jeune fille se mordit violement la langue, pour s'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Mince… Elle avait encore faillit le dire…

Petite, Keiko avait toujours appelé Kurama « grand frère » et c'était une habitude qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à chasser de son cœur. Elle devait pourtant y parvenir…

Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour, que ce n'était pas « bien » d'appeler Kurama ainsi et depuis, Keiko essayait de toutes ses forces de se défaire de cette fâcheuse habitude. Mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire…

La jeune fille se tourna donc vers Kurama avec l'intension de lui faire ses plus plates excuses. Mais elle ne pu dire un mot. Ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge, incapables de franchir ses lèvres devant le sourire heureux que lui offrait son cousin. Depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi ? Beaucoup trop longtemps en tout cas !

- Ca faisait longtemps… Ca m'a manqué… souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

- Je… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appel comme ça !

- Au contraire. Et puis, tu l'as toujours fait…

- Oui, c'est vrai… C'était idiot de ma part d'écouter ces bétises… répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hum ?

- Euh… Non rien !

- Euh… Bon, je vais vous laisser ! déclara soudain Natsuko qui jusque là avait suivit l'échange en silence.

- Ok…

Natsuko se sentait de trop. C'était un moment qui leur appartenait à tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cet échange. Et puis… Elle devait aller voir quelqu'un !

La jeune femme s'éloigna donc de son pas léger, suivie par le regard vert de Kurama. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, près d'un grand arbre au feuillage chatoyant et commença à discuter à un étudiant à la mine renfrognée.

Hiei ? O.O Elle parlait à Hiei ? Mais… Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle… ?

La curiosité de Kurama était piquée à vif et le jeune homme mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Ah ! Comme il aimerait se transformer en une petite souris grise pour aller les espionner incognito ! Malheureusement, il n'avait absolument rien d'un rongeur… Le professeur tourna donc la tête, tentant d'oublier cette traîtresse de curiosité qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

_Ce n'est pas mes oignons !_

- Dis, Ni-san… Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me demander, je me trompe ? demanda ensuite Keiko après quelques minutes de silence.

- Hum… ? Ah oui ! Mais… Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

- Idiot, je te connais par cœur ! répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Hum… Oui, bon…

- Alors ?

_Bon… Autant y aller directe et ne pas tourner autour du pot ! Elle a toujours détesté ça !_

- … Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Yusuke ? lâcha-t-il d'un coup, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Hein ? Que… Quoi ?! bafouilla sa cousine en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Et bien… Si rien que le fait d'entendre son prénom te fait rougir à ce point, je ne préfère pas voir ta tête si jamais il vient te draguer ! s'esclaffa Kurama.

- Que… Mais pas du tout ! se défendit la jeune fille en s'empourprant encore un peu plus. Imbécile ! è.é

- Mais si, mais si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très clair ! Yusuke te fait un effet fou ! N'est-ce pas, Keiko-chan ?

- Oh mais tu peux bien parler toi, avec ton Hiei ! répondit alors sa cousine, un petit sourire sadique plaqué aux lèvres.

- Hein ? O.O Quoi, mais… Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'écria-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

- Je suis pas aveugle Ni-san, répondit simplement Keiko avec une moue satisfaite.

Pour le coup, Kurama ne dit plus rien.

Eh bien… Elle n'avait pas perdu la main la petite ! Comment avait-il pu oublié combien cette fille pouvait être fourbe ? Une véritable vipère ! D'ailleurs, quoi qu'on fasse avec Keiko, elle avait toujours le dernier mot. C'était parfois extrêmement exaspérant, mais avec le temps Kurama s'y était habitué… Et puis ce coup-ci, il fallait bien l'avouer : c'était de bonne guerre !

- Bon, bref… Hum… Alors ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Yusuke ?

- …

- …

- Il est…stupide parfois, mais… Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, il a un cœur d'or, comme Kuwabara. Et puis… il est plutôt mignon, répondit Keiko en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu l'aimes Keiko ?

- Je… Oui, je crois… Pourquoi ?

- Hum… Parce que je crois qu'une certaine personne m'a demandé de venir te voir. Histoire de savoir s'il avait une petite chance… Tu vois le genre cousine ?

Keiko rougit comme une tomate : oui, elle voyait parfaitement le genre !

----

C'était la deuxième heure de l'après-midi et Kurama donnait à nouveau cours dans la classe de Yusuke. Le roux avait demandé aux étudiants s'ils avaient déjà choisit la pièce qu'ils voulaient joués et ceux-ci avaient répondu par l'affirmatif.

En fait, c'était les filles de la classe qui avaient choisit la pièce de théâtre. Elles l'avaient ensuite proposé aux garçons, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été très emballés par le projet… Pour reprendre leurs mots, ils avaient refusés catégoriquement de jouer dans une pièce aussi stupide et guimauve. --'

Mais, à force de persuasion, les filles avaient réussit à les faire changer d'avis. Et finalement, ils avaient accepté. Que ce soit pour leur faire plaisir ou pour les faire taire, le résultat était de toute façon le même.

- « La Belle aux Bois Dormants » ? (Désolé, c'est peut-être un peu…stupide, mais j'ai pas pu résister ! xD) demanda Kurama, intrigué.

- Oui ! s'écrièrent en chœur plusieurs filles de la classe.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé…

- C'est un comte occidental, répondit Nami sur un ton savant. On l'a tous trouvé très beau et puis, il est facilement adaptable au théâtre !

- Hum… Très bien… Bon, il va falloir distribuer les tâches et les rôles…

- On a déjà fait une liste avec les différents personnages de l'histoire, expliqua Nami en désignant une feuille de papier couverte de kanji peu soigneux.

- Très bien… Keiko ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas noter sur des petits bouts de papier les différents rôles de la pièce. Nami et Una vont t'aider. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, chacun va tirer son rôle au sort. Bien entendu, ceux qui ne veulent pas jouer dans la pièce ne se tourneront pas les pouces en regardant défiler les heures. Ils s'occuperont des costumes et des décors, ok ?

- Ouiiii !

Aussitôt, les trois jeunes filles se mirent à la tâche sous le regard curieux des autres élèves. Pendant ce temps, Kurama lui, avait commencé à rédiger une liste reprenant les noms de tous les élèves qui ne voulaient pas jouer dans la pièce.

Après quelques minutes d'attente dans un silence presque religieux, les filles relevèrent la tête de leurs bouts de papier. Un à un, elles les plièrent pour ensuite les déposer dans la boite en carton que Kurama leur avait donnée.

- C'est prêt ? demanda Kurama.

- Oui !

- Très bien. Bon, chacun à votre tour vous allez prendre un papier. Le rôle qui sera écrit dessus sera le vôtre. Et pas question d'échanger !

- Oui mais… Si on pêche un rôle de fille ? demanda Yusuke.

- Ou de garçon ? renchérit Una.

- Et bien tant pis ! Vous vous déguiserez en fille ou en garçon ! répondit Kurama avec un petit sourire sadique, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que lui aussi était de la partie.

Le tas de papier diminuait à une vitesse folle.

Keiko pêcha le rôle de la reine et mère de la princesse Aurore. Yusuke lui, pêcha celui du roi. Una écopa du rôle de la méchante sorcière, la terrible « Maléfique ». Un rôle qui selon Kurama, lui allait à merveille !

Hiei lui, pêcha le prince charmant et étonna tout le monde en confirmant qu'il acceptait bel et bien de le jouer. Nami et deux autres filles aux allures angéliques pêchèrent les trois bonnes fées. Kuwabara lui, se retrouva avec le rôle du roi sur les bras. Ca ne l'enchantait pas des masses de jouer le père de Hiei, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. D'ailleurs, il passait son temps à clamer haut et fort qu'il ferait un bien meilleur prince charmant que cette saleté de nabot.

Plusieurs autres élèves se retrouvèrent changés en courtisans ou dames de compagnie, mais personne n'avait encore pêché la princesse Aurore…

Il restait encore pas mal de papier dans la boite quand vint le tour de Kurama, pourtant celui-ci avait un mauvais pressentiment… Un très, très mauvais pressentiment même ! Il examina longtemps le tas de papier. Puis finalement, il décida d'en pêcher un, les yeux fermer.

Il le déposa ensuite sur la table et l'ouvrit délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le petit bout de papier blanc, impatient de savoir quel rôle jouerait leur professeur.

Quand Kurama lu ce qu'il était inscrit, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'allait quand même pas jouer…

---

_A suivre…_

Voili Voilou ! Le cinquième chapitre est bouclé ! Dans ce chapitre on en sait plus sur la relation Keiko – Kurama ! Et il y a un peu plus d'action je crois, non ? xD Sinon, bravo à Sharo-Chan et kura-chan c'était bien Yusuke qui avait besoin d'aide ! Décidément, vous êtes trop fort… --' C'est pas drôle !

Bon, comme d'ab' ! Merci d'avoir lu (et pour vos nombreuses reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres !) et plein de bisous à vous tous !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

Kryssou : Merchii ! Oui, en fait Kuwabara est complètement et définitivement raide dingue de son cher professeur ! (xD Je le trouve mignon quand il est amoureux ! Pas vous ?) En fait, c'est plus un « coup de foudre » de jeunesse dirons-nous, mais… Pour le moment en tout cas, il est à fond de dans !

Lady Puss : Oui je sais, j'y avais pensé aussi ! xD Au départ, c'est même le scénario que j'avais choisit ! Je trouvais ça plus originale et plus comique aussi ! Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire… Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été très réaliste, ni très logique. Enfin, pour ma fic je veux dire ! En fait, je voyais mal le Hiei de mon histoire s'abaisser à faire un truc aussi humiliant (pour lui, bien entendu ) que de jouer une princesse… Ca n'aurait pas été logique qu'il accepte et je pense que si par malchance il avait tiré la princesse Aurore, il aurait envoyé valser la pièce de théâtre et tout ce qui va avec ! xD Même pour les beaux yeux de Kurama, je le voyais mal jouer les Belles aux Bois Dormants !

Koorime : Honte à moi, je n'ai encore rien écrit pour toi ! Pourtant, tu m'as envoyer à chaque fois une review très, très gentille ! Aaah ! Je ne suis pas digne de vous nobles lecteurs ! Que les feux de l'enfer me punissent cet écart ! (J'en fais trop ? Oups ! Désolé ! ) Non mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas bien de ma part ! xD Mais sinon… Que dire ? Si ce n'est que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise autant et que toutes tes reviews me font presque rougir (j'ai dis presque hein ! ) tellement elles sont remplies de choses plus gentilles et encourageantes les unes que les autres ! Un seul mot pour toi ---- Merci !

A tous : **MERCIIIIIII** ! J'étais un peu déprimée ces temps-ci… Et j'ai vraiment eut du mal pour écrire ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé à un bon résultat, mais je suis soulagée qu'il soit terminé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment motivées et encouragées ! **:D**

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Quand Kurama lu ce qu'il était inscrit, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'allait quand même pas jouer…_

…la princesse Aurore ?

Il… Il ne pouvait jouer ça voyons ! C'était… complètement ridicule ! Et puis pourquoi ce genre de truc, ça tombait toujours sur lui aussi ? Pourquoi parmis tous les rôles que contenait ce fichu tas, il avait fallut qu'il pêche précisément celui-là ?!

Décidément, ces temps-ci, Kurama n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

_Surtout, se rappeler de ne pas jouer au loto ! _pensa Kurama en soupirant intérieurement, _Ca ne servirait à rien. Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment, ça reviendrait à jeter l'argent par la fenêtre… _--'

Oh ! Et puis zut ! è.é Rien ne l'obligeait à rien après tout ! Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille jouer les princesses devant toute l'école ! è.é Et encore moins devant le directeur ! Sans compter que Natsuko allait en profiter pour se payer sa tête pendant des siècles ! On pouvait compter sur elle pour remettre cette histoire sur le tapis à la première occasion ! --' Non, vraiment, c'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Kurama était livide. Il avait les yeux braqués sur le petit bout de papier blanc gribouillé à la hâte et ses poings étaient crispés à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Le moindre de ses muscles étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc et il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure depuis un bon moment.

Dans la classe, le silence était total. Même les respirations des élèves semblaient s'être ralenties… Personne ne bougeait, personne ne prononçait le moindre mot, trop occupé à digérer l'information.

La princesse… Le professeur…

Le professeur… La princesse…

Le professeur allait jouer… la princesse ! O.O

Soudain, réalisant enfin la situation, une vive rumeur s'éleva parmis les étudiants, chassant définitivement le silence pesant qui s'était abattu dans la classe. Les réactions divergeaient grandement selon les élèves, aussi on pouvait voir Yusuke à moitié mort dans un coin, s'étouffant presque avec ses propres ricanements. Il fallait bien avouer que la situation était…assez comique !

Et puis, c'était en quelque sorte sa petite vengeance personnelle pour le rire de Kurama, ce matin.

Keiko elle, affichait un petit sourire satisfait, presque triomphant. De son côté, Hiei restait fidèle à lui-même, gardant son expression impassible et froide. Plusieurs autres garçons dévisageaient Kurama avec insistance, la mine mi-moqueuse, mi-compatissante et les yeux rieurs.

Quand aux filles – et particulièrement Una et sa bande – elles étaient devenues comme folles ! Gagatisant en concert, elles s'extasiaient toutes dans leur coin en s'imaginant leur cher « senseiiii » en robe de princesse.

Mais la réaction la plus bizarre fut assurément celle de Kuwabara. Le grand roux restait étrangement silencieux… (Une chose qui en elle-même, était déjà extrêmement suspecte… --')

Il gardait la tête baissée et affichait une mine déconfite, presque dégoûtée, serrant les poings si fort que ses épaules en tremblaient.

- Je… Euh… Je… Je crois que finalement j'ai changé d'avis ! s'exclama finalement Kurama, couvrant l'espace d'un instant les piaillements des étudiants.

- Ah mais non ! s'épouvanta Una les yeux exorbités. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sensei !

- C'est vrai ça ! reprit Keiko avec un petit sourire sadique.

_Oooh ! Mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette traîtresse de cousine va lâcher un truc pas net ! è.é_ pensa Kurama, alarmé par le petit sourire plus que douteux qu'affichait la jeune fille.

- Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas vous défiler comme ça ! Hein _sensei_ ? Vous n'êtes pas un lâche… N'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Keiko avec un petit air innocent incroyablement hypocrite.

Il suffit d'un seul regard vers Yusuke pour que Kurama comprenne que si jamais il se défilait, le brun le lui rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dans ces conditions, le roux préférait laisser tomber. Il n'était pas fou et il savait parfaitement à quel point la mémoire de cet imbécile pouvait être performante dans certains cas… --'

- Hn. C'est bon, j'ai compris… marmonna alors Kurama, tout en se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais proposer quoique ce soit à Yusuke et sa classe.

- Super ! s'exclama Una, ravie.

Le reste de l'heure se passa tranquillement. Il fallait encore mettre au point les différentes répliques de la pièce, penser aux décors et aux costumes, désigner un metteur en scène, distribuer les tâches, prévoir les accessoires et encore tellement d'autres choses ! Autant dire que tout le monde avait du pain sur la planche ! Les élèves s'agitaient dans tous les sens, discutant avec animation. Tous étaient très enthousiasmés par la mise en marche de leur projet. Et puis, il y avait encore tellement à faire…

Le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Il leur glissait entre les mains, suivant son chemin sans s'arrêter. Les minutes, les secondes, tout ça passait tellement vite ! Bientôt, la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, vite rejoint par le raclement des chaises sur le sol carrelé. C'était l'heure de la récréation de l'après-midi, aussi Kurama se dirigea machinalement vers la salle des professeurs, tandis que ses élèves se précipitaient vers la cour intérieure.

Hiei suivit mollement le mouvement, préférant s'isoler dans un coin tranquille, plutôt que devoir supporter les abrutis finis que comptait sa classe. Il se dirigea donc vers un des grands arbres plantés près des bancs en bois et s'y adossa, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Il observa un moment les étudiants évoluer sur la place bétonnée, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il voyait.

_Je me demande bien où est passé l'autre crétin… Il avait vraiment une drôle de tête quand Kurama à tiré son papier…_ pensa-t-il en cherchant distraitement une tête rousse avec un visage d'abruti dans la masse des étudiants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il le repéra. C'était une chose qui n'était pas bien compliquée en soit, vu que Kuwabara fonçait droit sur lui, marchant à grande enjambée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore cet imbécile ? _--'pensa Hiei, intrigué.

Le grand roux s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le fixa longuement, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Kuwabara hésitait. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, cherchant désespérément un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Finalement au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ne trouvant rien d'autre, il pris une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Hiei, je… Je voudrais te demander…une faveur… articula-t-il laborieusement, comme si le fait de demander quelque chose à Hiei était une chose particulièrement répugnante.

- Hn.

- Je… Est-ce que tu pourrais échanger ton rôle dans la pièce de théâtre avec moi ? demanda-t-il finalement, dégoûté de devoir demander quelques chose cette espèce de teigne aigrie qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

- On ne peut pas échanger les rôles, répondit simplement Hiei.

- Je sais… Mais si c'est avec toi, je pense que Kurama n'osera rien dire…

- …

- …

- Non, répondit finalement Hiei, après un petit temps de réflexion.

A ces mots, les poings du roux se crispèrent. Il le savait ! Ce petit merdeux allait refuser rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le faire chier ! Il en était sûr !

- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva-t-il. Dans le scripte que les filles m'ont montré, la prince embrasse la princesse dans les dernières scènes ! Toi, t'en as rien à foutre du prof ! Pas moi ! Alors _s'il te plaît, _pour une fois, fait pas chier ! è.é Kurama, je…

Mais Kuwabara ne pu finir sa phrase.

Ces yeux… Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille dans le regard de Hiei. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était tellement rare de pouvoir lire si facilement dans ses yeux… D'habitude, il n'y avait que de l'indifférence…

Pourtant cette fois-ci, Kuwabara pouvait lire des sentiments bien différents. De la colère. De la jalousie. Et même… De la culpabilité ? Et puis cette petite étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles rubis, ce pourrait-il que… ? Non, c'était impossible… Pas Hiei !

- Tu… Non… Toi aussi tu… ? bégaya Kuwabara encore tout retourner par sa découverte.

- …

Hiei ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, rien de plus, car ses yeux parlait pour lui… Il se contenta de lancer un dernier regard indéchiffrable au roux, presque une excuse, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

----

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Kurama avait passé pour la première fois le grand portail du lycée Takasaki. Trois semaines aussi qu'il enseignait le japonais dans les différentes classes de l'établissement. Trois semaines, qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois… Lui et ses yeux rouges.

La vie semblait lui sourire à nouveau et Kurama se sentait vivre. Enfin.

Eiri n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Il semblait l'avoir définitivement oublier, pour son plus grand bonheur ! Ses cours se passaient à merveille dans la plupart des classes et le roux était vite devenu un des professeurs les plus apprécier de tout le lycée, s'attirant ainsi l'antipathie du vieux Kai qui était haït par presque tous les étudiants de Takasaki.

La pièce de théâtre avançait bien. Les répétitions se déroulaient sans encombre et chacun prenaient son rôle à cœur. D'ailleurs, cela avait sidérer tout le monde, mais Hiei s'était révéler être un excellent comédien ! Enfin, quand il y mettait un peu de bonne volonté, bien entendu… Keiko aussi était plutôt douée et ce brave Yusuke… Hum… Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour suivre !

D'autre part, Natsuko était devenue une véritable amie pour lui. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé avec une femme ! Enfin, sauf peut-être avec Keiko… Et puis, elle était tellement joyeuse, tellement enthousiaste, qu'elle rendait chaque jour un plus de sa joie de vivre à Kurama. C'était…un vrai rayon de soleil !

Et puis… Il y avait Hiei.

Kurama n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner l'étudiant. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui. Et puis, il était chaque jour un peu plus perdu dans ses propres sentiments, ne sachant plus quoi penser… Hiei semblait agir différemment avec lui qu'avec les autres professeurs pourtant, Kurama ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être ainsi épargné des colères du jeune homme.

Et puis… Hiei passait son temps à le fixer, sans jamais ciller. A croire qu'il ne clignait jamais des yeux ce mec… Et mon dieu, comme c'était désagréable ! Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être jugé, évalué par ses yeux rouges. Il passait son temps à rougir comme une gamine et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Quand il était au tableau, le roux sentait son regard brûlant dans son dos… Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il traversait ses vêtements, pour venir courir sur sa peau… Autant dire qu'il était incapable de se concentrer ! --'

Sans compter qu'on aurait dit que Hiei faisait exprès de le frôler ! Chaque occasion était bonne, même les plus insolites, mais quand Kurama tournait son regard vers lui, Hiei restait impassible, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passer… Et c'était pire que tout, car le professeur avait l'impression de devenir fou ! Est-ce que tout cela se passait uniquement dans sa tête ? Pourtant ces caresses semblaient tellement réelles… Kurama avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de Hiei… Et comme un imbécile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque contacte !

_Enfin… _pensa-t-il en soupirant.

D'autre part, le roux avait noté quelque chose d'étrange. A plusieurs reprises, il avait été contraint de passer par les petites ruelles mal famées de Tokyo, pourtant on ne l'avait plus jamais touché. C'était même le contraire, les jeunes s'écartaient sur son passage. Certains même, le saluaient ! C'était…totalement aberrant !

Ce que le roux ignorait en fait, c'était que le récit de son agression avait fait le tour des bandes Tokyo. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre : il existait à Tokyo une seule personne à qui il ne fallait toucher sous aucun prétexte. Sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de Hiei. Son signalement avait été donné et plus personne n'osait s'en prendre à lui. Si Hiei avait été jusqu'à défoncer la bande de Kaidôh pour lui, il valait mieux éviter de le toucher !

Bien sur, même si le professeur en ignorait la cause, il se sentait rassuré. Désormais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il pouvait se promener dans tout Tokyo sans craindre une quelconque agression.

----

Kurama s'étira longuement, réprimant difficilement un bâillement. On était vendredi et la journée était enfin terminée. Le roux était épuisé… Il faut dire qu'il avait donné cours aux petits de première et que ceux-ci s'étaient montrés particulièrement bruyants et difficiles… De vrais petits monstres ! --'

Le roux s'adossa nonchalamment au petit muret situé près de l'entrée du lycée et bailla à nouveau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait Natsuko ? è.é C'était elle qui lui donnait rendez-vous à la sortie et elle arrivait encore à être en retard !

Le professeur du patienter encore quelques minutes, avant que le bruit caractéristique d'une course ne se fasse entendre dans l'allée. Le roux tourna alors la tête vers l'origine du crissement des graviers, juste à temps pour voir arriver en courant une Natsuko aux joues rouges et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme se mis à crier :

- Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolééééee !

- Hum… Pas grave… Et puis cela ne fait que dix minutes que poiraute, tu t'améliores on dirait ! Enfin, ce coup-ci il ne pleut pas, c'est déjà ça. De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, je serais parti _cette fois_… Tu vois ? Tu as de la chance pour une fois !

- Rooh c'est bon hein ! è.é Tu n'es jamais en retard toi peut-être ?! l'accusa-t-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.

- Si, mais on va dire que c'est très rare. Toi, par contre, c'est systématique… répondit le roux avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par geste d'une extrême maturité, c'est-à-dire en lui tirant la langue.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis Natsuko, mais tu ne devais pas me poser une question ? interrogea Kurama en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ah voui !

- Alors ?

- …

- …

- Combien as-tu de chambres chez toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain, avec un air grave.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? O.O

- Parce que… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

- Attends ! Rassures-moi tout de suite, tu ne compte pas venir squatter mon appart' j'espère ?!

- Mais naaan ! Réponds et ne pose pas de question pour une fois !

- Il y en a deux… La mienne et une chambre d'ami, répondit Kurama, intrigué.

- Parfait ! Donc, c'est réglé ! annonça joyeusement Natsuko.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ?!

- Et bien… Hiei vient vivre chez toi ! **:D**

- QUOI ?!

- Et viii !

- Hiei ? O.O

- Mais ouiiii hein ! Hiei Yukiko (désolé pour nom de famille un peu pourri… . Je crois que ça veut enfant des neiges, mais je suis pas sûre), 19 ans, en dernière année d'étude au lycée Takasaki, viens vivre chez toiiii ! répéta-t-elle, imitant très mal la voix douce d'une hôtesse de l'air.

- …

- …

- Hum… Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? è.é

- Et bien techniquement si, mais là tu n'as pas trop le choix en fait… **:D **répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

**- **Ah oui ?Et pourquoi ça ? T.T

- Et bien vois-tu, ce pauvre petit agneau s'est fait mettre à la porte de son appartement sans délais et il n'a nulle part où aller ! Il n'a pas encore trouvé un autre appartement qui soit dans ses moyens et la vielle harpie qui le finance refuse d'augmenter son budget. Donc, il se retrouve à la rue… Il est venu m'en parler et moi, dans mon extrême bonté et générosité de cœur, j'ai été en toucher deux mots au directeur.

- Oui et alors ? Pourquoi il m'impose ça à moi le dirlo ? è.é

- Vois-tu, il ne peut pas aller vivre chez des camarades de classes, car ceux-ci vivent encore chez leurs parents et les professeurs sont tous mariés ou en couple… On ne peut décemment pas leur demander de se charger de Hiei, ils ont leur vie de famille tout de même ! T.T Il n'y a que toi qui vives seul Kurama-kun. Tu es son seul espoir ! expliqua Natsuko en prenant un air éploré et en battant des cils de manière dramatique.

- Hum… Si je me souviens bien, toi aussi tu vis seule Natsuko… Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas chez toi ?

- Parce que je suis une fille impossible et que le pauvre petit chou deviendrait fou au bout de trois jours et…

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! è.é

- ET que j'habite un tout petit studio où il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chambre !

- …

- Tu ne vas quand même l'obliger à dormir sur la carpette de mon salon ?

- …

- Alors ? C'est oui ? Tu ne serais pas sans cœur au point de laisser ce pauvre petit chou à la crème dormir sous les ponts ? Et puis le directeur se charge de tous les frais. 'Parait que ça fait de la bonne pub pour le lycée ! Aaah la charité, quelle belle industrie, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Parfait ! Comme ça, c'est définitivement réglé ! A plus Kura-chan ! lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en sautillant, particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Natsuko ! Reviens ici !

- Lala la lala la laaaa !

- Hey ! J'ai pas dit oui ! Mais reviens bordel ! NATSUKOOO ! è.é

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue…

- Pfff… Elle est pas croyable cette fille… Elle a pris des cours avec Keiko ou quoi ? Elle me fera tout faire… T.T

- Hn. Magne toi un peu, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Surpris par la voix aux connotations graves qui s'éleva soudainement dans le silence de la rue, Kurama sursauta violement. Il n'eut qu'un très léger mouvement de recul, mais ce fut assez pour s'emmêler les pieds dans les lanières de son sac. Perdant l'équilibre, le jeune homme s'étala lamentablement sur le sol dur de la cour.

- Aïe… gémit-il.

- Pfff… T'es pas doué ! grogna la voix, légèrement amusée.

Quand il leva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix grave, Kurama croisa les prunelles moqueuses de Hiei posées sur lui. Rougissant de honte, le roux se releva en quatrième vitesse et ramassa précipitamment ses affaires. Il pris ensuite quelques minutes pour épousseter ses vêtements et pour essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

- Je… Euh… Je… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Hn. Je suppose que Natsuko t'a expliquer la situation ?

- Oui…

- Hn.

- …

- Bon alors… tu viens ? lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant déjà à petits pas tranquilles.

- Oui… répondit le roux en se mettant à courir pour rattraper l'étudiant.

Ils marchèrent un long moment côte à côte, dans un silence presque religieux. Kurama gardait la tête baissée, préférant éviter de croiser le regard de Hiei pour le moment. Il réfléchissait. Comment une chose pareille était possible ? Ce genre de situation ça n'arrivait jamais ! C'était beaucoup trop tirer par les cheveux pour être réaliste… Un professeur qui hébergeait un élève, c'était tout simplement stupide ! è.é

Discrètement, le roux se pinça le bras, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve particulièrement débile. Mais non, la douleur était bien là, lui prouvant qu'il était parfaitement éveillé et que Hiei allait bel et bien venir habiter chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tout les deux devant la porte de l'appartement de Kurama. Ce dernier du d'ailleurs s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à glisser la petite clef argentée dans la serrure, tant ses mains tremblaient. Il ouvrit la porte avec des gestes mécaniques, s'effaçant pour permettre à Hiei d'entrer à son tour.

Son appartement, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais on s'y sentait bien. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui débouchait sur la pièce principale, le salon. A droite, il y avait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et si on continuait tout droit, on entrait directement dans la cuisine qui servait également de salle à manger. A l'étage, il n'y avait que trois pièces : deux chambres, dont celle de Kurama et une jolie salle de bain.

- Euh… Tu…Tu as déjà dormis ici, donc euh… Tu sais quelle chambre est… la tienne, déclara Kurama sur un ton mal assuré.

- Hn.

- Tu peux aller installer tes affaires si tu veux. Fais… comme chez toi, moi je vais… préparer le repas ! proposa-t-il, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Hiei pour finir d'installer toutes ses affaires. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pris grand-chose avec lui… Quelques vêtements et quelques effets personnels. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et partit à la recherche de Kurama qu'il trouva dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le dîner.

- Hn. Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

- Hiiii ! cria Kurama, surpris par l'intervention soudaine de Hiei qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

- …

- Hiei… gémit le roux. Si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre par surprise comme ça tout le temps, ça serait pas mal…

- …

- Hum… Sinon ça va. J'ai presque finit.

- Hn.

En effet, le repas fut prêt à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux à table et mangèrent en silence. Kurama était trop embarrassé pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot et Hiei lui, était bien trop occuper à savourer la cuisine du roux pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à son assiette ! Le repas se termina dans le même silence pesant.

Ils avaient tout les deux renoncé à entretenir une quelconque conversation, aussi la vaisselle se fit dans une ambiance tendue et silencieuse. Sans compter que Kurama ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate à chaque fois que Hiei posait son regard sur lui ou que ses doigts frôlaient les siens quand il lui passait les assiettes.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça le roux quand la vaisselle fut terminée.

- Ok…

Alors que Kurama se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Hiei lui, s'installa confortablement dans le divan de tissu bleu et s'empara de la télécommande. Il se mit à zapper sans grande conviction, plus occupé à se remémorer les pommettes rougissantes du roux qu'à choisir une chaîne. Bon sang… Ce qu'il aimait ces rougeurs ! Ca réveillait en lui des sensations étranges, oubliées… Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, Kurama était vraiment à croquer quand il se mettait à rougir comme une gamine !

A force de zapper dans le vide sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Hiei finit par échouer sur une chaîne musicale. En ce moment, elle diffusait une émission spéciale sur « Summer X » **(1)** un groupe de rock qu'il adorait. Etant donné qu'elle avait l'air moins pourrie que les deux précédentes, le jeune homme décida que la chaîne était digne d'intérêt. Les deux autres passaient des séries stupides et incroyablement guimauve en boucle, sans compter que les acteurs étaient affligeants de nullité, aussi son choix avait été vite fait. Pendant un petit quart d'heure, il regarda tranquillement la télé, s'installant confortablement dans le divan et prenant ses aises comme s'il avait été chez lui.

Puis, entendant les pas du roux dans l'escalier, Hiei tourna machinalement la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune homme fut alors littéralement cloué sur place ! Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, cognant en rythme contre ses côtes comme le ferait un animal en cage. Le roux était en pyjama… Mais quel pyjama ! Il voulait se faire violer ou quoi ? Bon sang, ce boxer était…beaucoup trop court ! Et bien trop moulant pour être honnête! è.é Et c'était quoi cette chemise ? Elle lui allait bien, c'était un fait, mais…

Le vêtement était bien trop grand pour le roux. Il lui descendait sur les fesses et les manches cachaient ses mains. La chemise - d'un beau violet sombre - n'était pas entièrement fermée, laissant ainsi apparaître un triangle de peau blanche et appétissante. Elle lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules, dénudant presque l'une d'entre elle.

Mon dieu… Il était… incroyablement désirable dans cette tenue !

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il fixait le roux depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Hiei tourna précipitamment la tête. Quand Kurama vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il remarqua que le professeur avait relevé ses cheveux rouges, encore légèrement humides, en une queue de cheval très haute. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire : ça lui allait très bien !

La soirée se passa dans le calme. Personne ne parla, pourtant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'avait rien d'oppressant. C'était même tout le contraire. Hiei était bien incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien dans cette maison… Il était à l'aise, en paix. Tout comme il se sentait bien quand il était à ses côtés.

Oui… Il sentait incroyablement bien…

----

- Allô ?

- Allô, Keiko ? C'est moiii !

- Ah ! Tu en as mis du temps ! è.é

- Oui ! Désolé, mais j'étais avec mon Danou-chan chériii !

- Roh, t'es vraiment grave parfois ! . Bon, alors ? Ca a marché ?!

- Voui ! Comme sur des roulettes !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dit ! Enfin, au début, Kurama n'était pas très chaud, mais je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui refilait un peu les « corvées »… Et pour Hiei, ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question ! xD

- Ah ! Je suis contente !

- Oui, moi aussi ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils formeront un magnifique couple !

- Hey, doucement ! Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble que je sache…

- Oui, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

- Quand même… Tu ne crois pas qu'on a été un peu trop loin ?

- Mais nooon ! Tu sais bien Keiko, en amour c'est comme à la guerre : tous les moyens sont bons ! Et puis, ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ! Hihi hihi hi !

- Moui ça, c'est certain, mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'aller inventer des horreurs sur Hiei, pour ensuite aller les raconter au propriétaire de l'appart' qu'il louait et tout ça, pour le faire expulser, c'est pas un peu fort ? --'

- Mais nooon ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils nous remercieront plus tard ! Et puis je n'ai rien dit de très grave…

- Rien de très grave, rien de très grave… Tu lui as quand même raconter que Hiei avait fait de la prison pour meurtre, qu'il traînait avec toute la racaille de Tokyo, qu'il…

- Oui, oui c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais j'y peux rien moi… Il fallait bien que ça marque son esprit au gars !

- Mouai… T.T

- Oh et puis on s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on a ce qu'on voulait non ? Hiei va vivre chez ce cher Kura-chan ! xD

- Oui… J'espère que ça va aller. Hiei est parfois un peu…dangereux non ? --'

- Mais naaan c'est un vrai agneau !

- Enfin, toi, t'es pas vraiment objective…

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est un amour ! Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça… Kurama n'a vraiment rien à craindre ! Enfin… Pas dans ce sens là !

- Espèce de perverse… --'

- Vii je sais ! Mais c'est plus fort que moiiii, j'y peux rien !

- Je sais, c'est dur de résister à ses instincts primitifs ! xD

- Oh, n'exagère pas trop quand même ! Je sais me contrôler ! Et sinon… Avec Yusuke ça avance ?

- Co… Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? O.O

- Hum… Kurama peut être très bavard quand on s'est s'y prendre… Il me semble que tu en sais quelque chose, hein Keiko-chan ?

- Oui, il ne peut rien me cacher ! Hihi hi !

- J'avais remarqué. Mais sinon ?

- Sinon quoi ? Oô

- Mais avec Yusuke enfin ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! è.é

- …

- …

- Je… Il…

- Est venu te voir ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Alooors ?

- Je… Ca avance ! Je crois que cette pièce de théâtre va vraiment booster les choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je vois parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas ! xD

- Bon aller… Il faut que je raccroche, à lundi !

- Oui, à lundi !

- Ah attends ! Une dernière chose…

- Hum ?

- Dis à ton cousin d'arrêter de fixer le mien comme ça en cours ! Kurama va finir par fondre à force de rougir ! --'

- Ok !

- Et qu'il arrête de le toucher comme ça tout le temps aussi… C'est vraiment pas discret ! T.T

- Hu huhu hu ! C'est le grand retour de la cousine poule ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Ils font n'importe quoi quand on n'a pas un œil sur eux ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si on n'était pas derrière leurs fesses pour leur donner un petit coup de pouce ?!

- Ah ! C'est bien vrai ! xD

- Bon, allez bye !

- Bisous ma puce ! **:D**

----

_A suivre…_

**(1)** Nom de groupe complètement nul et inventé sur le tas, ne pas faire attention !

Et voilà ! Le sixième chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ! C'est chapitre « tournant » dans la fic et j'ai vraiment eut des difficultés à l'écrire ! J'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais ! Je pense que ce n'est pas super super, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas trop horrible non plus, non ? C'est bientôt la fin en plus ! Après ce chapitre il n'en reste plus que un ou deux, ça dépendra… Sinon, bravo à tous ! La plupart ont deviné quel rôle Kurama avait pêché ! C'était bien la princesse Aurore ! Mais bon, ce coup-ci, c'était un peu plus facile… Je dirais que c'était même évident. Et sinon… Qui est l'interlocutrice de Keiko ? Vous devinez ? Allez ! C'est facile ! xD

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu et plein de bisous à vous tous !

**PS :** Je me suis amusée à « dessiner » le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Kurama ! Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble (plus ou moins) dans ma petite tête d'autatrice dérangée, le lien est ci-dessous !

http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/2039/kuramahousexb4.png


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² :** C'est juste pour dire que je serais sûrement plus longue dans la publication parce que j'entre bientôt dans ma période d'examens et que… Même si ça me fait particulièrement chier, je dois quand même étudier un petit peu ! xD

Sharo-Chan Désolééé ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'être comme ça ! **:S** C'est décidé, plus aucune remarque défaitiste de ma part à partir de maintenant ! « regard ultra déterminé xD » Promis, je vais faire un gros effort et arrêter de geindre ! xD Mais sinon… A par ça, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que ça te plaît ! xD Et puis fiouu… Quand je pense que c'est bientôt la fin, ça me fait presque de la peine ! (J'ai dit presque)

Lady Puss : Ou la ! Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! Oô Tout cela est bien trop compliqué pour mes petits neurones ! Et puis, pauvre Hiei ! C'était bien loin de moi l'idée de l'affubler d'un nom de famille qui est en réalité un prénom féminin ! Je le jure ! xD M'enfin, comme ce n'est qu'un détail et que je crois que de toute façon je n'utiliserais plus son nom de famille, on va dire que c'est pas grave ! p Oui, moi aussi il me fait un peu de peine Kuwa ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien les fins heureuses pour tousle monde ! Donc fais moi confiance pour trouver une petite consolation à ce cher Kuwabara et pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre ! Au fait, tu parles Japonais ? « petits nieux trèèès intéressés » Tu as l'air plutôt callée…

Koorime : Hehe ! Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais répondu plus vite ! (Désolée si je t'écris pas beaucoup ce coup-ci, mais je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait ! xD)

Shunelodie : Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne t'avais pas encore répondu non plus ! O.O Honte sur moiii ! (Faudrait voir à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude non plus ! --') Comme pour tout le monde, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et je suis toujours très contente de lire tes reviews car en plus de me donner tes impressions, tu parles toujours des passages que tu as aimés et ça, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Gros bisous pour toi ! xD

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Hiei avait emménagé chez son cher professeur de Japonais et dans l'ensemble, la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. Enfin, les premiers jours, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient presque pas parlé, échangeant le minimum de mots possible, comme si le fait de parler allait raccourcir leur durée de vie. Et puis de toute manière, pour Hiei, c'était plutôt des monosyllabes inarticulés et dans le cas de Kurama, des bégayements confus. On aurait dit que les mots s'étaient soudain changés en armes particulièrement dangereuses et que le fait de les aligner en phrase allait faire sauter la maison ! --'

Mais, et heureusement pour les nerfs de Kurama, à présent, ils se sentaient tout les deux beaucoup plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre. D'ailleurs, même voir Hiei tous les matins au réveil, était devenu une chose tout à fait naturelle pour le roux. La communication se faisait plus facilement et c'était tant mieux, parce que les gestes c'est bien joli, mais c'est quand même pas très pratique. Et puis de toute façon, Kurama n'aurait pas pu supporter cette ambiance lourde et pesante plus longtemps.

De son côté, Hiei lui, avait encore un peu de mal avec le « pyjama » de Kurama. Et surtout, quand ce dernier sortait de la douche… --' C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! C'était pas des manières ! è.é Et puis le voir se balader comme ça, dans toute la maison, c'était une vraie torture… Mais bon, heureusement pour Kurama d'ailleurs, Hiei avait appris depuis longtemps à dompter ses hormones et à contrôler ses envies. Et même si c'était un exercice particulièrement difficile, il fallait avouer qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus, c'était déjà ça !

Le roux lui, était préoccuper par tout autre chose. Bien loin du désir qu'il éveillait inconsciemment chez le brun, Kurama s'entraînait surtout à ne pas trop rougir devant lui. Mais bon, il faut dire que Hiei ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus… --' La vaisselle était devenue une véritable torture, aussi il avait tout de suite instaurer une règle très stricte : pas question que Hiei reste dans ses pattes quand il cuisinait !

Bien sur, il prétendait que c'était pour une question d'efficacité et de place, mais la véritable raison était toute autre… En fait, il était tout simplement incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait quand Hiei était à ses côtés.

----

- Putain Kurama ! Grouille-toi un peu, merde ! On va être en retard ! cria soudain Hiei sur un ton excédé.

Le jeune homme était adossé à un mur blanc, près de l'escalier et semblait particulièrement agacé, un sentiment qui avait toujours eut tendance à le rendre grossier et vulgaire…

- C'est bon j'arrive ! répondit une voix étouffée venant de l'étage. Et parle moi sur un autre ton je te prie ! T'as l'air de t'en foutre comme de ta première chaussette, mais je te signale que je suis quand même ton professeur ! è.é Un peu de respect, merde !

- Tsss… Grouille-toi plutôt, au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Pourtant, malgré ses multiples grognements, Hiei du encore patienter quelques longues minutes avant que la jolie silhouette de Kurama n'apparaisse en haut de l'escalier. Ce dernier descendit ensuite les marches une à une, sans se presser, puis passa devant l'étudiant sans lui accorder le moindre regard. En fait, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment fâché contre le brun, il était plutôt extrêmement tendu. Et les bougonnements incessants de Hiei commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

Car aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Le jour J. Ils allaient jouer leur pièce de théâtre devant tout le lycée…

Et pour une question de facilité, Kurama avait décidé que la journée entière serait mise au profit de la pièce. En effet, la matinée serait uniquement consacrée à la répétition générale et aux arrangements des différents costumes et des décors, tandis que l'après-midi serait réservé à la représentation théâtrale.

- T'es vraiment grave comme mec ! Une fois que t'es dans la salle de bain, t'es pire qu'une fille ! râla à nouveau Hiei.

- Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de t'énerver comme ça ! Tu me fou la pression ! répondit le roux d'une voix légèrement cassée.

- …

Car si Hiei se sentait plutôt détendu et à l'aise à l'idée de jouer devant le lycée, Kurama lui, était littéralement mort de peur ! D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire avait commencé à le travailler bien avant la date fatidique… Déjà hier soir, il se sentait mal à l'idée de devoir jouer devant les élèves au grand complet. Sans compter que les professeurs seraient présents, ainsi que cet abruti de directeur !

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Kurama se sentait vraiment mal. D'ailleurs, ce matin, le roux n'avait rien pu avalé. L'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée et il n'avait rien pu ingurgiter d'autre qu'une grande tasse de café bien noir… Le jeune professeur avait la désagréable impression d'avoir une pomme – que dis-je, un pamplemousse ! - coincé dans la gorge et son estomac était tellement noué que s'en était presque douloureux…

Sa réaction était stupide – ça, il le savait parfaitement - pourtant, Kurama ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser comme un malade. C'était pourtant tellement idiot ! A son âge, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait se mettre à stresser comme ça, pour une stupide pièce de théâtre ! D'ailleurs, il s'en rendait compte maintenant plus que jamais : il avait toujours détesté ce genre de situation ! C'était tellement… embarrassant ! Jamais il n'arriverait à se souvenir de son texte !

Oui, c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation… Kurama avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Du temps où il était encore un petit écolier et qu'il angoissait toute la nuit à l'idée de devoir réciter sa poésie devant la maîtresse d'école ainsi que tous ses camarades de classe. Vraiment, c'était complètement stupide ! IL était stupide ! Mais il avait beau se le répéter en boucle, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui…

De son côté, Hiei observait discrètement Kurama d'un œil attentif. Depuis hier soir, le roux était vraiment bizarre… Enfin, pas que les autres jours il avait l'air normal, mais là, c'était vraiment effrayant !

Il paraissait énervé... Une chose qui en soit, était déjà assez inhabituelle quand un connaissait un tant soit peu le personnage. En effet, contrairement à lui, Kurama ne se mettait presque jamais en colère. Il s'efforçait toujours de contenir son irritation, de rester calme…

Et puis, il n'était vraiment pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ! C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures, sans succès. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal…

C'est à force de détailler le professeur avec attention, que Hiei finit par les remarquer. Les petits tremblements qui agitaient son corps… Incontrôlés, presque imperceptibles, mais pourtant bien là. Oh bien sur, ils étaient masqués avec talent par le jeune homme, en effet, Kurama était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses faiblesses. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour échapper au regard perçant de Hiei.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce con ?_ è.é_ Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver pour qu'il tremble comme ça ?! Il me fout les boules à la fin ! _

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, Hiei s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le roux. Il sentait l'angoisse monter lentement en lui, s'infiltrant dans ses veines comme du poison, et venir lui étreindre douloureusement le cœur. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Kurama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Soudain, une pensée un peu étrange frôla son esprit embrouillé. Et si… ?

Non ! Kurama ne pouvait quand même pas…

Et pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus la certitude que Kurama était tout simplement en train de stresser comme un gosse, se faisait forte dans l'esprit de Hiei. Après tout, le rouquin était tellement sensible parfois, que cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié… Et puis c'était bien son genre de son monter la tête pour si peu.

- Hn… Calme toi, tu veux ? Ca va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura alors Hiei sur un ton légèrement bourru.

L'étudiant resta un moment interdit, complètement abasourdis par ses propres mots. Ils… Ils étaient sortis tout seuls ! O.O Ils avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était malade ou quoi ?!

De son côté, Kurama se sentait plus léger, comme débarrassé d'un point. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces quelques mots l'avaient presque entièrement calmé. A présent, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Plus calme, apaisé, presque serein… C'était tellement étrange… Hiei n'avait pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire. Alors pourquoi… ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que Hiei ne disait presque jamais rien ? Et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à râler et à le couvrir de reproches… Oui, c'était certainement ça… Après tout, c'est ça le pouvoir de ceux qu'il parle peu. Leurs compliments, tout comme leurs mots de réconforts, semblent avoir tellement plus de valeur dans leur bouche que dans celle dans autre.

Oui… Sûrement. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, Kurama savait que ça aurait été différent si ces mots avaient été prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre…

Le roux leva ensuite les yeux vers Hiei. Bizarrement, le brun semblait embarrassé. Il se tordait les doigts de façon nerveuse tout en fixant la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Il semblait tellement gêné…

_Il est mignon ! _ne pu s'empêcher de penser Kurama face à la petite moue embarrassée qu'affichait le jeune homme.

- Merci… C'est gentil, répondit finalement Kurama en lui adressant un sourire doux et reconnaissant.

- Hn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux fut fin prêt. Il sortit donc sur le petit palier où l'attendait Hiei depuis plusieurs minutes, prenant bien soin de fermer sa porte à clef. Le trajet pour arriver à l'école se fit dans un silence religieux, presque pesant. Mais pour une fois, cela ne gênait pas Kurama outre mesure. Il était bien trop occupé à angoisser en imaginant pour la représentation théâtrale de l'après-midi des scénarios tous plus désastreux les uns que les autres ! C'est donc dans la même ambiance pesante et lourde de silence, que les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où aurait lieu la pièce…

----

Kurama avait à peine passé la porte de l'amphithéâtre du lycée Takasaki, qu'une horde d'étudiants surexcités se jeta sur lui en criant. Il faut dire qu'avec ses petites angoisses matinales Hiei et lui avait perdu pas mal de temps. Et comme le brun avait catégoriquement refusé de faire le chemin en courrant, ils étaient arrivés avec un bon quart d'heure de retard ! Et bien entendu, ne voyant pas leur professeur arrivé, les élèves déjà fort excités à l'idée de jouer devant tout le lycée, avaient commencé à paniquer.

En effet, dans la salle c'était la cohue la plus totale. Pour peu, on se serait cru sur une place de marché ! --' Partout, ça criait et ça gigotait dans tous les sens, si bien que Hiei commençait déjà à s'énerver. Il n'avait jamais aimé le bruit et encore moins quand il était provoqué par une bande d'abrutis qui s'époumonaient comme des animaux ! è.é

De son côté, Kurama avait compris qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de se faire entendre dans cette agitation, aussi après s'être débarrasser d'une Una hystérique et désespérément pendue à son bras, le jeune professeur s'était diriger vers la jolie scène de l'amphithéâtre. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Kurama avait branché le micro et s'était avancé sur les planches en bois de la scène.

- Bonjour à tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il dans le micro.

Sa voix résonna un moment dans la salle, faisant taire les conversations des étudiants.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ce matin, j'ai eu… quelques petits problèmes techniques ! Mais rassurez-vous, malgré mon retard, je suis là et bien là ! Donc, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, on va commencer tout de suite.

- Par quoi ? demanda une élève.

- Hum… Par vérifier et installer les décors que les garçons ont mis au point. Ensuite, on pourra essayer les costumes, répondit le roux à l'intension des étudiants.

- Et la répétition générale ? s'enquit une petite rousse.

- Après l'essayage des costumes, lui répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Kurama se tu un instant, réfléchissant en vitesse, avant de reprendre le micro pour indiquer aux étudiants la marche à suivre.

- Bon… Hiroshi, Takumi, Sho, Kastuo, c'est bien vous qui vous êtes occupés des décors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent aussitôt, désignant du doigt les différents décors qu'ils avaient confectionnés avec soin. Ces derniers étaient posés dans un coin sombre de la scène et n'attendaient qu'une chose : être montés !

- Parfait ! s'exclama Kurama. Je peux vous laisser les monter seuls ?

- Bien sur ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Ok, merci ! Et bien… Il ne reste plus qu'à essayer les costumes alors ! lança le roux avec un petit sourire forcé, n'oubliant pas en quoi consistait le sien.

C'était une petite brune aux allures sympathiques et bienveillantes, nommée Tomoyo, qui s'était chargée de la création des différents costumes. Bien entendu, elle avait reçu l'aide de plusieurs autres filles de la classe, mais dans l'ensemble, la brunette avait presque fait tout toute seule. Et on devait bien lui reconnaître une chose, elle était douée ! Les costumes étaient vraiment sublimes ! Confectionnés avec soin, tout en finesse, et avec un soucis du détaille effarent, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à enviés aux costumes faits par des professionnels !

Pour la plupart, Tomoyo avait laissé courir son imagination, inventant des robes bouffantes aux motifs compliqués et confectionnant des ensembles somptueux et richement décorés pour les rôles masculins. La robe de Keiko par exemple, tout comme le costume du prince Philippe, étaient particulièrement réussis. D'autre part, la jeune couturière avait décidé de rester fidèle aux illustrations que contenait le livre en pour une seule robe, celle de la princesse Aurore. Elle avait donc créé une jolie toilette à col bateau pour Kurama.

Tomoyo avait vraiment galéré pour confectionner la robe, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle ! En effet, la ressemblance entre les images du livre et le vêtement, était troublante de réalisme. On avait l'impression que la robe avait jaillit du conte spécialement pour la pièce !

De son côté, bien que respectueux du travaille qu'avait fournie son élève, Kurama ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard charbonneux sur la robe, comme si celle-ci était responsable de tous ses malheurs. C'est vrai, il fallait le reconnaître, elle était jolie. Très jolie même. Faîtes dans un tissu doux et soyeux, d'un joli bleu, la robe avait tout pour plaire. Mieux, elle avait ce petit côté magique qui faisait rêvé les petites filles depuis la nuit des temps. Mais c'était justement là qu'était le problème : il n'avait absolument rien d'une fille, qu'elle soit petite ou pas ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs que chez la plupart des garçons, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le travestir en fille à la première occasion ! è.é Sur Keiko, là oui, elle serait sublime. Mais sur lui… Rien que d'y penser, Kurama esquissa une petite grimace.

_Enfin… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon ! _--' pensa Kurama en soupirant bruyamment.

A vrai dire, le roux n'avait pas une folle envie d'essayer sa robe. Il préférait nettement regarder ce que donnaient les différents costumes sur ses élèves, plutôt que de jouer les mannequins à son tour… Urameshi avait enfilé son costume de roi et il fallait bien l'avouer, il lui allait comme un gant ! Et Keiko elle, était tout simplement sublime ! Sa robe lui allait vraiment bien. D'ailleurs, elle faisait son petit effet. Il suffisait de voir comment Yusuke la dévorait des yeux…

_Pas très discret, mais tellement mignon !_ pensa le roux avec une petit sourire amusé.

Alors que Kurama promenait distraitement son regard vert sur ses autres élèves, ce dernier fut attiré par une silhouette élancée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Hiei…

Une fois encore, le talent de Tomoyo éclatait au grand jour. La jeune fille avait su trouver les tons et la coupe qui conviendraient parfaitement au jeune homme ! Elle avait joué sur une nuance de noir et de rouge, rappelant ainsi le rubis de ses yeux, et avait préféré un modèle simple mais stylé à un costume plus sophistiqué.

Et ça lui allait bien… Merveilleusement bien même ! Il… Il était beau comme un dieu…

- Senseiiii ! hurla soudain Una en lui sautant presque dans les bras.

- Aaah ! cria à son tour le roux, sursautant violement.

Elle était dingue ou quoi ?! Il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque avec ses conneries ! è.é Sans compter le fait qu'il avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise ! Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette folle ?! Ca se faisait pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça, en hurlant à la mort ! è.é

_Aucun tact !_ pensa Kurama en soupirant, extrêmement mécontent d'avoir été arraché à ses agréables pensées par l'hystérique de service.

- Diiiites senseiiii ! reprit la jeune fille, la bouche en cœur. Vous l'essayez votre robe ?

- Euh… Et bien…

- Oui ! Allez-y ! Essayez là ! renchérit Keiko avec un petit sourire douteux.

- Mais c'est que…

- Allez s'il vous plaît, _sensei _! lança Yusuke avec une petite moue beaucoup trop innocente pour être honnête.

- Je… Euh… Bon, d'accord… se résigna finalement le roux avec un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Quand il tourna les talons pour aller se changer dans une des loges, Kurama croisa le regard vermeil de Hiei. L'étudiant semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et à ses lèvres était accroché un petit sourire moqueur. Même s'il ne se foutait pas ouvertement de sa gueule - une chose dont Yusuke lui, ne se privait pas – Kurama savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

_Il m'agace cet abruti ! _s'énerva mentalement le roux. _Juste parce Monsieur sait qu'il fait de l'effet aux filles avec son costume à la noix, il se permet de se foutre de ma gueule ! è.é Avec son petit air innocent et cette saleté de sourire en coin ! Grrrr ! Ce qu'il m'énerve !_

En fait, ce qui l'exaspérait surtout, c'est de devoir se montrer ainsi devant lui. Car même s'il se voilait la fasse sur ce point, Kurama avait vraiment peur de paraître ridicule aux yeux de Hiei…

Pourtant, quand le jeune professeur fit son entrée habillée de sa robe bleue, il n'y eut aucune moquerie. Même les rires de Yusuke s'étaient évanouit. Tous contemplaient le jeune homme en silence, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Et surtout, les garçons… Il faut dire que le roux ressemblait plus que jamais à une fille… De plus, les tons océans de la robe se mariaient à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau et la coupe du vêtement soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Kurama était…

_A couper le souffle !_ pensa Hiei en dévorant littéralement le jeune homme du regard.

- Kyaaa ! hurla alors Una en se précipitant sur le professeur.

Elle avait été la première à se remettre du choc et son cri avait fait sursauter toute l'assistance. Bientôt, ce fut la moitié de la classe qui s'amassa aux côtés du roux pour le complimenter et accessoirement, lui faire les yeux doux. Une chose qui d'ailleurs, semblait énerver au plus haut point un certain jeune homme aux yeux rouges…

- Senseiii ça vous va trop bien ! s'exclama Una en battant des mains d'un air ravi.

- Oui, vous êtes super ! renchérit la petite Nami, toute mignonne dans son costume de bonne fée.

- Oui, je suis d'accord ! cria Kuwabara, en le dévorant des yeux de façon peu discrète.

Même si à présent le grand roux avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, il restait très attaché à son professeur. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Oui mais voilà, il n'avait aucune chance et il le savait parfaitement. Ca avait été dur, mais il s'était fait une raison… Et puis de toute façon, si Hiei était sur le coup, il valait mieux se tenir à distance… --'

Oui, ça avait été dur… Mais seulement les deux premiers jours ! Parce que le troisième, une nouvelle élève était arrivée au lycée Takasaki à cause d'un déménagement. A cette période de l'année, les changements étaient très rares, mais apparemment, la jeune fille avait les capacités suffisantes pour prendre la matière en cours de route et réussir son année.

Cette charmante jeune fille se nommait Namiko Tomoni et avait exactement deux ans en moins que Kuwabara. C'était une petite brune à la frimousse sympathique et aux yeux pétillants de malice. Oui, elle était mignonne comme tout ! Et puis, elle semblait extrêmement gentille !

Quand Kuwabara l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Et depuis ce jour, il passait ses récréations à lui faire la cours. D'ailleurs, ça semblait marchait plutôt bien, car Namiko passait son temps à rougir et bégayer devant le jeune homme. Elle aimait beaucoup le roux et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Une chose qui d'ailleurs, faisait extrêmement plaisir à Kurama. Il était heureux pour Kuwabara, car le roux méritait vraiment d'être aimé à la hauteur de ses sentiments.

Après une petite heure d'essaye, les costumes et les décors qui avaient soigneusement montés par les garçons de la classe, furent fins prêts. Tout était en ordre et la répétions générale pu enfin commencer. Celle-ci se déroula d'ailleurs tranquillement, sans qu'aucun problème ne vienne troublé l'ambiance bon enfant qui s'était installée dans la salle.

La pièce qu'ils allaient joué cette après-midi devant le lycée était certes adaptée d'un conte occidental, mais aussi et surtout, écrite par les filles de la classe. Aussi, même si l'action était très présent, les scènes guimauves et particulièrement gênantes l'étaient aussi… Et comme si un seul ne suffisait pas, deux baisers en tout, étaient prévus au programme… --'

Jusqu'à maintenant, Kurama avait toujours réussit à les éviter, prétextant une envie présente, la fin de l'heure et bon nombre d'excuses toutes plus bidons les une que les autres. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs le désespoir de Keiko. Et encore aujourd'hui, le roux avait réussit à s'esquiver. Mais il le savait bien, cet après-midi, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il y échappe…

-----

- Oh mon dieu ! Sensei ! L'amphi est plein craqué ! gémit la petite Nami, littéralement morte de peur.

- Je… Je sais… répondit le roux d'une voix sourde.

Comment pourrait-il seulement songer à rassurer ses élèves, alors que lui-même était au bord de l'évanouissement ? Comment lui dire de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout ira bien, alors que lui ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir au loin ? Comment ? En cet instant, Kurama se sentait plus misérable et insignifiant que jamais. Il… Il avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré ! Comparé aux sentiments qui lui broyaient à présent l'estomac, le stresse qu'il avait ressentit ce matin n'était qu'une petite angoisse de passage !

Oui, c'était parfaitement stupide, pourtant cela n'empêchait pas Kurama de trembler de tous ses membres. Il… Il avait peur ! Il… Il ne voulait pas y aller ! Il voulait fuir, fuir très loin et oublier une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire de théâtre. Malheureusement, c'était impossible… Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber ses élèves…

- Ca va aller… Respire… chuchota soudain une voix douce à son oreille.

- Keiko… J'ai… J'ai vraiment peur là, gémit Kurama en tournant vers la jeune femme son visage tordu par une grimace d'appréhension.

- Je sais… Mais ça va aller, j'en suis sûre !

- Tu me le promets ?

Keiko sourit : autant son cousin avait toujours été quelqu'un très mûre pour son âge, autant il pouvait se monter enfantin et extrêmement fragile. Quand il avait peur, par exemple, même si c'était juste de l'appréhension ou du stresse, il se sentait alors complètement perdu et désarmé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Dans ces moments, il fallait juste le rassurer. Et c'est ce que Keiko avait toujours fait…

- Oui, je te le promets ! répondit-elle avec un sourire apaisant.

En entendant ces mots, Kurama se sentit un peu mieux, comme débarrassé d'un poids. Ca allait aller… Oui, tout allait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Le roux respira ensuite profondément plusieurs fois d'affilés, espérant ainsi calmer son angoisse, puis se dirigea lentement vers le rideau. Il donna rapidement les dernières instructions aux élèves chargés de la partie technique du spectacle, puis tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Keiko. Tout en marchant vers de la jeune fille, Kurama croisa le regard rubis de Hiei. Un regard tellement chaud, rassurant et… doux ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi tendre… Et ce fut le déclic pour le jeune homme. En un instant, tous ses doutes se dissipèrent et il sentit grandir en lui une confiance inébranlable : oui, tout allait bien se passer !

- Toc, toc, toc ! firent les trois coups, annonçant le début de la pièce et faisant taire les conversations.

_Et c'est partit ! _pensa Kurama avec un soupir, rajustant au passage son costume ainsi que le mascara noir de ses cils.

Et oui, quelques heures plus tôt, les filles avaient décidé de jouer les maquilleuses… Elles lui avaient couru après pendant presque un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et qu'il les laisse lui mettre du mascara et du « blush » ou « boush » - il ne savait pas trop- une sorte de poudre rose et un peu brillante. Heureusement, il avait encore assez d'autorité sur ses élèves en furie pour être épargné par le fond de teint poisseux et les ombres à paupières aux couleurs plus horribles les unes que les autres. D'autre part, il n'avait échappé que de justesse au rouge à lèvre, en prétextant une quelconque allergie.

Les filles avaient ensuite essayé d'avoir Yusuke, mais celui-ci avait eut le temps de s'e planquer pendant qu'elles martyrisaient le pauvre Kurama. Les jeunes filles auraient bien voulu faire de même avec Hiei, mais un seul regard du brun avait suffit à les refroidir considérablement. Elles étaient hystériques, mais pas folles ! Et essayer d'appliquer le moindre soupçon maquillage sur Hiei, c'était du suicide.

La pièce commençait par une petite intro à rideaux fermés, contée par la petite Aki. Sa voix chaude et expressive s'éleva donc dans le silence de la salle, plongeant les spectateurs dans un monde peuplé de magie, de sorcières, de princesses et de chevaliers dans lequel se déroulait la merveilleuse histoire de la Belle aux Bois Dormants.

- Il était une fois d'un pays lointain, un roi et une reine qui étaient fort tristes de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Un jour enfin leur vœu fut exaucé, la reine mit au monde une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent… Aurore.

Le rideau s'ouvrit ensuite, dévoilant au publique les premiers comédiens de la pièce. Il y avait Keiko, qui serrait contre son cœur la poupée qui jouait le rôle de la petit Aurore, Yusuke défendant sa fille contre la sorcière, les trois bonnes fées et bien sur Una, excellente dans le rôle de la méchante Maléfique.

Les différentes scènes de la pièce s'enchaînèrent ensuite dans un roulement fluide, captivant les spectateurs. Tout se passait à merveille et au grand soulagement de toute la classe, les acteurs n'avaient nullement besoin du souffleur. Kurama respirait enfin.

La fin de la représentation avançait à grand pas et avec elle, la scène que Kurama redoutait le plus : le baiser du prince. D'ailleurs, quand le rideau se ferma pour marquer la fin de la bataille du prince Philippe contre la méchante Maléfique et ainsi permettre aux accessoiristes de changer le décor, Kurama sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer considérablement.

_Nous y voilà…_ pensa-t-il avec une petite grimace d'appréhension.

Sans compter que ses élèves ne voulaient rater le « bisou » sous aucun prétexte. Ils s'étaient amassés dans les coulisses comme une bandes de petits voyeurs, pour être sûrs de ne pas louper le moment cruciale. Keiko avait même sortit son appareille photo !

_Celle-là, elle me le paiera ! _se promis le roux en lançant à la jeune fille un regard assassin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kurama s'allongea doucement sur la couche et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Il s'empressa de fermer les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés qui agitaient son cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le grincement caractéristique du rideau et les pas de Hiei sur les planches de la scène…

Lentement, pas à pas, il l'entendit se rapprocher. Puis il sentit un poids venir froisser les draps à ses côtés, un souffle chaud et doux sur la peau sensible de son cou… Il… Il allait vraiment l'embrasser ! O.O A peine le roux eut-il réalisé la gravité de la situation, que des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était doux… Tellement doux…

De son côté, Hiei avait cru mourir quand il avait vu Kurama allongé sur les draps blancs, ses cheveux rouges épars sur l'oreiller et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses paupières closes, ourlées de longs cils noirs, lui donnait un air tellement angélique et fragile à la fois, que s'en était presque déroutant. Doucement, le jeune homme s'était approché de la « princesse » endormie et s'était assis à ses cotés, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres.

- Le prince, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux. Il posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un tendre premier baiser, annonça la voix chaude d'Aki, la narratrice de l'histoire.

Et c'est exactement ce que fit Hiei. Il captura les lèvres du professeur entre les siennes, savourant avec délice ce contacte si doux et cette sensation de bien être qui s'emparait peu à peu de tout son corps.

_Enfin…_

- Hum… gémit alors le roux, quand les lèvres de Hiei eurent quittés les siennes.

Kurama ouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux, feignant un réveil difficile. Devant lui se tenait Hiei. Hiei et ses yeux rouges… Hiei et une expression si paisible… Hiei et un sourire si doux…

Un sourire radieux étira les lèvres du roux.

----

- Peu de temps après le réveil de la princesse Aurore, un grande fête suivit d'un somptueux bal fut organisé en l'honneur du mariage de la jeune fille et du prince Philippe. Tout le royaume y fut convié et la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne homme ! conta Aki sur un ton joyeux.

Sur la scène, plusieurs couples dansaient une longue valse, les yeux dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Yusuke et Keiko paraissaient d'ailleurs apprécier tout particulièrement cette scène… Kurama lui, ne savait plus trop s'il aimait ça ou pas. Il se sentait un peu perdu et il avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées en des pensées un tant soit peu cohérentes. Il faut dire que le bras de Hiei qui lui enlaçait délicatement la taille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus… Tout comme ses yeux rubis qui ne le lâchaient pas une seconde du regard d'ailleurs…

La musique se mit ensuite à baisser progressivement, au fur et mesure que les différents couples disparaissaient dans les coulisses. Et bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'un sur scène… Ils dansèrent encore quelques longues minutes, puis finalement, Hiei stoppa leur danse. Bien que la salle était pleine à craquer et que dans les coulisses, les étudiants se battaient presque pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur la scène, ils se sentaient seuls au monde… Pour Kurama, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que les mains de Hiei sur ses hanches et de son côté, l'étudiant se perdait peu à peu dans les yeux verts du professeur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté…

Hiei attira ensuite le roux un peu plus contre lui et, alors que le rideau se fermait doucement pour la dernière fois, il se pencha lentement vers le visage de Kurama pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

----

- Kyaaa ! C'était génial ! hurla soudain Natsuko en sautant au coup de Kurama.

- Hn ? O.O fut la seule réponse de ce dernier.

- Oh ! C'était vraiment sublime ! Fantastique ! Magique ! Et puis… Kyaaa ! Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux ! C'était tellement romantique que je me suis sentie obligée d'immortaliser la chose ! poursuivit la jeune femme sur un ton joyeux en secouant vigoureusement l'appareil photo qui se trouvait dans sa main droite.

- Natsu… Tu vas trop vite là… J'ai pas pigé la moitié de ce que tu as dit ! --'

- C'est pas grave ! Retiens juste que vous étiez trooop mignon ! xD

- Ok…

La pièce de théâtre s'était achevée sous les applaudissements tonitruants du lycée depuis maintenant une bonne heure, mais le temps de se changer et de ranger le bazar qu'il régnait dans les coulisses, ils n'avaient pas pu quitter l'amphithéâtre avant une grosse heure. Et bien entendu, Natsuko les avait attendus à la sortie avec son « Danou-chan chériii », un grand jeune homme brun au sourire engageant et au caractère plutôt timide.

- Hum… Au fait Natsuko, je te présente… commença Kurama en désignant ses amis.

- Hiei, Keiko et Yusuke, oui je sais Kura-chan ! xD répondit la jeune femme en sautant sur Hiei avec un grand sourire.

- Que… ? O.O Comment… ?

- Natsuko… Dégage de là, grogna Hiei sans faire attention à la remarque du roux.

- Hihi ! Et bien vois-tu, en fait, Hiei est mon cher cousin que j'aime et que j'adore et Keiko, ma meilleure amie ! On se connaît depuis la maternelle ! Et puis Yusuke bah… C'est le futur petit ami de Keiko ! xD expliqua la brune sans pour autant lâcher Hiei.

- Ton… Ton cousin ? Oô Et… Keiko ? C'est vrai ?!

- Véridique !

- Bon sur ce, j'y vais moi ! Danou-chan et moi on a pleiiins de chose à faire, n'est-ce pas Danou-chan ? xD déclara-t-elle avec un petit regard pervers, faisant ainsi rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Oui, on va y aller nous aussi… Hein Keiko ? lança Yusuke en passant un bras possessif sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Vous aussi ? Bon bah salut alors !

- Oui, à lundi Kurama-chan !

Le roux regarda son meilleur ami et sa cousine s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous avec un petit sourire attendrit. Ils étaient si mignons et ils allaient décidément bien ensemble ! Ca faisait vraiment plaisir à Kurama et il était très content pour les deux tourtereaux.

- Hn. Tu viens ? On rentre… déclara Hiei, sortant ainsi le roux de ses réflexions.

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

----

Kurama soupira longuement, tout en s'étirant comme un chat au réveil. Hiei était sous la douche et il était seul au rez-de-chaussée, pourtant son appartement lui semblait moins triste qu'à l'accoutumée… Tout était calme, silencieux, mais sans le côté lugubre et pesant qui y régnait les jours précédents. Et puis, il se sentait bien… Incroyablement bien même !

Kurama s'allongea lentement sur le divan de tissu bleu, profitant de l'absence de Hiei pour s'étaler de tout son long. D'habitude, c'est le brun qui prenait toute la place… --' Il somnola un moment, jusqu'à que le calme apaisant de l'appartement soit brisé par le bruit strident de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Kurama grogna et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : 11h00 du soir… Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure ? Natsuko, certainement… Après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'elle lui téléphone en plein milieu de la nuit pour des stupidités et il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour faire preuve d'un sans-gêne pareil. Quoique, tout bien réfléchis, son cousin n'était pas mal dans son genre… T.T

La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre dans l'appartement, interrompant ainsi Kurama dans ses réflexions. Le temps qu'il se lève, elle avait retentit trois fois en plus, lui arrachant à chaque fois un grognement exaspéré. Bon sang ! Ce que cette fille pouvait être chiante ! è.é Elle avait pris des cours chez Ai ou quoi ?!

_En tout cas, cette fois, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !_ _Elle va avoir ce qu'elle va voir ! _è.é

- J'arrive ! cria Kurama sur un ton exaspéré alors que la sonnette retentissait encore une fois.

Le roux fit jouer la petite clef d'argent dans la serrure de la poignée, puis détacha la chaînette de sécurité. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il habitait seul à Tokyo. Même quand il était dans son appartement, il fermait toujours la porte à clef… Avec un nouveau grognement agacé, Kurama tourna lentement la poignée de métal et ouvrit la porte, prêt à passer le savon du siècle à Natsuko.

Le seul problème, c'est que la personne qui se trouvait à présent devant lui, n'était pas Natsuko… Cette personne c'était…

- Non… Pas toi… gémit Kurama alors que son corps se figeait sur place.

----

_A suivre…_

Et voilà ! Le septième chapitre est bouclé ! xD J'espère qu'il vous plu ! Je sais pas encore si c'est l'avant dernier, ou l'avant avant dernier, mais la fin approche à grand pas ! Ah là là, nous avons eut droit au premier bisous de Hiei et Kurama, quelle émotion mes enfants ! xD A la pièce de théâtre aussi , et Kurama qui panique plus que ses propres élèves ! Enfin… Sinon, qui est le mystérieux (pas mystérieux que ça en fait) personnage qui débarque chez Kura-chan à 11h00 du soir ? Je suis sûre que vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

**Sinon ---- ATTENTION, ATTENTION ! Je fais un petit sondage. Je n'ai jamais fais de lemon de ma vie mais, comme il faut un début à tout, je pensais m'y essayer déjà dans cette fic. MAIS (parce que oui, il y a un mais) comme je suis pas sûre de mon coup, je préfère vous demander votre avis.**

**Alors, un lemon à la fin, ****POUR**** ou ****CONTRE**

Sinon comme d'hab', merci d'avoir lu et plein de GROS bisous à vous tous !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

Ayumi-X : Ohh mon dieu ! Toutes mes condoléances ! C'est vraiment cruel ça ! è.é Commencer les exams avec Histoire quelle horreur ! Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ! **:S **Moi je commence par 4 heures de science économiques… Pfff… C'est vraiment beaucoup de matière, ça me déprime trooop ! . En plus, je crois qu'en France ils ont pas d'examens… C'est pas justeuuh ! Enfin… C'est la triste réalité de la vie ! xD

Sharo-Chan Oh ! Tu ne peux pas réaliser à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ! Chaque fois que j'en lis une, je pète un câble ! xD Je passe mon temps à sauter partout tellement je suis contente ! (Je sais il m'en faut pas beaucoup ! ) D'ailleurs, ma mère m'a déjà menacée de m'envoyer à l'asile une bonne douzaine de fois ! Sinon, pour la petite amie de Kuwa, moi aussi au début j'avais pensé à Yukina. Mais je l'avais déjà « mentionnée » au début comme étant la sœur de Hiei, si je la faisais entrer dans l'histoire il aurait fallut que j'explique pleins de choses en plus et puis, il y aurait forcément eut une rencontre avec Hiei… Ca m'intéressait pas de parler de ça, alors j'ai fais entrer Namiko dans l'histoire ! xD Et finalement, j'en suis plutôt contente, même si j'en parle pas beaucoup, je trouve qu'elle est mignonne comme perso ! (Si tu savais touts les petits détails que contient mon cerveau à propos des personnages que j'invente, tu en aurais la migraine !) Bon bah sinon, bonne lecture hein ! xD

Lady Puss : Et vii ! Tomoyo powaa ! xD J'adore ce personnage de CLAMP ! Elle me fait trop rire ! Et puis je la trouvais parfaite dans le rôle de la costumière de la classe ! xD Avec son petit air angélique et ces délires couturiers, je la trouve vraiment excellente ! Enfin bon… Sinon pour ce qui est du Japonais, tu m'épates ! C'est super bien ! Oô Moi je commence tout juste… J'essaye d'apprendre à lire, mais c'est vraiment pas facile… En fait, je comprends assez bien le truc, mais il me faut un temps fou pour retenir les différents caractères et puis c'est compliqué ! T.T Mais bon, avec le temps… Enfin, bref ! xD

kitsu34 Ah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! xD Et si en plus j'ai réussit à te faire rire, je peux mourir maintenant et reposer en paix ! (Hum… Quoique… C'est peut-être un peu exagéré ça… xD) Sinon, de rien pour ma review ! xD C'est normal ! En plus, c'est marrant mais j'ai toujours détesté envoyer des reviews, ça me fait vraiment chier. --' Donc dis-toi que si je fais l'effort de t'envoyer un petit mot, c'est que tes fics en valent vraiment la peine ! Et puis, je te comprends ! C'est dur de savoir si ce qu'on écrit vaut quelque chose... Moi, par exemple, il m'a bien fallut trois mois avant me décider à poster ma fic sur fanfiction ! xD Ca me foutait trop la pétoche de me planter alors je m'étais abstenue jusque là ! . (Et je crois que je ne l'aurai jamais postée si une amie ne m'avait pas menacé de mort ! xD) Mais j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à écrire, parce que tu es douée ! Et puis aussi parce que si ça m'amuse d'écrire, j'aime encore plus lire les écrits des autres ! xD

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Le seul problème, c'est que la personne qui se trouvait à présent devant lui, n'était pas Natsuko… Cette personne c'était…_

_- Non… Pas toi… gémit Kurama alors que son corps se figeait sur place._

Eiri… Eiri était là ! Juste devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine… Assez près pour le toucher, assez près pour lui saisir le bras et l'attirer à lui, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé… C'était un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar ! Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Oui, il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et Eiri… Eiri serait loin, très loin de lui ! Oui ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se réveil !

Kurama sentait une peur immense envahir peu à peu tout son corps, paralysant ainsi ses muscles et serrant douloureusement son cœur. Il avait mal… Tellement mal ! Il ne voulait pas le voir ! Et encore moins lui parler ! Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse respirer le même air que cette ordure le dégoûtait… Et si par malheur Eiri le touchait, Kurama était presque certain qu'il allait se mettre vomir !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?! C'était trop demandé ?

- Que… ? Co… Comment… Non ! gémit à nouveau le roux, une petite grimace terrorisée tordant les traits fins de son visage.

- Alors je t'ai manqué mon cœur ? C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! Mais… C'est terminé maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire ! Je suis là ! Oui, je suis là… Tu vas rentrer avec moi hein, Kurama… Et tout va redevenir comme avant ! Tu vas voir mon coeur, on va bien s'amuser ! ricana le brun en tendant une main d'acier vers le professeur.

Kurama était littéralement pétrifié sur place, totalement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La peur le paralysait depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes pourtant, quand les doigts d'Eiri effleurèrent la peau sensible de son avant-bras, ce fut le déclic. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et dans un mouvement brusque, emplit de désespoir, il referma la porte de son appartement. Malheureusement pour le lui, Eiri fut plus rapide. Il glissa sournoisement son pied entre l'embrasure et la porte, empêchant ainsi le professeur de pouvoir fermer et verrouiller cette dernière.

- Non ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! gronda l'homme en appuyant de tout son poids sur la porte de bois blanc, espérant ainsi faire céder le rouquin.

Kurama gémit : Eiri était bien plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus fort ! Jamais il n'arriverait à tenir la pression que le brun lui imposait ! Pourtant, il ne se découragea pas… Il continua à pousser de toutes ses forces sur la porte en priant pour que son ancien amant ne réussisse pas à entrer.

Et il tint ! Oui, il tient bon de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que dans un accès de rage, le brun donna un violent coup d'épaule sur le bois clair. Le choc fut bien trop violent pour que Kurama puisse l'encaisser ! Il fut littéralement projeté en arrière, s'étalant durement sur le parquet marron qui recouvrait le sol.

Le jeune professeur ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur et alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il vit avec horreur la silhouette massive d'Eiri pénétrer dans la pièce à pas lent. Cela fit au professeur, l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacée qu'on lui aurait jeté à la figure. En instant, il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps parcouru de frissons.

Il… Il avait tellement peur ! Il avait pourtant cru qu'après tout ce temps, il serait guérit de cette terreur. Après tout, combien de fois ne s'était-il pas imaginé ces retrouvailles ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé aux gestes qu'il ferait et aux paroles qu'il lui dirait ? Oui, il s'était cru assez fort pour se défendre et le chasser définitivement de sa vie pourtant, en cet instant, Kurama ne sentait plus la moindre once de courage en lui…

Non… Tout était perdu… Il… Il n'était définitivement pas assez fort ! Jamais il ne pourrait échapper à Eiri ! Jamais il n'aurait la force de s'opposer à lui… C'était trop dur… Beaucoup trop dur ! Et il avait beau essayé, encore et encore, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas !

Mais soudain, alors que Kurama sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les sanglots lui serrer la gorge, Eiri avança… Doucement… Lentement… Comme pour savourer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le roux, la soumission sur les traits de son visage et la peur qu'il lisait dans ses beaux yeux verts. Un petit sourire satisfait et profondément mauvais, étira ses lèvres alors que celui-ci avançait sa main pour se saisir du bras de Kurama.

De son côté, Hiei était sortit de la douche depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes. Le jeune homme avait entendu à plusieurs reprises la sonnette stridente de la porte d'entrée retentir dans l'appartement. Et, soudain envahit par un mauvais pressentiment, il s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse. Le brun descendit ensuite l'escalier de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une hauteur jugée idéale : de là où il était, il pouvait voir sans être vu…

Dans le salon, face à un Kurama littéralement mort de peur, se trouvait un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux clairs. Sa peau avait une jolie teinte dorée et l'homme semblait avoir tout juste la trentaine. Battit tout en muscle, Hiei songea un instant qu'il aurait pu être très beau… Sublime même… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eut ce petit sourire mauvais qui étirait ses lèvres et la lueur de folie qui faisait briller ses yeux…

- Eiri… Je… supplia presque Kurama, incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

- Ta gueule ! cria le brun, d'un air menaçant. Tu la fermes crétin ! Je me suis assez fait chier pour te retrouver ! Alors maintenant, tu reprends les bonnes vielles habitudes : tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis ! Suis-je assez clair ?!

- Je…

- PUTAIN ! J'AI DIS TA GUEULE ! hurla-t-il à nouveau avant de reprendre sur un ton doux et mielleux. Bon Kura-chan… Tu vas rentrer avec moi, hein, mon cœur ? Oui, on va rentrer à la maison tout les deux et tout redeviendra comme avant…

Kurama lui, ne pouvait plus rien dire et il se sentait trop terrifié pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait pourtant cru pouvoir se défendre ! Après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, il avait vraiment cru être de taille contre Eiri… Alors pourquoi ? Merde ! Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

Jamais il ne pourrait lui échapper et à cette triste constatation, son sang se glaça d'effrois. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche… Non, il ne voulait pas ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais !

- Laisse moi… S'il te plaît, vas-t-en ! gémit le roux en se collant un peu plus contre le mur blanc de son appartement, comme s'il voulait disparaître et se fondre dans la masse du plâtre.

- Pas question ma biche ! Je t'ai assez cherché comme ça ! ricana à nouveau Eiri en s'avançant vers Kurama, la démarche fière et conquérante.

Et avant même que Kurama ait pu réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait ou même penser à s'enfuir, le grand brun lui avait saisit le bras. D'une main de fer, il l'avait attiré violement à lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte ferme et brusque qui remplissait le roux d'un profond dégoût.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! Non ! C'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces ! Même le plus infime frôlement des doigts d'Eiri sur son corps lui donnait la nausée !

C'est donc réprimant avec peine son envie de vomir, que Kurama se mis à se débattre comme un beau diable. Il martela de ses poings son torse dur comme la pierre et s'agita comme un fou dans l'étau que formaient ses bras puissants autour de son corps. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est agacer un peu plus son ancien amant. Car si le brun était plus grand que lui, il était aussi et surtout, beaucoup plus fort… Pourtant, le professeur ne renonça pas. Il continua à se débattre comme un animal en cage, envahit par une énergie nouvelle. L'énergie du désespoir…

- Mais bordel ! Tu vas te calmer à la fin ?! gueula le brun avant de lui administrer une gifle magistrale.

Sous la puissance du coup, Kurama tomba à genoux. Une chose qui sembla plaire à Eiri, car il en profita pour l'attraper par les cheveux. Il tira violement sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son beau visage à ses lèvres froides et avides. Le brun l'embrassa longuement, comme pour faire valoir ses droits sur ce corps qu'il revendiquait comme sien et il batailla allégrement pour obtenir un accès que Kurama lui refusait obstinément.

De son côté, le roux était figé de terreur. Ses poings étaient crispés au sol, les jointures blanchies par la pression. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient comme à la surface d'un miroir, l'immense dégoût qui s'emparait peu à peu de son corps. Il… Il allait vomir !

Puis doucement, avec cette lenteur presque sadique, les lèvres du brun quittèrent les siennes pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu vois Kurama… Je te l'avais dis que je te retrouverais… Après tout, tu m'appartiens…

Et ça, s'en fut trop pour Hiei ! Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues minutes qu'il assistait sans broncher à cette scène plus que révoltante, mais là s'en était trop ! Pourtant au début, il avait préféré ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, laissant ainsi le professeur se débrouiller seul. Enfin… Il observait tout de même la scène… Mais c'était juste au cas où ! è.é

Après tout, c'était les affaires de Kurama pas les siennes ! Et puis le roux était assez grand pour se défendre seul. Oui mais voilà, le problème c'était que le grand brun à la face de macaque (qui apparemment répondait au nom de Eiri) semblait lui inspirer une crainte immense. A tel point, qu'il ne pouvait même plus bouger le petit orteil en sa présence !

Pourtant, tout le monde est témoin, c'était pas s'il n'avait pas essayé ! Non, il s'était contrôlé pour une. Il avait vraiment essayé de se calmer et d'arrêter de jouer les petit-ami possessifs, mais à l'instant même ou la gifle était partie et que les lèvres du gros porc se retrouvèrent sur celles du roux, Hiei fut certain d'une chose : il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage !

Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il calme la haine et la colère que lui inspirait le brun. En effet, Hiei avait décidé de mener l'attaque d'une façon moins… violente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il entra donc dans la pièce en sifflotant, d'une manière naturelle et décontractée, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu et rien entendu.

- Kurama ? Tu ne sais où j'ai mis mon… commença-t-il avant de fixer sur Eiri un regard faussement étonné, feignant à merveille la surprise.

De son côté, Eiri lui, avait violement sursauter en entendant dans son dos une voix qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de Kurama. Machinalement, il desserra sa prise sur le corps souple du roux qui en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

- Kurama… C'est un ami à toi ? demanda Hiei le plus innocemment du monde.

- Euh… Non… Euh…

- T'es qui toi ?! grogna Eiri en adressant à l'étudiant un regard haineux et chargé de menaces.

- C'est… C'est mon colocat… commença Kurama d'une petite voix, avant d'être interrompu par le brun.

- Moi ? Mais je suis l'amant de Kurama ! répondit Hiei avec un grand sourire, tout en s'approchant d'un Kurama les yeux écarquillés et visiblement en état de choc.

Doucement, Hiei fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du roux, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur siennes et comme pour purifier son corps après le passage forcé de l'autre brute, il passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du roux, quémandant ainsi un accès plus intime.

Kurama, qui était aussi abasourdit que crispé par le baiser, finit tout de même par se détendre. Lentement, il fit glisser ses longs doigts sur le torse chaud de son élève, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se referment sur la chemise noire du brun. Il serra ensuite fortement le tissu entre ses poings, comme pour éviter de se perdre dans le baiser. Puis, presque timidement, il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, se laissant ainsi envahir par Hiei.

La langue du brun plongea sans attendre dans la bouche offerte et vint caresser sensuellement celle du roux, lui arrachant ainsi un petit gémissement.

Mon dieu, que c'était bon… Ce baiser, Hiei l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps ! Et ce n'était certainement pas le petit bisou qu'il avait presque volé au professeur le jour de la représentation théâtrale, qui allait apaiser ses envies pas très catholiques !

Car il devait bien l'avouer, il désirait le roux. Oui, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait encore désiré quelqu'un… Mais bon, avant de pouvoir pleinement profiter de ce cher professeur, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de l'autre taré. --' Hiei quitta donc les lèvres du roux avec douceur. Une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable et qui pourtant, lui venait naturellement quand il était avec Kurama…

- N'est-ce pas Kitsu ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin.

Car si Hiei ne semblait pas incommodé par le baiser enflammé qu'ils avaient échangé, Kurama lui, était complètement à bout de souffle ! Pire même : la tête lui tournait et il sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner lâchement, le laissant pantelant dans les bras du brun. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que Hiei le lâche ! Il resserra donc sa prise sur la chemise de l'étudiant, s'agrippant fortement à lui, comme s'il cherchait à le retenir.

De son côté, Hiei était plutôt satisfait de l'effet produit sur le roux. xD S'il avait su que le professeur réagirait ainsi, il aurait mis ses désirs à exécution depuis bien longtemps !

Hiei se tourna ensuite vers Eiri avec un grand sourire hypocrite, tout en prenant bien soin de garder un de ses bras puissant autour de la taille de Kurama. Si il le lâchait, Hiei était sûr de voir le professeur s'écrouler…

Eiri lui, était littéralement fou de rage ! Qui c'était ce sale gosse ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Car malgré les paroles du brun, il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Non ! Il était absolument inconcevable que Kurama ait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa vie ! è.é Quoi qu'il en soit, ce vermisseau répugnant devait être éliminé s'il se mettait en travers de sa route !

- Son amant ?! Son amant ! Et bien plus pour longtemps en tout cas ! hurla Eiri en lançant un regard assassin à Hiei.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Parce que Kurama m'appartient ! A moi et à moi seul !

- Mais oui, c'est cela… lâcha l'étudiant, sur un ton sarcastique et méprisant.

Le grand brun était furieux : qui était ce sale môme pour lui répondre ainsi ?! Eiri enserra donc le bras droit de Kurama d'un geste rageur et le tira violement à lui, désireux de récupérer son « bien ». Mais c'était bien entendu sans compter sur Hiei ! L'étudiant n'avait pas du tout - mais alors là pas du tout - l'intension de laisser le roux entre les griffes du malade mental qui lui avait jadis servit d'amant !

_Et puis de toute façon, qui va à la chasse perd sa place !_ pensa Hiei avec toute la maturité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

C'est donc d'un geste ferme et autoritaire, qu'il serra le poignet fin et bronzé d'Eiri jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lâche prise et libère le professeur. L'étudiant poussa ensuite le roux derrière lui, tendant son bras droit sur le côté pour créer une barrière entre lui et son ancien amant.

De son côté, Kurama avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve… Il avait du être téléporté sur une autre planète, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Et puis c'était quoi cette journée de merde ? Tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup et en si peu de temps ! è.é D'abord Eiri qui débarque chez lui et ensuite Hiei qui se présente comme étant son amant ! On voulait qu'il se tape un infarctus ou quoi ?

Et puis… Hiei il… Il était là. Il était là, avec lui…

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, jamais personne ne l'avait défendu et surtout pas d'Eiri ! Et puis c'était tellement étrange de se dire qu'il pouvait compter sur Hiei… Pourtant, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, Kurama était certain d'une chose : Hiei ne le laisserait pas.

Et soudain, la vérité lui apparu comme une évidence : il n'était plus seul ! Il n'était plus seul contre le brun !

Une vague bonheur envahit son cœur et Kurama se rapprocha doucement de Hiei, se collant à lui tout en enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule, profitant de la proximité des corps. Il agissait un peu à la manière d'un petit enfant qui se cacherait derrière la jambe de sa mère parce qu'il était effrayé par la maîtresse d'école ou par le chien du voisin.

Hiei lui, sourit doucement, heureux de sentir la présence de Kurama dans son dos. Il en était sûr maintenant : enfin, il avait la confiance du roux…

- Tu vas dégager de là sale môme ! Et en quatrième vitesse si tu veux pas que je t'éclate ! cracha soudain Eiri, furieux de voir « son » roux se blottir ainsi contre l'étudiant, s'en remettant entièrement à lui.

- …

Sans un mot, Hiei se détacha du professeur et s'avança vers le brun avec un air menaçant et un petit sourire malfaisant au coin des lèvres. Et avant qu'Eiri n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva projeter hors de l'appartement de Kurama.

- Bien. On va pouvoir discuter… déclara l'étudiant sur un ton glaciale, tout refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Parler ? Mais putain, parler de quoi ?! Tu t'approches plus de Kurama et c'est tout ! hurla l'homme en esquissant un mouvement brusque pour frapper le jeune homme au visage.

Mais Hiei fut plus rapide que lui et en un instant, Eiri se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de bois blanc, les yeux plongés dans les rubis en colère de l'étudiant. Lui qui habituellement ne connaissait pas la peur, il devait bien avouer que le regard de Hiei était plutôt flippant…

- C'est bon ? T'as fini de déballer tes conneries ? gronda le brun d'une voix sourde et chargée de haine. Parce que maintenant, c'est toi qui la fermes et qui écoutes ! Et ouvre bien tes petites oreilles parce que je ne me répéterais pas !

- …

- Je te préviens espèce de pourriture, si tu t'approches encore une fois de Kurama, t'es mort ! C'est clair ? Maintenant, tu vas gentillement te casser d'ici et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole de toute ta vie. Et si jamais j'apprends que tu as posé ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, laisse moi te dire que tu vas le regretter amèrement !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hiei lui envoya son genou droit dans l'estomac. Eiri ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, semblable à un cri de bête blessée, et il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Mais l'étudiant n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui ! D'un geste rageur, il lui envoya son poing en pleine face, le faisant s'écrouler comme un sac à patate sur le sol dur du palier. Hiei se détourna ensuite du petit tas de vêtements ridiculement pitoyable avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Connard ! hurla alors Eiri en se relevant d'un bond, essayant ainsi d'assommer Hiei par derrière.

_Trop lent…_ pensa le brun en se retournant brusquement et en plaquant violement Eiri au mur.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! En plus de n'être qu'un enfoiré de première, t'es aussi un lâche ! gronda Hiei en plaquant sa main sur la gorge de l'homme. Putain, rien que voir ta sale gueule, ça me donne envie de gerber ! Mais t'as de la chance, je crois pas que ça plairait à Kurama d'avoir un mort sur son palier, je vais donc épargner tes petites fesses ! Bon, maintenant tu vas DEGAGER de ma vue avant que mes nerfs lâchent et que je t'explose pour de bon !

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Eiri n'avait plus eut peur de personne… A vrai dire, habituellement c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il lui suffisait d'un seul regard pour se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil et s'il avait le malheur d'élever un tant soit peu la voix, les gens étaient tous prêts à lui lécher les bottes… Au fil des années, cette constatation l'avait emplit de vanité et d'une confiance en lui presque sans borne, à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir la moindre peur en présence d'autrui. Comme quoi tout arrive !

Mais bon, ce coup-ci, il avait une excuse en béton ! Après tout, c'était normal de flipper : ce mec était décidément pas normal ! è.é Déjà avec sa tête de gothique il vous foutait le frisson, mais si en plus on ajoutait son air sombre et des petits yeux perçants, rouges comme le sang et brûlants comme l'enfer, il y avait vraiment de quoi faire dans son froc ! Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas plaisanter quand il parlait d'assassinat… Oui ! S'il ne se cassait pas bien vite, il allait vraiment se faire buter par cette espèce de sale démon !

- Hn… Je… Je… Je vais… y aller… Hein ? parvint-il à articuler aux prix de grands efforts. Il faut dire que le regard remplit de haine que l'autre dardait sur lui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup…

- Ouai, c'est ça, casse-toi ! grogna l'étudiant qui maîtrisait de moins en moins ses nerfs.

Il faut dire que ses pulsions meurtrières étaient tellement puissantes, tellement agressives, qu'il se demandait vraiment comment il arrivait encore se retenir de l'exploser ! Faut croire que le temps passé aux côtés de Kurama l'avait quelque peu assagi… Mais bon d'un autre côté, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà tué ! Oui… Il aurait fait ça avec lenteur et sadisme, dans les pires souffrances imaginables… .

Oui mais voilà, il y avait Kurama… Et le jeune homme était tellement gentil, tellement attentionné que s'il avait liquidé cette pourriture, Hiei était certain que le roux aurait culpabilisé… Il s'en aurait voulu toute sa vie cet idiot ! Et Hiei ne voulait certainement pas ajouter un poids supplémentaires sur les jolies épaules roux.

Mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui refaire le portait ! è.é

_Enfin…_ soupira Hiei. _Au moins, il va se tenir loin Kurama…_

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, puis poussa doucement la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans l'appartement et aller rejoindre le professeur. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, cherchant une tête rousse du regard…

Kurama était là… Immobile et exactement au même endroit que toute à l'heure, si ce n'est qu'il avait lentement glisser le long du mur recouvert de papier, pour se laisser choir sur les lattes brunes du parquet.

Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse et il se tenait recroquevillé comme un enfant dans le noir, ses bras crispés sur le tissu rêche de son jeans et le visage posé sur ses genoux. Ses épaules tremblaient, témoins silencieux des larmes qui coulaient certainement sur ses joues pâles. Oui, il pleurait, mais bizarrement aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres…

Hiei s'approcha doucement du roux et s'agenouilla devant lui, craignant de l'effrayer si il le touchait. Il avait mal… C'était tellement douloureux de le voir comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas voir de souffrance sur le visage de Kurama, pas plus que des larmes dans ses yeux ! Non, lui il voulait le voir rire, il voulait voir le vert de ses yeux briller de mille feux.

Il voulait le voir heureux… Tout simplement heureux…

- Kurama… Kurama c'est moi, c'est Hiei… appela soudain l'étudiant dans un murmure, lui-même étonné par la douceur qui vibrait dans sa voix. Il est partit… C'est fini… Il va te laisser tranquille, je te le promets !

- …

- Ecoute Kurama… Il… Il n'est plus là, alors regarde moi… Ne pleure pas…

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Kurama enfouit un peu plus son visage ravagé par les larmes contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas voir Hiei et encore moins que Hiei le voit comme ça ! Il était si faible, si pitoyable… Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état ! Il avait honte… Tellement honte !

- Kurama… chuchota Hiei en se rapprochant un peu plus du roux. S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer… Je… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête de pleurer…

Ca faisait mal ! Ca faisait tellement mal de le voir comme ça ! Le professeur semblait si malheureux, si… vulnérable. Et Hiei ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour soulager sa peine…

Il resta donc un long moment comme ça, immobile et silencieux, regardant le roux pleurer à chaudes larmes avec un petit pincement au cœur. Puis, comme le professeur ne levait toujours pas les yeux, l'étudiant approcha doucement sa main. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et força le jeune homme à lever les yeux vers lui. Comme il s'y attendait, les joues pâles du professeur étaient littéralement inondées par l'eau salée de ses larmes et le roux se mordait violement la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses sanglots.

- Chut… C'est fini… Je… Je suis là, tout va bien se passer… Alors arrête de pleurer… D'accord ?

A ces mots, les yeux de Kurama se remplir de nouvelles larmes et Hiei se mordit violement les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, le roux s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, collant son visage humide contre son torse. Il s'agrippa ensuite désespérément à sa chemise, comme s'il avait peur que Hiei ne disparaisse.

- O.O ? Que… ? Kurama… ? balbutia le brun en rougissant furieusement.

Et Kurama continua à sangloter doucement contre lui… De son côté, Hiei lui, gardait les bras en l'air dans une posture crispée et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Tout son corps était tendu et il avait l'impression que s'il le bougeait un peu trop, il allait se briser en mille morceaux.

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à Kurama ? O.O

Ce n'était pas que le corps secouer de sanglots qui se pressait contre lui était désagréablement ou même dérangeant, mais… C'était juste que… Qu'il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un de toute sa vie ! Il… Il ne savait pas comment on faisait ça ! Et ce n'était certainement pas les maigres souvenirs de sa petite enfance qui allaient l'aider !

Hiei resta donc un long moment ainsi, les bras en l'air et le corps crispé, jusqu'à ce que un à un ses muscles se détendent, vaincu par la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps souple de Kurama.

Et puis après tout, ça ne devait être bien compliqué de consoler quelqu'un… Il suffisait de se laisser aller et d'agir en suivant son instinct, non ?

- C'est bon… C'est fini… murmura donc Hiei sur un ton bourru, tout en enlaçant doucement le roux pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés sur le sol, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots incontrôlés de Kurama ne se calment complètement et que sa respiration ne s'apaise… Ses pleurs n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, pourtant Kurama ne bougea pas, craignant de devoir rompre l'étreinte ou d'être repoussé si jamais il remuait un peu trop. Mais de ce côté-là, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir ! Car en cet instant, Hiei ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde…

- Ca va mieux ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du professeur en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

- Hum Hum… répondit Kurama en posant doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étudiant et en se lovant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Kurama…

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que je peux… te poser une question ?

- …

- …

- Oui… Vas-y…

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ce type ? Et qui c'est au juste ?

A ces mots, Hiei sentit le corps de Kurama se raidir dans ses bras et il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, comme pour fuir la question.

Hiei savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas des souvenirs agréables pour le roux et qu'il préférait oublier, mais lui, il devait savoir… Il avait besoin de savoir ! Il changea donc de tactique, préférant la douceur et la délicatesse à une franchise un peu trop brusque. Il approcha donc doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille du professeur et lui chuchota d'une voix tendre :

- J'ai besoin de savoir Kitsu… Raconte-moi…

- … Kitsu ?

- Oui… Je trouve que ça te va bien ! .

- …

- Raconte moi Kurama…

----

_A suivre…_

Et voilà ! Huitième chapitre ENFIN terminé ! xD Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, surtout que je suis en plein dans mes exams ! Enfin, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop court ! (Écrire en étudiant c'est pas facile facile en fait… --') Personnellement, moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… Je crois que je l'ai trop imaginé dans ma petite tête (c'est à partir de ça que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en fait !) et que maintenant que je l'écris, ça donne plus aussi bien… Ouiiin ! Je trouve ça nulle ! **:'(** Enfin, on verra bien ce que vous en pensez ! xD J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez un peu plus que moi ! . Sinon bah… J'annonce officiellement que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! (enfin, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien dans la vie ! xD)

Sinon bah… comme d'hab' ! xD Merci de lire cette petite fic sans prétention, plein de gros bisous à tous et… BON ETUDE A TOUS ! XD (pour ceux qui galère avec c'est c d'examens de m ! (Tomberais-je dans la vulgarité ? Oô)

PS-qui-n'a-absolument-rien-avoir-avec-le-reste : Je LOVEEEEUH Death Note ! **3** (il fallait que je le dise ! xD)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² :** Attention y a un **lemon** (raté) dans ce chapitre !

aroule83 : Merci ma choupinette ! Tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! D'ailleurs, je te dédie ce chapitre, parce que sans toi, je suis pas sûre que je l'aurais fini un jour ! Après mon petit problème d'ordi, j'avais vraiment plus envie d'écrire et j'étais complètement découragée (et c'est dans ces moment là que je suis la plus chiante, ne ? xD) mais t'as pas lâché l'affaire ! (Contrairement à moi… --') Tes encouragements (et coups de pieds aux fesses aussi, ne les oublions pas ceux-là xD) m'ont sauvés ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire un grand **MERCI** ! Je te n'aime très très fort !

**ET UN TOUT GRAND MERCI**à : Laurentine, LolaMalfoy, Ayumi-X, kryslie and kryssou, shunelodie, Lady Puss, Sharo-Chan, koorime, nandra-chan, zephis, kistu34.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_-_ _Raconte moi Kurama…_

Le roux ne savait vraiment plus où il en était… Il se sentait perdu et tellement las de toute cette histoire ! D'ailleurs, malgré les douces paroles que Hiei lui murmurait tendrement à l'oreille, Kurama ne voulait pas parler. Il… Il ne voulait pas se souvenir… Jamais !

Car pendant de longs mois de souffrance et de solitude, il avait tout fait pour oublier définitivement cette partie de sa vie, pour effacer à jamais Eiri de sa mémoire et chasser de sa vie toutes choses qui se rapportaient de près ou de loin à son ancien amant. Et voilà que maintenant, après tout ce temps, tous ces sacrifices, on lui demandait de déterrer ces vieux souvenirs uniquement pour les beaux yeux de Hiei ? Non vraiment, c'était beaucoup trop lui demander ! Il n'en était pas question !

- Kurama…

- Je… Non ! répondit ce dernier d'une voix égarée et légèrement enrouée, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder devant les yeux de bambi qu'affichait l'étudiant.

- S'il te plaît…

Il ne voulait pas parler… Oui mais voilà, le seul problème, c'était qu'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, le roux avait toujours eut un point faible. En effet, une seule et unique arme était capable de créer une brèche dans ses défenses… Et cela pouvait d'ailleurs être extrêmement dangereux pour sa santé ! Ca l'embarquait souvent - pour son plus grand malheur - dans des histoires complètement déjantées et loufoques, qui étaient presque toujours signées « Keiko ».

En effet, le roux n'avait jamais su résister à la douceur… Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir comment la cousinette s'y prenait pour le faire chanter et on avait tout de suite comprit… --' C'était bien simple, la petite brune arrivait à lui faire faire absolument n'importe quoi ! Keiko était passée maîtresse dans l'art de le manipuler et apparemment, Hiei commençait lui aussi à piger le truc… --'

- Kurama… S'il te plaît… murmura à nouveau le brun à l'oreille du professeur, agrémentant son chuchotement d'un léger baiser sur la peau soyeuse et blanche de son cou.

- Hn.

C'était pas possible ça ! è.é Pourquoi diable se laissait-il toujours avoir aussi facilement ? Et l'autre abruti qui le fixait sans ciller (à croire qu'il ne clignait jamais des yeux ce mec… --') avec des yeux de cocker attendant son tour dans une des cages sordides de la SPA… Comment… Mais comment voulez-vous résister à ça ?! è.é

Et puis Hiei était tellement attentionné, tellement doux avec lui… Il semblait si sincère… Ses beaux yeux rouges étaient emplit de douceur et de tendresse. Ses mains expertes se faisaient caressantes sur les hanches du roux… Son souffle brûlant effleurait sa peau en un rythme lent et régulier qui apaisait le cœur de Kurama. Et son sourire… Son sourire aurait pu faire fondre les icebergs d'un pôle tout entier !

_Grrrr ! C'est quoi ça ?! Il a pris des cours avec Keiko ou quoi ? Ah non, merde… J'oubliais qu'il est le cousin de Natsuko… _--' _Raaah fait chier ! C'est vraiment pas loyal ce genre de trucs ! _è.é_ C'est… de la triche, merde !_

- Hn. D'accord… finit par capituler Kurama dans un murmure, vaincu par les beaux yeux rouges de l'étudiant.

- Merci.

- Hn…

- …

- …

- Hum… Va falloir que je surveille ça de près… marmonna soudain le brun avec un petit air songeur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Apparemment t'as choppé un sale virus… Ou peut-être bien que j'ai détient sur toi… répondit Hiei, un petit sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Baka ! répliqua Kurama en détournant les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir devant le sourire amusé qu'affichait le brun.

_Y'a pas à dire… Le voir sourire, ça fait toujours un choc… _--' _Je suis pas sûr que je m'y habituerais un jour…_

De son côté, Hiei - qui était déjà prodigieusement amusé par l'attitude boudeuse dont faisait preuve Kurama - lassa échapper un petit rire joyeux en remarquant les jolies rougeurs qui enflammaient à présent les joues pâles du professeur. Et alors qu'il riait de bon cœur pour la première fois, Kurama ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer, fasciné par le spectacle d'un jeune homme complètement transformé. Il semblait apaisé, comme libéré d'un poids… Ses yeux de braise pétillaient de malice et brillaient de mille feux… Il semblait irradié de douceur…

Et puis un Hiei riant aux éclats, c'était tellement inattendu, tellement… contre-nature, que bizarrement, Kurama s'empourpra encore un peu plus, sentant s'éveiller dans son corps encore glacé par la peur, des sensations légères et agréables. Des sensations étranges qui étaient endormies depuis bien trop longtemps…

_Quel joli son… _pensa le roux avec un petit sourire rêveur. _Tu devrais rire plus souvent Hiei, ça te va vraiment bien ! Et puis… Si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait…_

Le moment d'hilarité passé, Kurama observa son élève du coin de l'œil, guettant une quelconque réaction sur son beau visage. Mais il ne pu absolument rien en tirer. C'en était désespérant… Ses traits demeuraient impassibles et inexpressifs, témoin silencieux de l'attende dont faisait preuve le jeune homme.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Après tout, il attendait son histoire…

Alors doucement, comme pour se donner la force d'affronter ses souvenirs, Kurama nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il se lova ensuite un peu plus contre lui, respirant une grande bouffée d'air pour emplir ses poumons de l'agréable parfum qui émanait ses mèches noires et rebelles… Et ce n'est qu'après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur la peau tendre et dorée de son cou, que le roux commença son histoire…

- Je… J'ai rencontré Eiri Teko pour la première fois il y a exactement 5 ans… A l'époque, j'étais encore étudiant… J'avais tout juste 17 ans et je fréquentais le lycée Tsudami, qui se trouvait dans la petite ville où j'habitais avec mes parents… Je me souviens, le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était une belle journée d'hiver… On était à la mi-janvier et il avait encore gelé pendant la nuit… Le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu limpide, et je me sentais revivre… Ce jour-là, je rentrais chez moi comme d'habitude, après une journée bien remplie et… Et comme d'habitude, je ne regardais pas devant moi ! Parce qu'à cette époque, j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de lire en marchant…

- Hn. Stupide, grogna Hiei.

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu veux que je te raconte oui ou non ? è.é

- …

- Hum… Donc… J'étais encore plongé dans un bouquin, totalement absorbé par ma lecture et… Et je marchais vite, parce que les filles de mon fan-club m'avaient encore mis en retard. J'ai donc…

- Ton fan-club ? Oô

- Ouai… --' Mais ce n'est qu'un détail alors si tu voulait bien arrêter de m'interrompre toute les cinq minutes, ça serait pas mal ! è.é

- Hn. Désolé…

- Oui… Donc… Euh… Quand j'ai tourné au coin de la rue, je n'ai pas fait plus attention à ce qui ce passait autour de moi et… Ah tiens ! Je le remarque seulement maintenant mais…

- …

- …

- Mais quoi ?!

- Ben toi et moi, on s'est « rencontré » de la même façon… Enfin, je veux dire que ce jour là, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Eiri exactement comme avec toi !

- Ah bon ? grogna Hiei, pas franchement content d'avoir un « point commun » avec l'autre demeuré.

- Oui… Enfin bref, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : je lui suis rentré de dans… Et je me rappel que lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un puce, alors que moi je me suis retrouver les quatre fers en l'air après avoir fait un joli vol plané ! Mais bon, il faut dire qu'il était tellement grand et tellement… massif, que ce n'était pas avec mon petit poids que j'allais le gêner… Enfin… Donc toujours était-il que je suis tombé et qu'avec le choc, j'ai lâché toutes mes feuilles de cours ainsi que mon pauvres livre… Elles se sont éparpillées partout, c'était un vrai cauchemar ! Et moi, j'étais tellement confus que je me suis mis à rougir comme une tomate ! --'

- Ca, ça n'a pas vraiment changé… constata Hiei avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Hn. Enfin bref, je n'osais pas regarder en face la personne que j'avais bousculée tellement j'avais honte ! Alors j'ai marmonné un petit « pardon » et j'ai commencé à ramasser mes feuilles en gardant dans les yeux baissés… Mais lui, il s'est penché et il m'a aidé… Et quand je me suis redressé, il m'a tendu mes feuilles. Tout simplement… Il avait un sourire tellement doux… J'ai… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est arrivé tellement vite… Je crois que j'ai eut un véritable coup de foudre pour lui… Il était tellement beau, tellement gentil avec moi… Je suis tombé amoureux tellement vite… Je ne connaissais même pas son nom ! En plus, quand je repense à notre rencontre, je trouve que ça fait tellement cliché… C'est difficile à croire qu'une histoire puisse vraiment commencer comme ça…

- Ouai… C'est clair… grogna Hiei, les yeux brillants d'une colère difficilement contenue.

- … Hi… Hiei ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque que chose qui t'a mis en colère ? s'inquiéta le roux en se serrant un peu plus contre le brun, comme s'il avait peur d'être repoussé.

- Hn. Nan… Nan, rien.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, t'es sourd ?!

- …

- Hmpf. Nan, c'est bon. Désolé. C'est juste que…

- Tu es jaloux ? lança le roux sur un ton joyeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Que… Ja… ? QUOI ?! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'indigna Hiei en rougissant légèrement. Je ne suis PAS jaloux, c'est clair ? Arrêtes un peu t'es conneries ! è.é

- D'accord, d'accord ! xD

- Hmpf.

Mais bien sur qu'il était jaloux ! Comment ne pas l'être ? Kurama parlait d'Eiri avec tellement de… D'un air si… Enfin bref, il avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux ! è.é Peut-être était-il encore amoureux de lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux… ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Hiei se sentit mal, comme si on serrait son cœur avec un gant d'acier. Heureusement, Kurama sembla remarquer la colère brûlante du brun, tout comme la jalousie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, car il s'empressa de déposer une myriade de petits baisers dans le cou de l'étudiant. Il glissa ensuite ses lèvres à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix hésitante :

- Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je… Je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps… C'est… C'est juste que ça me rappel beaucoup de choses… Notre rencontre dans ce couloir par exemple… Et puis, j'ai quand passé de bons moments à ses côtés… Mais… Il… Il faut me croire, je ne l'aime vraiment plus… Je ne l'aime plus parce que je… chuchota-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement, une lueur effrayée s'allumant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

- Tu ? l'encouragea Hiei, brûlant d'entende les mots que le roux était sur le point de prononcer.

- Non, rien ! Je… Rien ! bafouilla Kurama en rougissant furieusement.

- Ok… Bon, tu continues ?

- Oui… Donc je disais… Euh… Il… Il m'a rendu mes feuilles, puis il m'a gentillement demandé mon nom. Il avait toujours un grand sourire quand il s'adressait à moi… Evidement, je me suis empressé de lui répondre ! Tu penses, j'étais trop heureux ! On s'est donc présenté, comme ça, en plein milieu du trottoir, puis il m'a invité à prendre un café avec lui. Je nageais littéralement dans le bonheur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai complètement oublié que mes parents m'attendaient à la maison ! Il m'a emmené dans un petit café et on a discuté pendant des heures… Il m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Et puis il était tellement attentionné, tellement prévenant avec moi, que je n'ai pu que tomber encore un peu plus sous son charme… Je… J'étais littéralement conquis !

- …

- Et grâce à ce petit « rendez-vous », j'en ai appris plus sur lui. Je savais maintenant qu'il était professeur d'histoire à l'université et qu'il avait exactement 29 ans. Au début, cela m'embêtait un peu, parce que ça faisait quand même 12 ans de différence entre nous… Mais bon, j'ai bien vite oublier la différence d'âge, j'étais bien trop amoureux de lui pour me soucier de ce genres de détails ! Après cette première rencontre, on s'est revu beaucoup d'autres fois. Il m'emmenait partout : au restaurent, au cinéma, dans des cafés, dans des boites de nuit… Et moi, je répondais toujours présent. Je crois que l'aurais suivit au bout du monde s'il me l'avait demandé… Et puis il était si gentil… Chaque fois, il me raccompagnait à la maison, que ce soit à pied ou en voiture. Et puis un soir, il m'a embrassé…

_**Flash-back **_

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, deux silhouettes sombres déambulaient encore main dans la main, sur les trottoirs presque déserts de la petite ville nippone. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues…

- Ca va, tu n'as pas froid ? demanda soudain la voix grave d'une des deux silhouettes.

- Non, ça va ! répondit l'autre avec un sourire, alors qu'il se laissait guider par son compagnon.

Eiri l'avait encore invité à passer une soirée à ses côtés et alors que celle-ci s'achevait doucement sur une note plus romantique, Kurama devait bien avouer qu'il était aux anges… Tout avait été tellement parfait, tellement merveilleux, que le jeune homme avait l'impression de vivre un rêve…

Après le restaurant, Kurama s'était laisser entraîner dans une des boites de nuit les plus populaires de la ville. D'ailleurs, l'entrée était si chère qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait même pas pu effleurer le tapis rouge du porche d'entrer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si Eiri n'avait pas de moyens… Et puis comme c'était lui qui payait, il aurait eut tord de se priver, pas vrai ? Et une chose était certaine, l'établissement était à la hauteur de sa réputation ! Quelle soirée merveilleuse… Kurama en avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux !

- Euh… Eiri… ? Pour rentrer chez moi, il faut tourner à droite… indiqua soudain Kurama, alors que le brun l'entraînait vers une petite ruelle sombre située sur la gauche.

- Je sais.

- Mais euh… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes là ? Tu sais… Euh… Il est tard et…

Mais le roux ne pu terminer son discours, car le reste de sa phrase fut happé par les lèvres chaudes et autoritaires d'Eiri, alors que celui-ci l'avait plaqué au mur. La surprise passée, Kurama noua ses bras autour du cou de son brun et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, se laissant envahir par Eiri…

_**Fin du flash-back**_

- Ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment remercié le ciel à genoux ! C'était pour moi le plus beau jour de toute ma vie ! Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que c'était en fait le commencement d'un véritable cauchemar !

- …

- Enfin… Après ça, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. J'ai présenté Eiri à mes parents qui heureusement, se sont montrés très ouverts. Puis j'ai emménagé chez lui… Tout doucement, s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à m'occuper des tâches disons… plus féminines de la maison. Je faisais le ménage, le repassage, la lessive, la cuisine… Enfin, tout ces trucs-là quoi ! En fait, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment et puis Eiri était si gentil… Je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui ! Mais le problème c'est qu'après seulement un mois de vie commune, ça a commencé à ce gâter… Eiri se montrait plus ferme et plus autoritaire avec moi. Il me commandait sans cesse et me criait dessus. Mais bon, comme après il s'excusait toujours, je me suis laissé faire sans vraiment protester… Et puis, j'avais tellement peur qu'il me laisse…

- Tsss… T'es vraiment con parfois… marmonna Hiei sur un ton dur et contrarié.

- Hum ?

- Nan, rien… Continues… soupira le brun en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du roux.

- Oui donc… Euh… Petit à petit, il m'a éloigné de mes amis, jusqu'à ce que je perde presque tout contacte avec eux… Je voyais de moins en moins ma famille et ça me faisait souffrir, mais encore une fois, j'ai préféré me taire… Et puis l'année scolaire s'est terminée et j'ai enfin obtenu mon diplôme… Mais je n'étais pas vraiment heureux, parce qu'Eiri se montrait de plus en plus froid et menaçant avec moi… Il se mettait souvent en colère et passait son temps à me crier dessus. Il… Il n'était plus jamais doux et attentionné comme il l'avait été au début de notre relation… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je… J'avais l'impression d'être devenu un objet fait uniquement pour assouvir ses pulsions animales, mais pourtant je ne disais rien… Je crois que j'espérais encore qu'il puisse redevenir comme _avant_… Qu'est-ce que j'étais naïf ! Et c'était de pire en pire… Il devenait violent et ses amis ont commencés à envahir notre maison… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour pêcher des gens pareils ! C'étaient une bande d'hommes stupides et grossiers, mais ils étaient tous baraqués comme des troncs d'arbres alors je ne pouvais pas faire grande chose… Si ce n'est supporter leurs mains baladeuses, parce que de toute façon, Eiri ne faisait jamais rien pour moi… C'était… C'était vraiment un enfer, pourtant je continuais à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil… Quand il criait, j'accourais immédiatement, parce que savais que ce serait pire s'il se mettait en colère… Combien de fois m'a-t-il hurlé « Kurama ! Une bière ! » dans toute la maison ? Combien de fois j'ai couru pour la lui apporter, comme un imbécile ? Combien de fois lui ai-je obéit sans broncher, sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisait ? Mais ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec de l'amour ou même de la dévotion ! Je crois que je n'étais tout simplement plus capable de lui désobéir… Je n'arrivais presque plus à penser par moi-même, tant il m'avait rendu dépendant de lui… Et puis, il me faisait peur…

- …

- Et puis… Et puis un jour… Il… Il m'a frappé… Je me rappel… Il était encore en colère parce que sa bière n'était « pas assez fraîche » à son goût… Hum ! La bonne excuse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis cette fois là, mais j'en ai eut vraiment assez… Assez de lui, assez de cette situation humiliante et ridicule… Enfin, toujours est-il que je l'ai insulté et j'ai voulu le quitter… Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il m'avait envoyé son poing en pleine figure… Oh ! Je me souviens, le coup avait été tellement puissant qu'il m'avait presque assommé ! Mais bon, ça, Eiri s'en fichait bien… Il m'a laissé à terre et il est tranquillement aller prendre une douche ! Alors seulement, je me suis enfin rendu compte de l'étendue de ma bêtise… Et de ma stupidité ! J'étais pitoyable à pleurer… Mais m'en rendre compte et admettre qu'Eiri n'avait fait que se servir de moi pendant tout ce temps, c'était déjà un immense pas en avant ! J'ai donc décidé de partir. Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement qu'Eiri essayerait de me retrouver. Il me l'avait assez répété pour que je m'en souvienne : « Tu m'appartiens, jamais je ne te laisserais m'échapper ! » et blablabli et blablabla ! Tu penses, j'étais sa petite chose, il n'était pas question que je m'en aille ! Et plus, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa maison, je m'occupais de tout ! Partir c'était dangereux, je le savais… Ca me foutait les jetons, mais… mais il fallait quand même que je tente le coup ! J'ai donc téléphoné en secret à toute ma famille ainsi qu'à mes anciens amis et je leur ai expliqué la situation. J'ai ensuite préparé mes bagages en cachette et le soir même, tard dans la nuit, je me suis enfui comme un voleur… Ca n'a pas été bien difficile, Eiri avait l'habitude de s'endormir comme une masse une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait…

- Hn, grogna Hiei avec colère, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu de Kurama.

_« Ce qu'il voulait » hein ? _è.é

- … Je… Ne… Ne me regarde pas comme ça… plaida le roux en détournant les yeux, incapable d'affronter la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux de l'étudiant.

- …

- …

- C'est bon, continues…

- Oui… Donc… Euh… Après ça, j'ai commencé mes études supérieures et je suis vite devenu professeur de Japonais diplômé de l'université ! J'ai ensuite décidé de m'installer à Tokyo et deux jours plus tard, je trouvais du travail au lycée Takasaki ! C'était inespéré, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là ! Et puis la suite… Bah… Tu la connais.

- Hn.

- …

- …

- Tu sais… Quand j'y repense ça me rend vraiment triste… Je… Enfin je… Je l'aimais vraiment ! Et lui…

- …

- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre Eiri… Je suis juste… juste dégoûté de lui… Et de moi surtout… J'ai été tellement bête ! Tellement aveugle ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours été un peu naïf, Keiko me le disais souvent, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais stupide à ce point ! souffla Kurama en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler sur ses joues pâles.

- Ca suffit ! cria soudain Hiei en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il avait les yeux brillant d'une colère trop longtemps contenue et les poings serrés.

- …

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça ! C'est clair ? è.é Tu n'es pas stupide ! Le seul qui est con dans cette histoire, c'est l'autre demeuré ! Il n'a pas vu à côté de quoi il passait en te faisant souffrir ce con ! Il n'est absolument pas digne des sentiments que tu lui portais ! Alors arrête de te dénigrer, ça m'énerve ! Grrrr ! C'est pas possible ça ! Merde ! Si j'avais su, je lui aurais vraiment enfoncé sa gueule à ce connard ! è.é

- …

- …

- Je…

- Hn. C'est bon. Excuse-moi d'avoir crier mais…

- Je… Merci ! s'exclama alors le roux les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter au cou de l'étudiant. (Et voilà… Ca y est ! Je tombe dans la guimauve… Pfff… Vraiment désolé !)

- Hn. Pas de quoi…

Après les révélations de Kurama, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un long moment immobile, profitant en silence de la douceur de l'étreinte et de la chaleur qui émanait des corps…

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, que Hiei bougea. Il s'appuya doucement contre le mur blanc du salon, cherchant une position plus confortable tout en veillant bien à ne pas réveiller le roux qui, vaincu par les émotions de la journée, s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme observa un long moment le visage pâle aux paupières closes du professeur, tout en jouant distraitement avec une mèche soyeuse de cheveux écarlates. Il était définitivement trop beau… Comment la nature pouvait-elle concevoir une telle merveille ? C'était un vrai mystère… D'ailleurs, le brun ne réalisait pas encore très bien sa chance… C'était lui, le vilain petit canard, celui que tout le monde détestait, l'enfant violent et agressif qui inspirait la crainte, celui dont personne ne voulait, que Kurama avait accepté à ses côtés… Et c'était dans ses bras que le roux s'était endormi…

D'ailleurs à ce propos, Hiei se sentait vraiment rassuré de voir que le visage d'ange aux traits endormis que Kurama enfouissait dans son cou, semblait enfin apaisé et parfaitement calme. La peur l'avait enfin quittée…

Par contre, ça serait pas mal si le roux pouvait arrêter de soupirer de manière suggestive et de gémir contre la peau sensible de son cou… --' Parce que sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! C'est vrai quoi… è.é

_Et puis c'est pas possible un truc pareil ! Même quand tu roupilles, tu réussis à m'exciter ! è.é_

Parce que oui, c'était un fait, il avait envie de lui…

Et depuis déjà pas mal de temps en plus ! En effet, depuis plusieurs longs, très longs jours, Hiei s'efforçait de contenir son désir pour le roux. Car après tout, il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments soient réciproques… Le jeune homme avait donc décidé que pour une fois, il valait mieux calmer ses ardeurs et « tâter » le terrain avant d'agir…

Mais à présent, tout était différent ! Il était presque certain que Kurama éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi fort que l'amour qu'il avait eut pour Eiri, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose… Oui, il en était certain ! Sinon, pourquoi le roux lui sourirait-il de cette façon ? Et pourquoi resterait-il ainsi lover dans ses bras, les lèvres perdues dans son cou ? Kurama n'était pas vraiment du genre allumeur, cela ne pouvait donc dire qu'une chose…

Le seul problème, c'est que Hiei ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec lui… Après tout, il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant. Les hommes et femmes qui avaient défilés dans son lit n'étaient là que pour satisfaire ses envies… Jamais encore, il n'y avait été question de sentiments…

C'était certain, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas non plus capable d'attendre plus longtemps… Jamais encore il n'avait connu ça… Il… Il le voulait tellement ! Il le désirait avec une force et un empressement qui le laissait lui-même perplexe…

Oui, il désirait le faire sien… Il voulait que Kurama lui appartienne corps et âme, mais est-ce que Kurama lui, l'accepterait ? Pour Hiei, rien n'était moins sûr… Après tout, il avait appartenu à Eiri tellement longtemps et voilà que maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, lui il se pointait avec ses gros sabots ! Car même si c'était fait dans l'amour, la tendresse et tout le bazar qui va avec, pour Hiei l'acte en lui-même restait fait d'un principe universel : il y avait un corps dominant et un corps dominé… C'était comme ça et on ne pouvait rien y faire… Et il n'allait certainement pas se retrouver en dessus ! Mais… Kurama serait-il près à lui appartenir ? Même une seule nuit ? Non, vraiment, rien n'était moins sûr…

- Hum… gémit soudain le roux en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, tirant par la même occasion le brun de ses réflexions.

- Alors Kitsu… Bien dormi ? lui demanda Hiei.

- Comme un bébé… répondit le roux avec un petit sourire, inconscient de la note sensuelle qui vibrait dans sa voix.

_Kurama… Arrête, merde ! Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir si te me chauffe comme ça ! _è.é_ Enfin… Même si tu le fais pas exprès… _--'

- Hum… Ca va, t'es bien installé ? demanda alors Hiei sur un ton taquin pour faire diversion et essayer de calmer ses hormones en éveil.

A ces mots, le jeune professeur rougit violement, se rendant soudain compte de la position plus que gênante dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Mais bon, il ne bougea pas pour autant ! xD

Oui… Après tout pourquoi le nier ? Il était bien dans les bras de Hiei. Incroyablement bien même… Y avait-il quelque chose de mal à ça ? Non, certainement pas… Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate ? è.é

_Un mystère de plus…_ --' pensa le roux avec un léger soupire.

Tout était tellement embrouillé et confus dans son esprit… Il avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Mais pourtant, une chose restait parfaitement claire : il fallait qu'il se venge ! Hiei était la cause incontestée des rougeurs qui chauffaient ses joues il devait donc être puni ! xD

Se laissant guider par l'étrange sensation qui envahissait peu à peu son corps, Kurama fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Hiei, parcourant la peau bronzée en une caresse douce et sensuelle. Il déposa ensuite quelques petits baisers papillons, légers comme une brise d'été, sur les clavicules découvertes, le faisant frissonner de désir…

Puis, toujours avec la même douceur et la même délicatesse, Kurama glissa ses mains aux longs doigts fins sur la nuque du jeune homme, pressant lascivement son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres remontèrent sur la gorge, puis le long de sa mâchoire, pour finalement venir échouer sur sa jolie bouche aux lèvres fines.

- Kurama… Je… J'ai envie de toi… chuchota Hiei à l'oreille du roux une fois le baiser rompu.

Mais aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Hiei le regretta amèrement. Il avait raison, Kurama n'était pas prêt… A la minute même où il avait parlé, son corps s'était crispé dans ses bras et ses yeux verts s'étaient volés d'une appréhension nouvelle…

_Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix… _pensa-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait…S'il n'agissait pas, Kurama allait peut-être se fermer définitivement à lui, étouffant ses propres sentiments pour se protéger… Après tout, il était tout à fait normal que la trahison qu'il avait vécue quelques années plus tôt, laisse une marque dans son cœur… Il voulait certainement s'éloigner de toute forme de désir ou de convoitise à son égard…

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il agissait et que Kurama réagissait mal à ses avances, il le perdrait à jamais… Car le roux ne lui accorderait plus la moindre confiance… Le problème était épineux, il aurait mieux fait de se taire et d'attendre encore un peu… Mais bon, ce qui était fait, était fait et il n'avait plus le choix… Hiei décida donc de retenter sa chance.

- Kurama… Laisse moi te faire l'amour…

- Je… bégaya le roux en rougissant furieusement et en détournant précipitamment les yeux.

- _S'il te plaît_…

Alors doucement, comme obéissant à la prière du brun, Kurama plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard brûlant de Hiei. Il y avait tant de choses dans ses yeux rouges… Tant de choses… Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

Une petite voix tapie dans un coin sombre de son esprit lui murmura malicieusement que « oui » alors le roux décida de se laisser guider, oubliant ses hésitations pour s'en remettre au brun… Cependant, il se sentait bien incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa gorge, tant celle-ci était nouée par l'appréhension. Il colla donc timidement ses lèvres sur la bouche chaude du brun, l'entraînant de force dans un baiser brûlant et passionné. Hiei avait enfin sa réponse…

Alors doucement, ce dernier glissa sa main dans celle de Kurama et pas à pas, il l'entraîna à l'étage…

Et à peine étaient-ils entrés dans la chambre à coucher du roux, que celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, les lèvres de Hiei perdues dans son cou et ses mains posées sur ses hanches… Kurama laissa échapper un léger soupire quand il sentit le corps chaud de l'étudiant se presser contre le sien et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses.

De son côté, Hiei essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs et surtout, de rester calme. Goûter ses lèvres, toucher sa peau… Il en avait tellement rêvé… Il l'avait tellement désiré ! Comment ne pas s'affoler face à un Kurama à l'abandon dans ses bras ? Comment ne pas perdre la tête en l'entendant gémir sous ses caresses ? Résister au roux, c'était comme lui demander la lune…

- Hi… Hiei… appela Kurama d'une voix égarée alors que le brun faisait doucement glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules.

- Je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, alors que ses mains effleuraient le creux de ses riens.

- A… Aah !

- Kurama… ?

Le long gémissement qui était sortit de la gorge du roux avait profondément surprit l'étudiant. Il était tellement… provocateur ! Tellement lascif… Cela avait éveillé un feu brûlant au creux de son bas-ventre et il sentait l'excitation monter en lui à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Mais quand même… Quelle réaction explosive ! Il l'avait à peine effleuré pourtant, sa respiration s'était faites haletante et ses joues s'étaient colorées du rouge… Il était littéralement à croquer !

_Alors comme ça tu es sensible au niveau des riens ? Hum… Intéressant ! _pensa Hiei, un petit sourire pervers se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Kurama lui, maudissait la sensibilité de son corps. Il avait toujours été particulièrement réceptif au niveau des riens et… Et il n'était pas franchement heureux que Hiei ait découvert si vite sa principale faiblesse… --' Il allait en profiter un max, ça, c'était certain ! è.é

D'ailleurs, comme pour lui donner raison, Hiei y glissa à nouveau ses mains, le faisant se cambrer contre lui et gémir à son oreille… Le souffle chaotique du roux contre son oreille, ses gémissements, tout ça le rendait fou ! Et alors que ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises et appuyées, le laissant sans force dans ses bras, Hiei se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment se contrôler jusqu'au bout…

Puis, les doigts l'étudiant quittèrent à regret la zone érogène pour se diriger lentement vers le jeans du roux. Mais avant que les mains libertines de Hiei aient pu passer la barrière de tissu, Kurama l'avait brutalement repoussé.

- Que… ?

Il le savait… Il n'arriverait pas à le supporter. Il le savait ! Dés que Hiei s'était montré un peu plus entreprenant avec lui, Kurama n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre peur… Son corps s'était crispé instantanément et une peur glacée avait envahi ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclaire. C'était à prévoir… Il faut dire que l'amour avec Eiri n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir…

- Kurama… ?

- …

_Haaa… _soupira mentalement Hiei, tout en s'approchant doucement du professeur. _Il fallait s'y attendre… Après tout, cela aurait été un peu trop facile sinon… _

- Kurama…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Hiei d'une voix douce tout en enlaçant tendrement un jeune homme roux presque tremblant.

- Je… Je…

- Hn. C'est bon. Tais-toi.

- …

- Ecoute je… Je ne te ferais aucun mal… Tu le sais, hein ? Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser.

- Oui mais… Je…

- Chuuut. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas… l'interrompit l'étudiant en posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis là et je ne te ferais aucun mal, ok ? Alors laisse-toi faire Kurama…

- …

- Laisse-_moi_ faire. Laisse-moi t'apprendre… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en jouant distraitement avec une de ses mèches rouges.

- …

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je… Oui…

- Alors c'est parfait, déclara le brun tout en entraînant Kurama vers le lit aux draps immaculés.

Oui, il allait lui apprendre. Lui qui avait toujours vécu seul sans jamais se soucier des autres, il allait effacer la souffrance de son coeur. Il lui ferait oublier toutes les années qu'il avait vécues aux côtés cet enfoiré d'Eiri ! Et cette nuit, Kurama lui appartiendrait. Définitivement.

- Hi… ? commença Kurama, avant d'être violement interrompu par les lèvres du brun.

Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit, couvrant son visage de baisers et caressant le creux de ses reins. Malgré la passion qui chauffait son corps comme du fer rouge, Hiei s'efforçait de rester le plus calme possible. Car s'il se laissait aller, le roux prendrait peur, c'était certain… Mais… Mais d'un autre côté, Kurama était tellement beau… Le voir ainsi offert, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et les lèvres rougies par les baisers c'était… un vrai appel à la luxure !

Hiei fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres dans le cou blanc à la peau sucrée. Il le dévora de baisers légers et humides, laissant sa marque partout, tout en déboutonnant délicatement la chemise du professeur. Bien vite, Kurama se retrouva débarrassé de l'étoffe et Hiei laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine, se laissant guider par ses envies. Ses lèvres vinrent bientôt remplacer les mains expertes, traçant des arabesques folles sur la peau nacrée et agaçant les tétons durcis sous les gémissements du professeur.

Son exploration fut finalement interrompue par un jeans plus que dérangeant, qui ne fit d'ailleurs pas long feu. Tout comme le boxer qui se retrouva lui aussi, bien vite abandonné au sol comme un vulgaire déchet. Kurama n'avait même pas eut le temps de protester, en un battement de cil, Hiei l'avait libéré de tous vêtements… Ce dernier - profitant de la nudité toute nouvelle du professeur - détailla avec délice ce corps sans imperfection enfin entièrement offert à son regard.

_Mon dieu… Ce que tu peux être beau Kurama ! _

Le brun observa longuement les joues colorées du roux, effleurant ses lèvres rougies par les baisers et se laissant bercer par le rythme affolé de sa respiration. Son regard gourmand glissa ensuite sur la peau de pèche, suivant les courbes harmonieuses et délicates de son corps, alors qu'il retraçait du bout des doigts le dessin de ses hanches.

De son côté, Kurama lui, avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser tant il était gêné. Cette situation était tellement embarrassante… Il avait l'impression d'être complètement à la merci de l'étudiant, soumis à son jugement, alors que son regard brûlant le parcourait, courrant sur sa peau de porcelaine…

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage s'en risquer de tomber dans les pommes, Kurama détourna précipitamment les yeux tout en rougissant furieusement. C'était tellement… tellement gênant d'être regardé de cette manière ! En plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ! Jamais… Eiri lui, ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça… Il n'avait jamais… Mais, en y repensant, est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vraiment regardé ? Même une seule fois dans sa vie ?

- T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu te mets à rougir comme ça… lui susurra soudain Hiei à l'oreille, l'arrachant ainsi à ses sombres réflexions.

- La… La ferme abruti ! bégaya Kurama en virant au cramoisi plus vite que l'éclair.

- Hey ! J'y peux rien moi si tu rougis comme une tomate dés que je te touche… ricana le brun tout en se faisant une place entre les cuisses du roux.

- Je ne…

Mais sa pauvre tentative de rébellion s'étrangla dans sa gorge, étouffée par un long gémissement, alors que le brun effleurait son sexe pour la première fois. Amusé par ce joli son, Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en réitérant l'opération, usant cette fois d'une lenteur calculatrice, presque cruelle, faisant gémir le roux d'impatience.

Oui, il voulait le faire languir… Il voulait l'entendre gémir encore et encore, le voir se cambrer de plaisir. Il voulait que Kurama le désir de tout son être, qu'il le supplie de lui faire l'amour… Il voulait le voir s'accrocher aux draps, le visage déformer par le plaisir et la respiration haletante. Il voulait le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras… Il voulait l'entendre crier, encore et encore, inlassablement… Il voulait… Ok, là, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ! xD

De son côté, Kurama lui, était presque paniqué. Il ne contrôlait plus rien ! Même son propre corps lui échappait… La preuve : malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les attentions du brun. Il se sentait désarmé, comme pris au piège par le plaisir qui envahissait son corps à chaque fois que Hiei le touchait. Il ne s'y attendait pas… Il… Il ne savait pas que _ça_ pouvait être agréable… Après tout, ses nuits aux côtés d'Eiri ne l'avaient jamais été. Il en gardait même un très mauvais souvenir ! Et comme il n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'autres expériences…

Et puis… Et puis ça non plus, c'était pas normal ! è.é Comment Hiei arrivait-il à le mettre dans un état pareil juste en le touchant ?!

_Ce n'est tout simplement pas normal !_ è.é

Mais le roux du interrompre brusquement ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, pour plaquer brutalement ses mains sur ses lèvres, retenant de justesse le cri aigu qui avait bien faillit lui échapper. Hiei lui, se retenant de sourire, avait ôté ses lèvres du sexe de Kurama pour les glisser à son oreille tout écartant ses mains.

- Non ! Je veux t'entendre… Je veux savoir si… si tu aimes ce que je te fais… lui susurra-t-il sur un ton dangereusement pervers, avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Alors que le baiser se faisait plus profond et plus passionné, Kurama glissa timidement ses mains dans le dos de l'étudiant, refermant ses poings sur le tissu noir de sa chemise…

Hum… ?

De sa chemise… De sa chemise… Sa chemise… Sa… SA CHEMISE ?! **O.Ô** Comment ça sa chemise ???

Se rendant soudain compte que Hiei portait encore tous ses vêtements, Kurama s'agita, décidant de ramener une certaine égalité. Et en que quelques minutes à peine, la chemise et le jeans ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir tristement abandonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout comme le boxer d'ailleurs…

Puis, profitant de la surprise de l'étudiant (il faut dire qu'il avait été vachement rapide ! xD), Kurama glissa timidement ses doigts sur la poitrine glabre de l'homme qui allait lui faire l'amour, déposant ça et là quelques baiser légers comme du coton. Hiei, amusé par les caresses maladroites et timides, le laissa faire un moment, profitant de ses attentions les yeux clos alors qu'il se sentait devenir un peu plus dur à chaque seconde.

Mais finalement, ne pouvant plus attendre d'avantage, il reversa leur position. Et tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, il se mit à chercher à tâtons dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait planqué quelques jours plus tôt.

De toute façon, Kurama ne sembla pas se soucier le moins du monde de savoir comment la petite bouteille avait bien pu échouer dans ses affaires. Et alors que les doigts de Hiei se glissaient en lui pour la première fois, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir tout crispant ses doigts sur les draps blancs…

C'était une sensation étrange… Pas vraiment douloureuse, non, juste étrange… Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu confus… Pourtant, quand les doigts bougèrent en lui, il se cambra, gémissant plus fort qu'il se sentait submergé par des vagues de sensations inconnues.

Hiei mit un point d'honneur à le préparer correctement. Il ne voulait aucune douleur pour Kurama. En plus, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Eiri était foncièrement mauvais au lit… Violent, avide et égoïste. Et il avait bien l'intention de l'aplatir purement et simplement sur ce point là !

Bon, c'est vrai que fut un temps, il lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer, mais tout ça c'était fini. Il avait changé ! Et puis de toute façon, Kurama n'était absolument pas comparable aux autres… Et puis Eiri n'était vraiment qu'un abruti ! Cet idiot fini ne savait pas à côté de quoi il passait en violentant Kurama ! Après tout, c'était tellement plus agréable d'être doux et de recevoir quelque chose en retour…

- Kurama… Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hiei.

- Je… Oui… répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien se passer… chuchota le brun à son oreille, tout en l'attirant à lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, avant de perde le peu de contrôle qui lui restait !

De son coté, Kurama appréhendait de plus en plus ce qui allait suivre… Il avait l'estomac noué et une balle de tennis semblait s'être glissée dans sa gorge…

Malgré tout ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait pas pu oublié… Non… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier cette douleur. Cette sensation horrible alors que Eiri lui emprisonnait les hanches, l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieure, cette souffrance contre le plaisir que le brun en retirait… Ce sentiment d'injustice et de dégoût… Non, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Alors pourquoi se il laissait quand même faire ?

_Dis-toi que au moins, tu es consentant ! _pensa le professeur alors que Hiei posait ses jambes sur ses épaules. _Pense que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Ou mieux : ne pense pas du tout ! Oui, c'est…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée, car Hiei ne pu attendre plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts, saisit les hanches du roux et le pénétra avec toute la douceur et tout le contrôle dont il pouvait faire preuve, arrachant un cri de surprise au professeur. Et sans attendre une minute de plus, il commença à se mouvoir en lui, emporté par la fièvre et la passion, alors que le roux rejetait la tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

C'était tellement bon d'être en lui… Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, de se noyer dans le corps du roux. C'était si chaud et si accueillant… Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin à chaque fois, alors qu'il le possédait un peu plus à chaque minute, Hiei réalisa à quel point il l'aimait…

De son côté, Kurama - pris au piège par un plaisir violent, presque bestial - ne pouvait que gémir et crier sous les assauts du brun. C'était tellement incroyable ! Tellement inattendu et tellement bon ! Et Hiei qui bougeait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort en lui… Sentir son sexe si dur dans son corps, le rendait complètement fou de lui…

- Hiei… je… Aaah !

Le cri aigu qui s'était échappé de la gorge du roux ravi au plus au point l'étudiant. Il venait de toucher ce point si sensible à l'intérieure de Kurama, provoquant une déferlante de sensations dans tout le corps du roux. Fier de lui, Hiei se concentra pour toucher encore et encore cet endroit magique, faisant crier un Kurama à bout de souffle et cramponner aux draps. Il glissa ensuite une de ses mains entre les cuisses du roux et, se saisissant de sa virilité, il y appliqua la même cadence effrénée que celle de ses hanches.

Finalement, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Kurama se libéra dans un long gémissement d'extase, son corps s'arquant une dernière fois sous le plaisir. Hiei le suivit presque immédiatement. Il jaillit en lui en laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir…

Il se retira ensuite avec un soupire de contentement, puis s'écroula aux côtés du professeur, épuisé. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, alors que leurs respirations s'apaisaient peu à peu…

Cela avait été magique… Ca, Kurama ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant, un goût amer lui restait sur les lèvres… Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Hiei allait le laisser seul, c'était certain… Tout comme Eiri, il irait prendra sa douche sans se soucier de lui, l'abandonnant dans ce grand lit pour quinze longues minutes d'attente. Puis il viendrait s'allonger à ses cotés, lui tournant le dos et s'endormant comme une masse sans même un regard… Il le savait. C'était couru d'avance. C'était toujours la même histoire…

- Hn. Alors… Comment c'était…? Ca… t'as plus ? demanda Hiei avec un sourire au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- Je… C'était… C'était merveilleux… avoua Kurama en rougissant et en détournant pudiquement les yeux.

- Kurama… Tu as quand même des manières de vierges effarouchées… T'es pire qu'une fille !

- Quoi ! Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas…

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne pu terminer sa phrase car Hiei étouffa ses protestations entre ses lèvres et l'attira à lui. Et alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle du brun, Kurama pensa qu'il n'était pas si désagréable d'être interrompu de cette manière…

----

_A suivre…_

Et voilà… Le neuvième chapitre ENFIN bouclé ! Alors que dire… ? Hum Hum… Euh… Hi Hi !

**1) GOMEN **! En fait… Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Désolé, je dis que c'est fini et en fait ça ne l'est pas… Désoléééé ! Mais bon, je trouvais que mon chapitre était trop long (beaucouuup trop long !) alors j'ai décidé de recouper tout ça. Bref, ceci est la « presque fin » de ma fic (je vous rassure, c'est bientôt fini ! xD) **Il reste un chapitre **(promis, cette fois c'est vrai !) **l'épilogue ! **(Même s'il n'y a pas de prologue ! xD)

**2)** **RE GOMEN **! Pour l'énorme retard ! Vraiment désoléééé mais j'ai eut une **grosse panne d'inspiration et une poussée de flemme aïgue !** (Je suis paresseuse, désolé, c'est ma nature…) Ensuite, (tout n'est pas de ma faute ! xD) j'ai eu un **GROS PROBLEME** avec mon ordi et j'ai perdu mes documents ! (Tout mon chapitre que j'avais eu si dur à écrire, foutu ! Ouiiin ! J'étais presque à la fin en plus !) Donc imaginé un peu ma tête… Et mon pauvre moral ! (J'ai évité un suicide de très peu ! xD)

**3) RE RE GOMEN **! Mon lemon est **nul**, archinul, archi-archinul ! (bon, peut-être pas tant que ça... mais nul quand même ! xD) Désolé ! Mais bon là, j'ai une excuse, c'est la première fois ! xD Il est trop long (beaucoup trop long), beaucoup trop chiant ! (mes phrases sont louuudes !) Donc **vraiment désolée **! (Je jure que je ne le ferais plus ! xD) Et puis... Je m'excuse aussi pour la guimauve... --'

**4) **Je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment eu dur à écrire ce chapitre. Personnellement je ne l'aime pas du tout, (trop long et trop de blabla) mais franchement je me sens pas la force de tout recommencer (ce ne serait que la troisième fois après tout ! xD) et de toute façon, je crois pas que je pourrais faire beaucoup mieux… En plus, mes phrases son **beaucoup** trop longues ! (une fois que je commence à écrire, je peux plus m'arrêter !) Ca rend la lecture est trop lourde… Enfin bref… J'ai galèré pas mal et c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai à vous donner, alors encore un grand **DESOLE** !

Fiou… Moi qui déteste m'excuser en temps normal, je me suis surpassée aujourd'hui ! xD Enfin… Bref ! Pleins de bisous à tous et merci de me lire ! (j'espère que vous m'excuserez ! Ouiiin crise d'hystérie et de larmes)


	10. Epilogue

**Auteur :** ValouX-chan

**Origine :** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Couple :** Kurama – Hiei

**Dislaimer :** Ne sont pas à moi

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez trèèèès indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**Note ² : **Je voulais **m'excuser** (encore --') pour ma petite crise d'hystérie à la fin du chapitre précédent… xD Ca doit être soûlant à la longue de m'entendre gémir, me plaindre et douter comme ça tout le temps… Mais bon, j'y peux rien, c'est ma nature (j'ai peux être l'air relaxe dans la vie, mais en fait je suis **GROSSE** stressée !) Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire ! )

Sharo-Chan Vii, c'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de temps ! Héhé ! Tout d'abord, désolééé pour les jérémiades, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! xD Je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès ! Surtout que j'ai une très bonne amie qui a lu ma fic il n'y pas longtemps et qui m'a écrasée sous les critiques ! Ca m'a foutu un coup, mais bon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde dans la vie ! (N'empêche qu'elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère ! Tu peux me croire ! xD) Alors du coup, j'ai paniqué ! Sinon pour l'histoire des riens… Euh non… Des reins xD, je suis désolééé ! (Ca me fatigue de m'excuser, mais je ne saurais pas ne pas le faire ! I'm crazy… --') Mais quand même, je te jure, quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'énerver toute seule ! xD (« inspire, respire, c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est juste pour te le dire. » Ca ma bien fait rire !) Quand j'y pense, je prends peut-être un peu trop cette fic à cœur… Et peut-être bien que je suis un peu tarée finalement… xD Enfin ! Pleins de bisous à toi aussi et encore merci pour tes reviews !

kitsu34 Premièrement, merci pour ta review ! (La première du chapitre 9, je suis émue ! xD) Et puis, je suis contente que tu sois content(e) qu'il y ait un nouveau chapitre ! (Ecoute, là j'ai un souci… Tu vas te moquer de moi, mais… T'es un mec ou une nana ? Me frappe pas, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une fille, mais dans ta review tu mets « jaloux » et pas « jalouse » alors j'ai un doute… Je ne veux pas te vexer hein, mais ça me perturbe ! Gomen !) Et pis pour le talent, t'inquiètes ! Tu en as à revendre ! La preuve, je suis une fan ! xD

**Epilogue :**

Quand le jour se leva ce matin-là, offrant à la terre ses premiers rayons de lumières, il fut témoin d'un réveil paresseux, presque vaporeux… Le doux réveil d'un jeune homme après l'amour… En effet, pour la première fois de son existence, Hiei s'éveillait aux côtés de Kurama…

Curieux, mais surtout attendrit par les deux amants, le jour se glissa entre les rideaux légèrement entrouverts de la chambre du professeur, venant caresser sa peau nue et ourlant ses joues pâles de l'ombre délicate de ses cils. Il parcourrut ensuite malicieusement les longues mèches rouges et sauvages, emmêlées par l'amour, avant de venir mourir sur le sourire plein de douceur qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme brun qui le contemplait…

De son coté, Hiei lui, essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire éclater sa joie au grand jour. Car pour être honnête, il se sentait un peu honteux d'éprouver une telle satisfaction… Après tout, c'était normal. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il désirait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si heureux cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir accomplit quelque chose de merveilleux ? D'être enfin complet ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait jamais dépendu de personne et voilà qu'un seul de _ses_ soupires, avait le pouvoir de chambouler tout son être…

Enfin… De toute façon, tout cela n'avait absolument aucune importance… Non, vraiment, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part ce corps chaud et fragile blottit contre lui… Et puis il fallait bien avouer que le professeur d'habitude si sérieux, était vraiment trop mignon une fois qu'il avait les yeux clos ! Enfin comprenons nous bien, il n'était pas du tout moche une fois réveillé, non pas du tout, du tout ! Mais… Comment résister à sa petite bouille endormie ? Même lui, il avait du mal… --'

Et puis le voir comme ça, la tête posée sur son torse et un de ses bras délicatement replié sur sa poitrine, ça le mettait dans tous ses états ! Ca lui donnait des idées pas très catholiques aussi… xD Mais bon, après tout, c'était aussi sa faute à Kurama ! L'avait qu'à pas être aussi beau ! è.é

De son côté, Kurama lui – bien loin des tourments intérieurs de son amant - s'éveillait peu à peu, doucement guider vers la lumière par une main chaude sur son visage… Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça ! Bizarrement, cette nuit, ses cauchemars l'avaient enfin laissé en paix… Et à présent, il se sentait si léger et tellement serein ! Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi dans un cocon de douceur… Et puis… Il y avait cette chaleur… Pourtant, d'habitude quand il se réveillait le matin, son lit était glacé et désespérément vide…

Oui, vraiment, il se sentait merveilleusement bien ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie d'ouvrir les yeux… Kurama changea pourtant très vite d'avis, en sentant une main coquine se glisser sous les draps, effleurant son épaule, glissant sur la peau blanche de son dos, caressant le creux de ses reins, pour finalement venir échouer sur ses fesses.

Mais… Il n'était pas seul dans ce lit ! Oô

- Que… ? commença le roux, ouvrant précipitamment les yeux et se redressant brusquement.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un Hiei stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Hiei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son lit… ?_

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rubis du jeune homme, que les souvenirs mouvementés de la soirée précédente le frappèrent en plein coeur. Oui… Eiri, Hiei, son récit, les baisers… Les mains du brun sur son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes… Il se souvenait ! Il se souvenait même parfaitement ! Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête avec tellement de… détails, que le pauvre professeur vira au cramoisi pourri à la vitesse de l'éclair !

De son côté, Hiei lui, se sentait complètement paumé… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à Kurama ? Il avait raté quelque chose ? D'abord cet imbécile se réveillait d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir. Et puis après, il se mettait à le regarder comme s'il était devenu une sorte d'extraterrestre descendu de dieu sait quelle planète ! Et finalement, il virait au coquelicot sans la moindre raison ! Il était malade ou quoi ? Oô

- Hn. Tu m'as l'air bien agité le matin… On pourrait… en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? susurra Hiei à l'oreille du roux, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

- Pervers ! lança le roux en rougissant de plus belle, alors que les mains du brun se faisaient un peu trop baladeuse à son goût.

- Qui ? Moi ? Franchement, tu me blesses là, Kitsu ! xD

Et avant que Kurama ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et faisant gémir le roux. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, faisant en sorte que le jeune professeur se retrouve complètement allongé sur son corps, prisonnier de ses bras, alors que ses mains caressaient doucement les rondeurs de ses fesses. Hiei enfouit ensuite son visage dans le cou du roux, le marquant encore et encore, comme s'il voulait le posséder un peu plus à chaque baiser. Et alors que le roux rejetait sa tête en arrière, gémissant sous les attentions peu orthodoxes du brun, ce dernier se sentit à nouveau envahit par le désir…

Hiei était de ceux qui aimaient faire l'amour le matin, s'abandonnant à la luxure dés le réveil… Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature… Et puis de toute façon, aujourd'hui ils avaient tout leur temps ! Après tout, c'était un dimanche radieux et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir sous les doigts du brun, Kurama ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire !

- Hiei ! gémit-il entre deux caresses. Arrête !

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne nous empêche de traîner un peu au lit et de se faire plaisir ! Et puis j'ai encore envie de toi, moi !

- Et bien pas moi ! Et… Aaah !

- Ah non ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers, alors que les caresses s'étaient faites plus vicieuses et plus osées.

- Je… Nn…

- C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Ta tête me dis non, mais ton corps lui, résonne autrement…

- Nn…

- Hn. Tu vois, tu ne peux tout simplement pas me résister mon cœur ! susurra le brun à l'oreille de son amant, alors qu'il glissait sournoisement ses mains entre ses cuisses.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Espèce de pervers ! è.é s'exclama le professeur sur un ton outré, les joues rougies par la gêne et le plaisir.

Et avant que Hiei n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva seul dans le lit, une marque rouge sur la joue droite. Quand à Kurama, il avait disparu dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Et bientôt, le clapotis régulier d'une eau qui s'écoule en cascade parvint à ses oreilles, informant à un Hiei plus que frustré que son cher Kurama était en train de prendre sa douche… Sans lui… --' C'était désespérant… Essayant de ne pas trop baver en imaginant son professeur sous la douche, Hiei entra dans une profonde réflexion.

- J'ai l'air si pervers que ça ? A tel point que mon propre amant s'enferme à clé dans la salle de bain pour être tranquille ? Hn…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le claquement d'une porte - bien vite suivit par un pas léger dévalant l'escalier de bois - indiqua au brun que Kurama en avait terminé avec sa douche et il s'était déjà sauvé loin de lui en fuyant l'étage. Il n'était pas fâché au moins… ?

_Enfin, avec Kurama on n'est jamais sur de rien ! Il est tellement… Enfin, il a des manières tellement féminines… --' Parfois, il me fait vraiment penser à une jeune fille de bonne famille. Et mais… ! L'enfoiré, il est passé par la porte qui donne sur le couloir exprès pour ne pas devoir repasser par la chambre !_ _Putain, s'il continue comme ça, il va me vexer cet imbécile ! _è.é

Vexé… Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il se sentait vexé et… et vexé ! è.é C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'allait pas _déjà_ se disputer ! Et pour des futilités en plus ! Et puis quoi, merde à la fin ! Kurama n'avait plus 18 ans ! Franchement, se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce qu'il voulait… Oui bon, d'un autre côté il n'était pas sensé lui imposer son désir, mais… mais quand même quoi ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le violer ! è.é

- …

Oh non… Oh my god ! Il venait de faire une connerie là ! Et une grosse en plus ! Mais quel con ! Quel con ! Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si con juste _maintenant _? Pourquoi maintenant alors que le roux était enfin à lui ?! Quel con !

Et c'est en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, que Hiei entra à son tour dans la petite pièce d'eau. Il pris sa douche comme un automate, complètement démoralisé par sa propre stupidité, avant d'empoigner méchamment sa pauvre brosse à dents et d'y étaler une bonne dose de dentifrice. Il se mit ensuite à agiter rageusement la petite brosse dans sa bouche, tout en relevant la tête d'un air grognon. Il jeta ensuite jeta un regard critique au miroir, fronçant les sourcils devant les traits brouillés de son reflet.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le remarquer, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher sa brosse à dent. Et alors qu'il contemplait la surface du miroir les yeux écarquillés, il sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues…

En effet, dans la buée qui recouvrait la surface du miroir, Hiei pu distinguer trois petits mots tracés du bout du doigt… « Je t'aime… » Ce n'était que quelques lettres tracées dans les vapeurs de l'eau, pourtant Hiei sentit son cœur rater un battement. Et puis il avait chaud… Trop chaud ! Beaucoup trop chaud ! Il faisait étouffant dans cette salle de bain ! è.é Pourquoi diable faisait-il si chaud ?!

_Kurama… Kurama m'aime… Il m'aime !_

Et rien qu'à cette pensée, Hiei sentit la température de la pièce monter d'un cran…

----

Après avoir quitté la salle de bain, Kurama était descendu dans la cuisine en passant par le petit couloir, évitant ainsi de devoir regarder Hiei en face… Il prépara ensuite machinalement le petit-déjeuner, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de Hiei. Que dira-t-il ? Que fera-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il verra seulement son petit message ou passera-t-il à côté ? Toutes ses questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, faisant monter l'adrénaline dans sa poitrine. C'était idiot, mais il avait vraiment peur…

Finalement, essayant de se calmer un peu (il avait déjà cassé deux tasses… --'), il s'installa dans un coin, avalant le liquide chaud de sa tasse de café à petite gorgée.

- Je t'aime aussi… souffla soudain une voix rauque de désir à son oreille, alors que deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient par derrière.

- Hiii !

- Tsss… T'es vraiment grave mon cœur, t'as encore cassé une tasse ! En plus, il y a du café partout maintenant… C'est vraiment pas malin !

- Idiot ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Si tu arrêtais de toujours me prendre par surprise aussi… --'

- Mais j'y peux rien moi ! Et puis… J'adore t'entendre crier ! xD

- Tu es vraiment…

- Un pervers, oui je sais ! Mais… Seulement avec toi, Kitsu !

- …

- Mon dieu ! Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ces rougeurs sur tes joues ! xD s'esclaffa Hiei avant de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du roux.

- Nn… Hiei… Pas maintenant… protesta Kurama en se tournant dans les bras du brun, alors que les mains de ce dernier lui enlaçaient fermement la taille.

- Non… Ne dis pas ça, Kitsu…

- Arrête d'essayer de m'attendrir avec tes yeux de bambi, ça prend pas ! è.é

- Tu es cruel !

- Non c'est toi qui…

Mais une fois de plus, il ne pu achever sa phrase, car Hiei – lassé par l'attente que lui imposait son amant – avait emprisonné ses lèvres entre les siennes, frôlant sa langue et l'entraînant de force dans un long baiser brûlant et passionné. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Il aimait tellement sentir le corps de Kurama contre le sien, le savoir blottit dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse et les mains agrippées à son T-shirt… Il avait alors l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un d'important…

- Je t'aime Kurama…

- Je… Je t'aime aussi ! Je… Je t'aime tellement ! Mais…

- Mais ? Mais quoi ?

- Tu… Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? Tu ne deviendras pas comme Eiri ?

- Jamais, répondit l'étudiant en embrassant à nouveau le professeur, heureux de pouvoir lui affirmer ce « jamais » avec autant d'assurance et de douceur.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans le salon, bien vite suivit pas par des chuchotement et des éclats de rire étouffés.

- Oh mais… ! Oô fit la première voix en faisant brusquement éruption dans la cuisine, surprenant ainsi Hiei et Kurama tendrement enlacés et on ne peu plus occupés…

- Que… ? s'étrangla Kurama en rougissant comme une tomate, alors que son amant se contentait de pousser un long soupire exaspérer.

- Keiko ! Keikoooo ! Viens voir, viens voir ! Viiiteuh ! s'exclama à nouveau la voix sur un ton ravi.

- Natsuko ! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! è.é T'es vraiment grave, tu le sais ça ?! En plus, tu les as peut-être dérangé !

- Pas « peut-être » ! Je les _ai_ dérangés ! **:D **N'est-ce pas Kura-chan ?

- … (the kitsune is dead… --')

- Mais _bien sur_ que tu nous déranges ! T'es chiante, merde ! è.é

- Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dis ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! grogna la petite brune, faussement agacée.

- Viii je sais ! Mais bon, ça valait vraiment le coup de prendre le risque de subir les foudres de Hieyounet-chan ! Je te jure Keiko, t'as raté un truc ! Ils étaient vraiment trooop mignons tout les deux, tendrement enlacé et échangeant un langoureux baiser… Aaaah… Que c'est beau l'amouuur, tu trouves pas ?

- … --'

- …

- … (the kitsune is still dead… xD)

- Sinon… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici toute les deux ? ronchonna Hiei.

- Ben… En fait, Natsuko était certaine que le plan allait se concrétiser dans la soirée d'hier alors… On est venue vérifier ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, je te dois du fric Natsuko !

- Ben viii parce qu'après la pièce de théâtre vous sembliez teeeelllllement amoureux l'un de l'autre, que j'étais certaine que tu allais passer à l'acte Hieyounet chéri !

- … --'

- Le… plan ? demanda soudain Kurama, sortant de son inconscience en sentant venir le plan foireux de sa chère cousine et de la pire des hyènes, Natsuko.

- Euh… Héhé… répondit Keiko, feignant très mal l'innoncence.

- Ben viii ! Le plan ! A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Hieyounet a été foutu à la porte de son appart' ? Et qui selon toi, à bidouillé l'affaire pour que vous habitiez ensemble ? C'est nous bien sur !

- Euh… Natsuko… Je crois pas que… tenta Keiko en percevant une lueur assez… effrayante dans les yeux du dit Hieyounet.

- C'est… vous ? demanda Hiei sur un ton un peu trop calme pour être honnête.

- Ben viii et même que…

- NATSUKO ! Je crois que ça ira comme ça ! s'écria soudain Keiko en plaquant ses mains sur les lèvres de son amie pour l'empêcher dans dire plus, sentant la colère de Hiei monter à la vitesse de l'éclaire.

- Mé pon, fou deufrié nou reumerfié ! affirma Natsuko avant d'ôter de sa bouche, les mains tremblantes de son amie. Keiko, s'il te plaît… J'étouffe moi ! --' Oui, donc je disais que vous devriez être reconnaissant ! Avec tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour vous caser ensemble !

- Oui… C'es pas faux… Surtout que vous n'étiez pas très dégourdis ! renchérit Keiko avec un petit sourire crispé, craignant pour la vie de son amie.

- …

- …

- …

- euh… ?

- … NA-TSU-KO ! gronda Hiei.

- euh… Oui ?

- C'est à cause de toi que le proprio m'a viré de l'appart' ?! è.é

- Euh… Ben… En fait… Théoriquement oui, mais on peut considéré que j'ai…

- Tais-toi ! Sinon…

- Ok, ok ! T'énerves pas comme ça Hieyounet-chan ! **:D**

- …

- Au fait, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Kurama, vous êtes… déjà passé à l'action ? **;D**

- NATSUKOOOO ! è.é hurla le brun alors que la jeune femme s'enfuyait en courant.

**THE END **

Et voilà ! xD Ma fic est finie ! Oh la la… Je suis trop émue ! xD (verse une petite larme sur son travail XD) J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la fin !

Et je vous voudrais dire un **GRAND MERCI** à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé au cours de cette fic ! (Je ne cite pas tous les noms, j'aurais trop peur d'en oublier !) Merci infiniment pour vos encouragements, vos compliments et votre soutien ! **:D **Et puis comme je ne suis pas certaine de reposter sur je voulais encore vous dire merci à tous et… Aurevoir ! xD Sayonara ! Et plein de bisous à tous !


End file.
